


Born Lucky

by wiseturtlebear



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, azula is a disaster lesbian but she’s doing her best, basically a 50k redemption arc that azula never got, note that i dont really use the comics the fic almost entirely uses the show as canon, zuko and azula’s dragons are NOT western they’re eastern dragons like ran and shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 52,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseturtlebear/pseuds/wiseturtlebear
Summary: au: azula’s been rotting in a padded cell for two years. it’s time to claim her birthright: the throne. and maybe learn about love and forgiveness in the process.





	1. BOOK ONE: FIRE

**BOOK ONE: FIRE**

 

The sunlight seeped between the bars of the window, landing just on Azula’s bare feet. She didn’t know how long she had been awake for; time became blurry inside those cell walls. She was sitting with her back up against the stone wall, watching the door.

 

She was expecting a visitor.

 

The sound of metal gliding against metal caught Azula’s attention and she peered up. A guard walked in, tray of food in hand. Nothing out of the ordinary.

 

The guard set the tray down and slid it through the bottom of the bars to the cell. Azula had long been freed of her restraints, having been deemed “fit” by the physicians. So she simply reached over and grabbed a steamed bun from the tray, biting into it gently.

 

Food was precious here.

 

“My Lady.” The guard murmured, kneeling before her, “I have news.”

 

Azula smirked as she swallowed down her food. She had been waiting for this and she had the faintest idea of what he was going to tell her.

 

Azula gestured for him to continue and he spoke, “There is news — _rumours_ — about you being released from this asylum. The noblemen have been rather, er, _vocal_ about a trial on your behalf. A trial for the position of Fire Lord. It’s highly possible that you will be released in order to undergo this trial.”

 

Suddenly, the steamed bun tasted as if it was made of honey and milk.

 

“Tell me, guard.” Azula said, her voice level, “Do I still have the support of the people?”

 

“Of course, my Lady.” The guard says with conviction in his voice, “The nobleman have sworn their loyalty to you, and many of the military leaders are willing to rally behind you.”

 

Azula smirked. She dismissed the guard with the wave of her wrist, and then she was alone again. The steamed bun was gone. Azula sighed and leaned her head against the wall.

 

She was no fool: Azula knew that the guard wasn’t spinning some tale in order to win her favour. Her two years in the asylum had made her mind sharper; it had given her the opportunity to… _reflect_ on things. She had many allies both inside and outside the asylum, including that guard who acted as a messenger.

 

Two years. Two long years had Zuko allowed her to rot in this place. She knew about what was happening to her country, what _had_ happened in those two years. The Fire Nation had fallen at the hands of the Avatar and his gang of children, and her people were not happy with this.

 

Azula knew there was dissent among the people. The day of Sozin’s Comet had left them leaderless and vulnerable. With Azula restrained and unstable, she was thrown in a padded cell to be forgotten. She knew her father would probably be rotting in some maximum security prison cell, lamenting on his defeat.

 

But Azula was not her father. She had spent this time scheming, as she had always done. Her mind had been broken, yes, but solitude and therapy were excellent medications for her ailment. She waited. She recovered… _mostly_. She convinced the guards to make connections outside the asylum for her.

 

Over the course of those two years, Azula had gained a loyal following. She also gained valuable information, including the news that the Fire Nation _rejected_ Zuko.

 

It brought a smile to her face every time she thought about it. She imagined how excited Zuko would’ve been to be crowned Fire Lord, only to have his joys turn to dust in his mouth when his own people rejected him.

 

Served him right: you don’t get to choose the Avatar over your nation and expect them to bow to you.

 

Azula had seen this trial coming long ago. She just needed the right angle to play to win that trial, the right light to paint herself in order to claim the throne — her _birthright_.

 

For now, it was simply a waiting game. And if two years of confinement taught Azula anything, it was how to wait.

 

* * *

 

It happened at dawn. The metal door to her cell creaked open and a group of royal guards came marching in. Azula jumped to her feet, excitement and adrenaline coursing through her body. The time had come.

 

The knelt before her and Azula smirked; it felt right.

 

“Crown Princess Azula.” The leader said, his voice muffled through his helmet. “You have been summoned to the Royal Palace. Please come with us.”

 

Azula smirked.

 

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

The Capital City had been rebuilt over the course of two years, since Azula had personally levelled it. The red and black architecture was a breath of fresh air to Azula. Her people roamed the city streets, unaware that their Crown Princess was watching them.

 

The royal guards had been efficient at their duty; Azula was escorted swiftly and discreetly to the Royal Palace. They were instructed to avoid garnering the attention of the citizens, clearly.

 

Azula didn’t care. She was more focused on what was coming. Trials for the title of Fire Lord were never a long event; the outcome of the trial was already determined _outside_ the trial itself. It was time for Azula to win the votes needed to win the trial.

 

The backing of the nobility and military personal would be vital, but that needed to be confirmed first. That would be arranged. Beyond that, she needed something else to get the edge over her brother. Something concrete. Something that would sway the council in her favour.

 

It was a good thing that she was always good at getting what she wanted.

 

The guard came to a stop. As did Azula. She looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. The Royal Palace was just as grand as she remembered. The scorch marks were gone and the staff she had banished were clearly back.

 

It was almost like she had never left.

 

The royal guard kneeled where they stood and Azula was suddenly looking in the eyes of her brother. _Zuko_. His scar was just as ugly as she remembered, but he seemed… softer. Lighter than what she remembered.

 

Weaker, she decided.

 

“Crown Prince Zuko.” The lead guardsmen announced.

 

Zuko stepped forward. He was wearing Fire Nation clothes: the red, black and gold attire they wore as children. Zuko was a man now, and he looked so much like Ozai that Azula had to catch her breath for a moment.

 

“Azula…” Zuko said breathlessly, “You look…”

 

She knew how she looked: unkempt hair, dressed in an asylum gown and severely lacking in hygiene. She was a mess.

 

Zuko was always terrible at handling delicate situations. For a moment, Azula’s heart hammered in her chest as she gazed at her big brother. She remembered her childhood, how inseparable and competitive they were. She hated him like she hated everyone that betrayed her, but he was still her brother.

 

She _missed_ him.

 

But she’d be damned if she let him know that. He left her to rot and that wouldn’t — _couldn’t_ — be forgotten. She was his sister, dammit, and he betrayed her. He was just like everyone else in her life.

 

Instead of greeting him warmly, Azula smirked. She would play dumb for now; can’t let her brother catch onto her plans just yet.

 

“Crown Prince?” Azula asked with a raised eyebrow, “Not Fire Lord?”

 

Zuko squared his shoulders and breathed in deeply. He said, “There have been some… issues.”

 

“When are there never issues with our family?” Azula asked, wearing a smile that she told herself wasn’t genuine.

 

Zuko grinned as well. The guards moved out of the way, making room for the siblings to reach each other. Zuko made his way over to her, his steps filled with anxiety. Azula could still read him like a book: this meeting was far out of his comfort zone.

 

They didn’t hug, or clasp arms, or even smile at each other. Zuko simply turned and the two of them headed inside the palace, side by side. It wasn’t a warm reunion but it was familiar and Azula was content. There would be time for revenge later.

 

“The physicians, they…” Zuko began anxiously, “I made them update me about your condition every day. They told me you were better — a _lot_ better. I-I was the one who requested they remove your restraints. And—”

 

Azula turned to look at him. He flinched. Azula could tell this was his way of trying to smooth things over. To apologise, even, for never visiting. For not sparing a second of his time to come and visit the sister he stole the throne from and who he imprisoned.

 

She bit her tongue. This was no time to blow up and have Zuko shove her back into a hole, never to see the sun again.

 

“Thank you.” Azula said simply, “Life was much easier with those removed.”

 

Zuko blinked. The two of them continued walking as he said, “You’re welcome.”

 

He had always been an awkward boy. She blamed their mother for coddling him so much.

 

They continued to walk through the palace. Servants saw Azula and dropped to their knees, once the shock wore off and they weren’t frozen in place. Azula, conquerer of Ba Sing Se, the insane daughter of Ozai, was currently walking through the palace as if she never left.

 

She was enjoying this thoroughly.

 

“You must be wondering why you were released.” Zuko said.

 

Azula took a moment to look at him. His scar was just as bad as she remembered, but he had his father’s good looks. Bright gold eyes, strong jawline, sharp features. His hair was longer now, reaching his mid-back. He even had a top-knot. Not to mention the dual swords and new outfit he was sporting.

 

Under her gaze, however, Azula knew he felt underdressed.

 

Azula grinned and said “And here I was, thinking my dearest Zuzu just missed me.”

 

Zuko scowled at her and Azula let out a small chuckle. She couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed.

 

“There is a trial.” Zuko said, his shoulders sagging, “The Fire Sages have arranged for a trial to be held to determine which one of Ozai’s children will assume the throne and become the Fire Lord. You will have to defend yourself, as will I.”

 

So her informant had been correct. Azula bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling; the last thing she needed was for Zuko to suspect she was anything but an empty shell of herself.

 

“I see.” Azula said, pretending to be at a loss for words.

 

“I know, it’s…” Zuko trailed off. “I’ve arranged for some handmaidens to, uh, clean you up. I mean, not that you _need_ to be cleaned up! It’s not like you’re filthy or anything! I mean—”

 

“So this is my bedchamber?” Azula cut him off, glancing at the door they stood in front of.

 

Zuko coughed into his hand and nodded.

 

“If it’s alright with you, brother, I’d like to get freshened up.” Azula said, adding, “A warm bath would do wonders after that trip.”

 

Zuko quickly said, “Yeah, sure. I need to finish writing that letter to Katara anyway, so…”

 

The man raced off. Azula made a point to remember that name — _Katara_ — and walked in.

 

* * *

 

 

The handmaidens had scrubbed away every layer of filth on Azula’s body. She felt a few pounds lighter when she climbed out of the bath tub. They had rubbed lavender scented oils into her skin, and she felt like a new woman.

 

More importantly, Azula had learned that those handmaidens had very loose lips. It didn’t take much to get answers out of them.

 

“Tell me, ladies.” Azula said, “What do you know about tomorrow’s trial?”

 

She was getting her hair and nails trimmed, which had grown wild during her confinement. One of the handmaidens, the daughter of a nobleman that supported Azula, spoke up.

 

“Nobody wants your brother to be the Fire Lord.” She said haughtily. “My father says that he’s a disgrace to the Fire Nation. A _traitor_. The only reason he’s even a contender to the throne is because of the Avatar.”

 

“Apparently the Avatar demanded that Zuko be made Fire Lord but the Fire Sages denied his request.” Another added, “They’re probably doing what’s best for the nation.”

 

Azula hummed to herself. It was hard for one to concentrate when their scalp was being massaged by the soft hands of a handmaiden. Still, this was valuable information.

 

“So, the people have rejected my brother?” Azula mused.

 

“Well, he chose the Avatar over his nation.” One handmaiden said, “We lost the war because of him.”

 

Azula smirked to herself. The cards were falling right where she needed them to.

 

That’s when one girl said, “Besides, we all know he’s courting that water tribe girl. _Gross_.”

 

Azula’s eyebrows rose. She turned to look at the girl who froze under her gaze. Azula enjoyed knowing that she could still intimidate people with a simple look, even if it was only a simple handmaiden.

 

“Is he now?” Azula said, adding, “Tell me more.”

 

“It might just be a rumour.” The handmaiden admitted, “But they say that he’s courting a water tribe girl, one of the Avatar’s friends. Her name is Katana, I think…”

 

“ _Katara_.” Azula said simply, looking back up at the ceiling.

 

“Yeah!” She said, “That’s it!”

 

“It’s so gross. How could you date a _water tribe_ girl?” Another handmaiden said and scrunched her face up at the idea.

 

Azula couldn’t care less, either way. Who Zuko chose to plant his seed into was his business; it didn’t effect the Fire Nation because she would make sure he never assumed the throne. His part-water nation offsprings wouldn’t taint the bloodline.

 

What she said, however, was, “My brother has always had strange tastes. _Especially_ in people.”

 

The girls giggled and Azula knew she had planted the seed well. These girls were the daughters of noble families; they would return home and tell their parents of Azula, the candidate who is _disgusted_ by Zuko’s non-fire nation courtship and would _never_ do so. Yet another reason for those supremacist families to vote in favour of Azula.

 

Beyond that, Azula now had something to hold over Zuko. Something he wouldn’t be expecting. Not to mention the _other_ trick she had up her sleeve.

 

“Princess.” One handmaiden said, “Will you be wearing a gown or your armour to the banquet tonight?”

 

Azula opened her eyes and looked at the girl, asking, “What banquet?”

 

“Prince Zuko is holding a banquet tonight in the palace.” She said, “In honour of your return. Many noble families and military leaders will be there, I believe.”

 

Azula leaned her head back and smiled. Everything was going according to plan. She chose the armour; tonight she was walking onto a battlefield and she intended to win.

 

* * *

 

 

The food was delicious; Azula didn’t have the luxury of such extravagant meals during her stay at the asylum. She had nearly forgotten what fire flakes tasted like. Noodles, meat, fish, rice, fire cakes and more were laid out before her to choose from.

 

Still, she only ate a skewer of pork slices. Tonight was not going to be spent feasting, but socialising.

 

The introductions had already concluded and Zuko had told Azula that he wouldn’t be able to speak with her much tonight. Apparently he was needed elsewhere. He would return later during the night, however.

 

Azula didn’t mind; in fact, that made things easier.

 

When Zuko left the banquet hall, a nobleman approached her. Lo Huang, an admiral if Azula remembered correctly. They bowed to each other, his much deeper than hers.

 

“It is my honour to welcome you back, Princess Azula.” He said in a voice deeper than what Azula expected.

 

“Thank you, Admiral Lo.” Azula said, “The city appears the same as I remember it.”

 

A dark look passed over his face as he said, “But it’s not the same city, Your Highness. The situation here, in the entire _country_ , is unstable. We are without a permanent leader. General Touma is acting as the temporary Fire Lord but it is not enough. The people need an answer.”

 

“To what question, admiral?” Azula asked before sipping her wine.

 

“Which child of Fire Lord Ozai will assume the throne?” He answered, adding, “The disgraced traitor son or the insane prodigy of a daughter?”

 

Azula grit her teeth at that last part. The word “insane” didn’t sit well with her. She was better now (sort of), so she was able to refrain from snapping the admiral’s neck where he stood.

 

“Tell me, admiral,” Azula said, “who do you favour?”

 

He didn’t miss a beat, answering, “You fought for the Fire Nation many times, Princess. You were the Fire Lord’s right hand, you’re a bending prodigy — you _conquered_ Ba Sing Se. As far as I’m concerned, you are the only Fire Lord who would put our nation first.”

 

Azula had to agree with that: she _would_ put the Fire Nation first. Her loyalties have always laid with her country. The same cannot be said with Zuko.

 

She glanced around the room. The festivities were still going on but she caught the eyes of many people watching her. Military leaders, noblemen, even retired generals. Those glances were silent vows of allegiance; Azula heard them loud and clear.

 

“Azula — Princess Azula.” The admiral corrected himself. “There are many who feel as I do. We have pledged our allegiance to you, the _true_ Fire Lord. Your brother is not fit to rule this nation.”

 

Now _that_ was what Azula liked to hear.

 

* * *

 

 

As he promised, Zuko returned to the banquet hall later that night. Azula had already tied up all the loose ends by that point; it was time to go in for the kill.

 

The two siblings found themselves standing on the balcony together, gazing down at the city streets as the warm wind blew around them.

 

“Azula…” Zuko said, unable to look her in the eyes, “I’m sorry for not visiting you. I wanted to — believe me, I did. But I could never build up the courage to face you. I’m sorry.”

 

An apology. Azula had expected this. She told herself that the burning in her chest and the pricking of her eyes were caused by the pork skewer, probably meat gone bad. She turned to him, waving her wrist dismissively.

 

“Don’t beat yourself up, big brother.” She said airily, “Spending a few years in a cell really gives you some perspective.”

 

Zuko glanced at her and asked, “How so?”

 

Azula leaned against the stone ledge and said, “It gave me time to reflect. To think about people and my life. You wouldn’t believe the people who came to visit me.”

 

“I know Ty Lee did.”

 

Azula sucked in a sharp breath. That name alone made her blood boil. She let out a deep breath before saying, “Yes, well, she didn’t stay for long. The smoke might’ve been too overwhelming for her.”

 

Funnily enough, Ty Lee was the only visitor she had over the years. No one else came. Not Zuko, not Uncle Iroh, not _Mai_. Only Ty Lee, the circus freak who betrayed her. And Azula had chased her away, hands covered in smoke and trembling.

 

“So, Zuzu,” Azula began, shoving those memories back, “how’s life been since I was gone?”

 

Zuko leaned against the ledge and said, “Peaceful. The Avatar has been rebuilding the world, removing Fire Nation colonies and just fixing the world, basically.”

 

Of course he was. The young Avatar was probably a young man by now, likely fifteen. She wondered about how he had changed. About others who must’ve grown up in her absence.

 

He continued, “I’ve been doing my best to improve relations with the other kingdoms. Uncle Iroh lives in Ba Sing Se now. He reopened that tea shop; the Jasmine Dragon. Mai… we aren’t together anymore. We fought too much and, well, it just didn’t work. She’ll be going university soon, somewhere outside the capital city.”

 

Azula hummed: life went on. The world would still turn, even in her absence.

 

“ _Ty Lee_ ,” Azula said, the name bitter in her mouth, “is a Kyoshi Warrior now, I’m told. So much for not wanting to be a part of a matched set.”

 

“She says she’s sorry. About you getting put in the asylum.” Zuko said gently, “She writes to me sometimes, asking if you’ve gotten any better.”

 

Azula didn’t want to hear that. She didn’t want to hear Ty Lee’s sob story about how sad it was that Azula was locked in an asylum when it was Ty Lee who betrayed her, who allowed her to be captured in the first place.

 

The silence between them answered for her.

 

Instead of dwelling on her, she asked him, “Nervous about the trial tomorrow?”

 

“No?” Zuko said with a frown, adding, “Why would I be?”

 

Azula examined her nails; pristine. She said, “That’s to be expected. It was never your ambition to become Fire Lord anyway.”

 

Zuko paused and asked, “Wait. You don’t think you’re going to win, do you?”

 

“Oh, Zuzu.” Azula said haughtily, “I _know_ I’m going to win.”

 

She backed away from the ledge and circled her brother, like a predator closing in on a cornered prey. Zuko eyed her warily, noticing the shift in the atmosphere. She could finally stop pretending like a frail, damaged patient from the asylum.

 

“Look around you, brother.” Azula said, “Do you think any of those people support you? You, a traitor to the Fire Nation. The man who caused the Fire Nation to lose the war because you aided the Avatar instead of your country.”

 

Zuko scrunched up his face and said, “I did what was _right—_ ”

 

“What’s right and wrong doesn’t matter in politics. That’s something you’ve never understood.” Azula said simply, “Those men in uniforms, Zuko, are military leaders. They served this nation; to them, you’re nothing more than a disgraced traitor who made them lose the war. And the nobility? They know you will never put the Fire Nation first as long as the Avatar is alive.”

 

“That’s—” Zuko began but cut himself off, “The throne is my birthright! It doesn’t matter what a few old men think of me!”

 

“See, that’s the reason why you can never be the Fire Lord.” Azula continued, thoroughly enjoying this monologue, “Their opinion matters the most because the second you assume the throne, I guarantee you they will organise a coup against you.”

 

To rub salt into the wound, Azula added, “Especially when they learn that you’re planning to wed a water tribe girl. I mean, _really_ , Zuko? You know they would never accept that.”

 

“How did you…” Zuko trailed off, eyes wide.

 

“I have my sources.” Azula said, “Did you think I would just spend my time staring at a wall during my time in the asylum? Give me some credit.”

 

Zuko let out a huff and scowled at his sister. Azula thrived off of this. His anger meant that she was winning.

 

“Do you really think that they will allow an insane asylum-patient become the Fire Lord?” Zuko asked.

 

“I think they will.” Azula said, ignoring _that_ word, “What they _won’t_ allow is for a bastard to become the Fire Lord.”

 

“I’m not a bastard, Ozai is my father!” Zuko snarled.

 

“Yes, yes, we both know this.” Azula said, “But we also know that I can spin a pretty tale. One about an arranged marriage and a runaway mother. Our mother fled the palace the same night our grandfather was murdered — the same night our father was planning on murdering you. It all adds up against you, even if it’s only a lie.”

 

Inside, the party was still raging on. Outside, Azula could only hear the wind and the sound of her own heart beating in her ears. It felt _good_ to win again.

 

“You’ve really thought of everything, haven’t you?” Zuko said bitterly.

 

Azula shrugged and said, “Well, I had time on my hands.”

 

A silence settled between them. Azula was winning this battle and he knew it. Now all she had to do was wait for his next words.

 

When Zuko finally spoke up, he said, “Well, since you’re a brilliant strategist, you must have a bargain planned as well. There’s always something more with you.”

 

“You’re right: I do have a proposition for you.” Azula said, “Abdicate the throne and become an ambassador for the Avatar. I know Uncle Iroh’s gotten to you with his idealistic ramblings about unity between kingdoms. You’ll be able to make sure I don’t go back to our colonising days and you can spread peace, love and positivity. Since that’s apparently your niche these days.”

 

“An ambassador for the Avatar.” Zuko said slowly, “So a glorified supervisor?”

 

Azula narrowed her eyes and said, “You’re going to be the bridge between our nations. The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes will never trust me but you? They know you fought for the Avatar and them. They’ll listen to you. You will be vital for negotiations between our three nations.”

 

Zuko scowled back and said, “So I’ll be included during war councils? You won’t just let me roam the palace for the rest of my life.”

 

“You may be my competition but you’re still my brother.” Azula said, “You will be my right hand, I swear it.”

 

The two siblings stared at each other for some time, both assessing the other. Azula was sure that she had sealed the deal with that “right hand” nonsense — she meant it, but it was still a manipulation tactic. But Zuko was unpredictable.

 

“Fine.” Zuko said, “I’ll abdicate the throne.”

 

Azula smirked.

 

Zuko quickly said, “But if you ever start expanding outside of the Fire Nation—”

 

“Yes, yes, you’ll blow me to smithereens. I got the message.” Azula said, a faint smile on her face.

 

Zuko sighed, clearly unhappy with his defeat. Azula slapped him on the back and said, “Don’t look so down, Zuzu. At least now you’ll be able to marry that water peasant now.”

 

“How did you even find out about that?” Zuko said with a huff.

 

“Handmaidens have loose lips,” Azula said simply.

 

Zuko smacked his hand to his forehead and Azula let out a snort. She was in a _much_ better mood tonight. It felt good to be on top again.

 

“It’s been a long night.” Azula said, dusting off her uniform, “I’ll retire to my bedchamber; I have a big day tomorrow.”

 

Zuko grunted in response. As Azula stood by the doorway, she turned back for a moment to look at her brother. He noticed and held her gaze.

 

She wanted to say something, tell him that she missed him and that she was happy to be home. She wanted to scream at him and cry and demand an answer — why didn’t he come back for her? She wanted to say so much.

 

Instead, she clenched her jaw and went back inside.

 

* * *

 

 

The last time Azula had stood in the throne room, she was the Fire Lord. Granted, she had banished all of her staff and guards but that was semantics — the actions of a broken mind. Now, however, her mind was clear and focused on the task at hand.

 

General Touma sat in the Fire Lord’s throne, looking as old as time itself. He was still dressed in his military uniform — he wouldn’t dare put on the Fire Lord’s attire. He was flanked by a group of fire sages, all of which were looking directly at Azula.

 

She and Zuko were seated in front of the throne, while distinguished Fire Nation citizens sat on either side of the throne room, acting as witnesses and the jury. The majority were going to vote for Azula; she had no fear, only the shiver of anticipation.

 

“Zuko, firstborn of Fire Lord Ozai. Azula, secondborn of Fire Lord Ozai. Rise.” General Touma said, his voice echoing throughout the room.

 

The trial had begun.

 

“Whoever is ready to present their case for the throne, step forward.” He called, glancing between the siblings.

 

Azula stepped forward. Behind her, Zuko knelt on the floor and waited, as was the custom. She had already ensured her victory, but convincing the fire sages of her worth was required. She knew what she had to say.

 

“Before Fire Lord Ozai was imprisoned by the Avatar,” Azula began, hiding a smirk at the grumbling that name invoked, “he already named me as his successor. On the day of Sozin’s Comet, I reigned as Fire Lord and sat where General Touma now sits. My brother challenged me to an agni kai on this day, as well, for my throne.”

 

There were murmurs among the jury. Agni kais were a solemn topic in the Fire Nation and Azula knew exactly how to twist her words against them.

 

“And what was the outcome of this agni kai?” General Touma asked.

 

Azula smirked and said, “You may ask my brother to expose his chest and reveal the scar where my lightning struck him.”

 

There was immediate rumbling and shouting; they knew what a burn mark meant. Azula had clearly won the agni kai by burning Zuko and therefore the title of Fire Lord still belonged to her.

 

“That won’t be necessary.” General Touma said gruffly.

 

“That is all.” Azula said simply, adding, “I have nothing else to say.”

 

Nothing else was needed. The outcome of the agni kai was final and sacred; to ignore it was to go against everything the Fire Nation believed in.

 

“Crown Prince Zuko.” General Touma called, “Please step forward and state your defence.”

 

Azula knelt down as Zuko rose to his feet. He walked to the front and Azula noticed the lack of anxiety in his steps. He was clear on what he was going to do.

 

“I wish to withdraw my claim to the throne.”

 

The room erupted into whispers as Zuko returned to his seat. He knelt beside Azula and she turned to look at him. He looked at her and nodded solemnly. She mirrored him. This was not the time to gloat; the two of them had come to an agreement and she would respect that. She wasn’t a child who had beaten her brother at a game, she was a sister whom her brother put his trust in.

 

To mock him would be disrespectful and unbecoming of the future Fire Lord.

 

Once the fire sages had silenced the throne room, the siblings were asked to rise to their feet. They did so, and waited for the inevitable to occur.

 

“In light of this trial and Crown Prince Zuko’s abdication,” General Touma boomed, “a vote will not be taking place tonight. The future of the Fire Nation has been decided. Crown Princess Azula will assume the throne on her eighteenth birthday, as was the wish of Fire Lord Ozai.”

 

There was no cheering; this was a trial that determined the fate of the country, not a circus. Instead, the audience looked on and nodded to Azula when she caught their eye. A silent gesture of congratulations.

 

Two days ago, Azula was sitting in an asylum and hadn’t bathed for a week. Today, she was being named heir to the throne. Life was funny like that.

 

Azula glanced over at her brother, only to find Zuko with his head bowed low. This was her victory, but at the expense of her brother. Silently, she reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her but she was looking straight ahead.

 

He squared his shoulders, easily towering over her at his full height. Azula understood; she would keep her promise.

 

* * *

 

 

Life changed after that. Azula had returned home to the palace and was settled permanently. Suddenly, Azula was no longer a patient in an asylum but one of the most important people in the Fire Nation.

 

She believed she was settling in well.

 

“Your technique is sloppy.” Zuko said before thrusting another jet of fire at her.

 

Azula snarled out, “I’m just getting warmed up, _brother_.”

 

The two siblings were sparring in the courtyard and it wasn’t going well for Azula. She could no longer produce her signature blue flames; agni, she could barely produce any flames. So far, she had been doing her best to evade Zuko’s attacks.

 

Azula growled and furiously punched the air; tiny flames escaped her fist and smoke landed on her knuckles.

 

Zuko came to a stop in front of her. He gave her a sharp look and said, “What’s wrong with your bending?”

 

She let him come a step closer and then grabbed his arm before swinging him over her shoulder. He soared over her back and she pinned him to the ground.

 

If she couldn’t beat him at bending, she could at least remind him who was the better hand-to-hand fighter. That sparring match had bruised her ego.

 

He groaned as he laid on the floor, the wind knocked out of him. Azula huffed and plopped down next to him, staring at her smoke covered fists.

 

“I don’t know!” Azula snarled out, trying to produce flames in the palm of her hand.

 

A candlelight flame appeared for a moment before being blown away by a gentle breeze, as if to taunt her. Was this some sort of joke? Had those years of not bending at the asylum really affected her bending so greatly?

 

Zuko sat up, rubbing his back and grumbling. He said, “Maybe you’ve just lost practice. The doctors told me you were forbidden from bending.”

 

Azula scoffed, saying, “That didn’t stop me. At first, anyway. They must be washing the smoke out of that cell as we speak.”

 

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, the words Azula hadn’t said were loud and clear as it hung in the air: _But, of course, you wouldn’t know about that_.

 

“C’mon, we’ll go through a few forms together. Let’s see if we can jog your muscle memory.” Zuko said as he slapped her on the back. It was harder than necessary but Azula knew it was simply payback for being thrown earlier.

 

“ _Forms_.” Azula scrunched her face up in disgust. “I mastered forms when I was five years old, am I no more competent than a child?”

 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Zuko said, the smug grin stretching across his face.

 

Azula punched him in the arm and he yelped. She tried to hold a straight face but the moment Zuko snorted, the two broke out into laughter. It felt like old times for a moment. Just Zuko and Azula, the two siblings sparring together before mother called them inside for dinner.

 

Her heart bled for simpler times. They could never return to that time, but Azula longed for them anyway. She couldn’t erase the bad blood between her and her brother but she could pretend if she shut her eyes tight enough.

 

Zuko helped her to her feet and Azula ignored the smile on her face. She was afraid of what that smile meant — she was afraid to open up to Zuko and put her trust in him.

 

She had trusted people before and all it got her was a padded cell.

 

_later that day._

 

It had been many years since Azula sat down with Zuko for a meal. When they were children, they would eat on the pergola by the gardens. Their mother would tell them stories about legendary heroes and beasts who could breathe fire. She taught them how to eat the broth-filled dumplings without burning their mouths.

 

Zuko always burned his mouth; Azula simply knew better than to shove the entire thing in her just because she was hungry.

 

“Guess what this is.” Zuko said, holding up a bag of tea leaves.

 

Azula only looked at it for a moment before saying, “Dark leaves. It’s from the Earth Kingdom.”

 

Zuko grinned and said, “From Uncle Iroh. He sent a bag of his special brew when he heard about the trial. I’m guessing it was for stress but…”

 

Azula and Iroh had never been close. Like their mother, Iroh favoured Zuko over Azula and doted on him throughout their childhood. He could say it was because Ozai neglected Zuko in favour of her, but Azula knew the truth:

 

Iroh was protecting Zuko from a monster, just as her mother did.

 

“I’ve never cared for tea.” Azula said simply. “It’s just leaf juice.”

 

Zuko chuckled and said, “I was never a fan either. But Uncle made me like it.”

 

Azula didn’t say anything. She watched Zuko brew the tea, his technique perfect and sure.

 

“I see he taught you how to brew tea as well.” Azula said, watching his hands.

 

Zuko glanced up at her and said, “While we were on the run, Uncle and I worked at a tea shop in Ba Sing Se. I did it for so long that I guess it’s kinda like second nature to me.”

 

He poured her a cup of tea. She took it and held it to her nose. _Jasmine_. Iroh’s favourite. It tasted just as strong as Azula remembered.

 

“He asked about you, y’know.” Zuko said.

 

Azula tried not to flinch.

 

“He asked about your recovery every month.” Zuko said, “He sent you some things while you were… Jasmine rice was one of them. I think jook, too. He worried that the wardens weren’t feeding you properly and—”

 

“Then why didn’t he come and visit?” Azula asked.

 

The room grew quiet. Zuko glanced at Azula but she was looking towards the pond, watching the turtle-ducks swim around. A family of them. For a moment, Azula envied an animal for the family bond it shared.

 

At best, her family was in tatters.

 

“His life is in Ba Sing Se now. He won’t set foot into the Fire Nation.” Zuko said simply.

 

Azula smiled mirthlessly and said, “If it had been you locked up in that asylum, brother, our uncle would’ve swam across the ocean to see you. Don’t feed me lies, there’s plenty of food here.”

 

“Azula—”

 

“Enough.” She said, “I’m not going to sit here and cry because Uncle doesn’t _wuv_ me. I’m hungry and I want to eat in peace.”

 

Zuko looked like he was going to say more but Azula shot him a pointed look. He sighed and turned back to his meal. Azula grabbed the pork bun and the soy sauce, her mouth salivating in anticipation — she hadn’t eaten one in months.

 

The two siblings ate in silence for a few minutes. It was nice, if Azula was being truthful. Too bad the silence was broken by Zuko dropping his chopsticks.

 

“Is that…” Zuko narrowed his eyes at the sky, “ _Aang_?”

 

Azula glanced at the sky and, sure enough, the boy was soaring through the skies. He was riding on his sky bison, which seemed even bigger than Azula remember.

 

Did that boy really fly across the world to come here? She had an inkling about why he was here.

 

The boy jumped off of the sky bison and flew down on his glider. The contraption had an upgrade, now donning the air nation symbols on the wings.

 

Zuko jumped to his feet and raced over to the middle of the gardens, abandoning his food. Azula took the opportunity to steal his pork bun. She nibbled on it as Zuko and Aang argued back and forth. She couldn’t hear what they were saying but she could guess.

 

The Avatar boy was taller now. He wasn’t the pipsqueak that Azula remembered, he was only a head shorter than Zuko. He still had baby fat on his cheeks but he seemed older now, burdened by the world. Had Azula really been gone for that long?

 

Zuko tried to pull Aang back but the boy escaped and soared over to Azula. She had no fear; Zuko wouldn’t let any harm come to her. It wasn’t that she trusted him, it would just be politically stupid to allow the Avatar to kill her.

 

So she stared at the boy with a bored expression when he soared towards her. He landed onto the pergola and stepped on her food, staff ready to strike her. She glanced at his foot covered in noodles and then glanced back up at him.

 

 _This_ was the boy who defeated her father?

 

“I don’t know what game you’re playing, Azula,” The boy snarled, “but it ends here. I won’t let you become the Fire Lord.”

 

Azula rolled her eyes and said, “Unfortunately, _Avatar_ , you don’t have a say in this. Your role as Avatar doesn’t extend to appointing the leaders of nations.”

 

“Aang! Don’t do this!” Zuko said as he caught up to them. “Azula isn’t going to follow our father, she won’t start a war!”

 

Aang snapped his head around to look at him and said, “And how do you know that?”

 

Azula was growing tired of this. The Avatar had interrupted a lovely dinner and Azula was still hungry. She decided to stop aggravating the little hero and defend herself.

 

“The Fire Nation is not what it was two years ago, Avatar. We no longer possess the men, territory or upper hand to expand our empire. So even if I wanted to follow in my father’s legacy, I _can’t_. Now will you please get your foot out of my soup bowl?”

 

It was probably the ‘please’ that got through to him. Azula _never_ said please — at least, not when she wasn’t mocking someone. But she was serious: she was hungry and tired and just wanted to eat dinner.

 

She wasn’t lying either. She had already assessed the Fire Nation’s capabilities and they weren’t the same nation she served. They had taken a blow after the war ended and it would take generations to recover from them. War was no longer an option. Only recovery.

 

“Zuko, are you sure about this?” The boy asked, turning to his friend.

 

Azula summoned one of her handmaidens who had been standing outside, waiting patiently. While the Avatar and her brother bickered back and forth about Azula’s evil tendencies, she would make some arrangements.

 

“Inform General Touma that the Avatar is here. I don’t need that old fart accusing me of treason for withholding that information.” Azula said, adding, “Arrange a room for the Avatar to stay in indefinitely. And have that sky bison taken care of. It must be hungry after that journey.”

 

The handmaiden rushed off quickly, grabbing a few more handmaidens to help her.

 

“See!” Zuko said, gesturing at Azula. “She’s even feeding Appa. She’s changed!”

 

“No I haven’t.” Azula said, “The only thing that’s changed is that I’m the future Fire Lord and need to act appropriately. Which means accomodating the Avatar, now that he isn’t an enemy of the Fire Nation. I’m still the same bitch who shot lightning at you.”

 

Aang gave her a scowl before looking at Zuko, who slapped a palm to his forehead. Azula glanced behind them and shook her head at the handmaidens struggling to take the sky bison to the stables.

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel reassured?” Aang asked her, scowling.

 

“I don’t care what it makes you feel.” Azula said plainly. “Take a seat. Grab a bowl. I’ll tell you all about my nefarious plans to colonise that fire cake I’ve been eyeing all night.”

 

They did as she ordered and sat on the pergola. Zuko filled Aang in about the trial, about Azula’s bargain, even about Azula’s inability to bend. Azula thought he could’ve left that part out. In the end, Aang conceded begrudgingly. He told Zuko that he would hold him accountable for Azula’s actions as his ambassador; Zuko said it was duly noted.

 

And that’s how the Avatar and the Fire Lord’s children spent dinner together, sharing a fire cake.

 

* * *

 

 

The nightmares never left Azula. She would still wake up screaming in the middle of the night, cold sweat clinging to her skin. She couldn’t keep mirrors in her room either — she was afraid of who she’d find staring back at her.

 

She didn’t sleep most nights. The nightmares were tiresome and she had many things to catch up on. Instead of retiring to her bedchamber, she would take a detour around the palace. She found herself staring up at the tapestry sometimes. The generations of Fire Lords stood tall and proud before her and she shivered when she thought about it.

 

She was descended from generations of royalty; being the Fire Lord had always been her destiny.

 

Sometimes she’d find herself in the Dragonbone Catacombs. The fire sages were pleased that the future Fire Lord was concerned with the sacred history of their nation. Ever since she was a child, she knew the value of books and reading. You learned valuable information which could save your life one day.

 

The catacombs held a vast collection information that Azula could distract herself with. The history of the Fire Nation, how the fire tribes were unified under one great leader and he was crowned Fire Lord. He led his people to wealth and prosperity.

 

That’s what a Fire Lord is meant to do. Their role is to preserve the values of the nation while striving for wealth and progress.

 

The catacombs held the personal diaries of many Fire Lords. For a week, Azula spent her time reading through those diaries under the lamplight. She would only return to the palace when the third lamp burned out.

 

She also discovered tomes describing what the Fire Nation believed to be legends. Writings about the dragons, and the Sun Warriors who worshipped them. Tales of legendary heroes and firebending masters who could swallow and breathe fire, just as the dragons did.

 

Reading kept her sane. She fought off sleep just to read the next sentence, knowing that sleep only offered her nightmares now. She was worried she’d run out of reading material soon.

 

When she did return to the palace, she’d sleep for a few hours if the nightmares didn’t come. Then the sun would rise and so would Azula. The future Fire Lord was always busy.

 

“You haven’t been sleeping properly.” Zuko would tell her, pointing at the bags under her eyes.

 

She’d reply with: “I can sleep when I’m dead. Things to do, Zuzu.”

 

The nightmares were her secret to keep. She knew if she told him about them, he’d ask what they were about. She can’t tell him. She _won’t_.

 

There’s a reason why she won’t keep mirrors in her room.

 

* * *

 

 

Azula knew something was off when Zuko was the one to wake her up.

 

Her handmaidens were getting her dressed for the day and Zuko walked in. He wasn’t wearing his uniform anymore, just a simple tunic and pants. That wasn’t what was off, though. It was the way he was fiddling with his hands.

 

“Hey Azula,” Zuko said, “I just wanted to walk you to the dining hall today.”

 

Azula narrowed her eyes at him. She glanced down at his hands. They were still fiddly.

 

When they were children, Ozai was relentless when he scolded Zuko. He wasn’t loud, but his words cut through Zuko like a hot knife through butter. Whenever he had done something wrong, Zuko fiddled with his hands.

 

Just like he was doing right now.

 

“Any reason?” Azula asked. It was too early for his shenanigans.

 

Zuko swallowed and said, “No! Of course not. I’m just being a good big brother.”

 

Now she knew he was lying; Zuko never called himself her ‘big brother’ unless he had done something wrong. Azula just didn’t know what it was.

 

“Dismissed.” Azula barked, watching the handmaidens scatter to the wind.

 

She didn’t have to do much snooping around to find out why Zuko was so anxious. He told her himself.

 

“I kinda lied before.” He said, “There _is_ a reason why I’m taking you.”

 

“Which is…” Azula drawled.

 

“We have a visitor.”

 

Many faces came to Azula’s mind. She grabbed Zuko and pinned him to the wall, snarling, “If you brought _Mother_ here—”

 

“No, no!” Zuko said, “It’s not her!”

 

“Then who?” Azula asked, eyes blazing.

 

He was quiet for a moment before saying, “I can’t tell you. Just see for yourself.”

 

Azula had half a mind to punch him; how _dare_ he bring someone into their home without her consent? But she also knew that Zuko was allowing her to keep him pinned here and he could fight back but isn’t. She wouldn’t push him.

 

She let go of his shirt and stepped back, collecting herself. She refused to admit to herself that she was scared and taking it out on Zuko. Who knows who he brought?

 

“ _Agni_ , what did they feed you in that place?” Zuko grumbled as he rubbed his chest.

 

Azula ignored him and walked towards the dining hall, a fire in her stomach. She killed the Avatar and conquered Ba Sing Se: she could handle whoever was behind that door.

 

The guards bowed to Azula as she approached them and opened the doors. When they opened and Azula could see inside, she stopped dead in her tracks.

 

There, munching on a lychee, was Ty Lee.

 

The acrobat caught Azula’s gaze and froze. Immediately, she rose to her feet. She was so much older now. She wasn’t the same bubbly girl that Azula could bully into submission anymore, she could tell. This was a Kyoshi Warrior and Azula knew better than to underestimate Ty Lee again.

 

Azula clenched her jaw. How _dare_ she show her face here? After everything she had done.

 

She barely heard Zuko tell the guards to lock the doors behind them — her attention was solely on Ty Lee. When the doors slammed shut, Azula felt her hands tremble and her eyes prick.

 

No, no, _no_. She would _not_ cry in front of this traitor! She was stronger than that, dammit.

 

“Azula.” Ty Lee said.

 

There was a certain steel to her tone that Azula had never heard below, let alone be directed at her.

 

“Customarily, my subjects bow before greeting me.” Azula said, her voice as cold as ice.

 

Ty Lee swallowed and Azula felt faint. Why was she reacting like this? It was _just_ Ty Lee, why did she feel so weak?

 

“Zuko mentioned that you were still angry.” Ty Lee said, a frown growing on her face.

 

Azula scoffed and said, “ _Angry_? Why would I be angry? It’s not as if my closest friend betrayed me and is now standing in my home. And I noticed that you still have yet to bow.”

 

Ty Lee stepped forward. Azula took a step back. Even if she still had her bending, Ty Lee was a skilled fighter. She could easily defeat Azula in her current state.

 

“Even when we were kids, I never bowed to you.” Ty Lee said, adding, “I’m not about to start now.”

 

“What else can I expect from a traitor?” Azula snarled.

 

Ty Lee took another step forward, “Can you blame me, Azula? You coerced me into joining you, you threatened my life, you were going to _kill_ Mai. I had every right to betray you.”

 

If Azula’s bending had been working, she might’ve struck Ty Lee down where she stood. She could _feel_ the electricity coursing through her, just under the surface.

 

“How dare you!” Azula snapped, “I made you who you are today—”

 

“No you didn’t!” Ty Lee roared back.

 

Azula flinched. When did the circus freak grow a backbone?

 

“I am who I am today in _spite_ of you!” Ty Lee said, her eyes growing wet, “I was terrified of you and you used that against me. You took me away from the one place where I was happy because you wanted a friend. I didn’t realise how horrible of a friend you were until I joined the Kyoshi Warriors and realised _friends don’t hurt friends_.”

 

Azula was trembling. She had been a terrible friend and she had coerced Ty Lee into joining her, she wouldn’t deny this. She just never expected to be called out for it.

 

“So why are you here? If I’m such a terrible person and your life is _so_ much better with those painted harpies, why are you here?” Azula snarled.

 

Ty Lee took another step forward. They were only a few feet away from each other now, and Azula felt like she couldn’t breathe.

 

She said, “I wish I knew. I should’ve just stayed away but I _can’t_. You used to be my whole world — not by choice, mind you. I cared about you. Agni, I loved you.”

 

“Lies! All you traitors do is _lie_!” She spat, backing away from the advancing girl.

 

Ty Lee looked so damn sad and it tugged on Azula’s heartstrings. How dare she manipulate Azula like this, when she was vulnerable and malleable?

 

She sighed and said, “Azula, I loved you. I _love_ you. As much as I hate the hold you still have over me, I know you need me just as much as I need you.”

 

Azula shook her head. If she believed that traitor for even a moment, she’d find herself paralysed with her face in the dirt. She cannot repeat past mistakes.

 

“What do you want, Ty Lee?” Azula asked.

 

“I want to forgive you.” Ty Lee said, adding, “I want you to give me a reason to forgive you.”

 

Azula let out a cackle and Ty Lee’s scowl deepened. That girl had a lot of nerve, she’d give her that.

 

“Who says I want your forgiveness?” Azula argued.

 

Ty Lee smirked and walked forward. Azula kept walking back and yelped when her back hit the wall. There’s nowhere for her to run, to escape this traitor. Her heart hammered in her throat and she prayed to whatever spirits were listening that she could just disappear.

 

Ty Lee stood in front of her now. Azula could see the specks of gold in her brown eyes. She had grown up in the last two years: she was only a bit shorter than Azula, and she lost her childish face. She looked like a young woman now. The only thing that remained the same was her eyes.

 

They still made Azula weak at the knees.

 

“You do. You’ve always needed me.” Ty Lee said simply.

 

Azula hated her. She hated that she was right. Agni, she regretted the day that she chased Ty Lee away from the asylum. She had a chance to fix what she had with Ty Lee but the wounds of rejection were still fresh and she wouldn’t listen to reason.

 

“So what now?” Azula asked, pressing up against the wall, “Is this how you’ll get your revenge? By tormenting me in a vulnerable state? My, Ty Lee, you really learned from the best.”

 

Ty Lee shoved her up against the wall, saying, “For once in your life, shut up!”

 

Azula did.

 

“You used to tell me things, Azula. Things you couldn’t tell Mai. You trusted me with what you said.” Ty Lee said, “You said you wanted to become a better Fire Lord than your father. Do you remember that?”

 

Of course she did. Azula didn’t say anything, however. She wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of a response.

 

Ty Lee continued, “I’m giving you the chance to be better than him. Your father was a friendless tyrant because he had too much pride to admit when he was wrong. Are you just like your father, Azula? Or can you admit what you did to me was wrong? Can you ask for forgiveness?”

 

Azula cursed under her breath. She knew Ty Lee was goading her into this and it was _working_. Ty Lee had always been a clever girl and she knew people even better than Azula did.

 

She knew she had a choice to make: apologise or become just like her father. Become the monster she was raised to be.

 

Ty Lee still held her up against the wall, her hands coiled around her shirt. Azula could practically taste the lychee on her lips. This was the same girl who used to praise and adore her when they were children. Now, after everything Azula had done, she could see the conflict raging inside Ty Lee. A conflict between her hate for her abuser and her love for that same person.

 

It was sickening. Azula wanted to fix that. She missed being adored but she knew Ty Lee would make her earn it again.

 

“I’m sorry.” She murmured.

 

Ty Lee’s mouth twitched upwards as she said, “What was that? I didn’t quite catch that.”

 

“Don’t mock me.” Azula snarled and thrashed against Ty Lee’s grip.

 

She hated that Ty Lee was so much stronger than her now.

 

“I’m sorry for what I did to you.” Azula said, louder this time, “Coercion, deceit, threats — I did them all and it was _wrong_. _I_ was wrong. Forgive me.”

 

Ty Lee bowed her head and let out a sigh. Azula took that moment to say, “Don’t ever compare me to my father again. I just showed you that I’m superior to that shell of a man.”

 

“I never said you were forgiven.”

 

Azula froze. Ty Lee looked back up at her with a malicious smile. Somehow, it suited her just as much as a sweet smile did.

 

She narrowed her eyes and said, “You’re just toying with me now.”

 

“I’m not.” Ty Lee said firmly, “If you think years of manipulation is just going to be forgiven with a few forced words, then the asylum really did get to you. No, I’m gonna stick around. I’m going to make you earn my forgiveness.”

 

Azula shoved her off. This was going too far. She said, “I’m not going to play this game with you, Ty Lee.”

 

Ty Lee took a few steps back and said, “Yes you will.”

 

She looked so confident, so sure about her words. Azula narrowed her eyes at the warrior, asking, “And why is that?”

 

“Because you _want_ to prove yourself to me. I know you better than anyone Azula. You _miss_ me. Just as much as I miss you. This is going to be a second chance for the both of us.” Ty Lee said.

 

Azula huffed. She hated that Ty Lee was right. She did miss her. She missed the moments she shared with Ty Lee that weren’t tainted with manipulation and threats. She missed having Ty Lee around. She knew that proving herself to Ty Lee would be difficult but she was born to achieve feats that others couldn’t.

 

And she did love a challenge.

 

“So that’s it?” Azula asked, crossing her arms, “You’re just going to hang around like some parasite?”

 

“Bingo.” Ty Lee said, grinning.

 

For a moment, Azula looked at Ty Lee and saw her childhood friend. The one that would hide in the bushes with her to spy on her brother trying to flirt with Mai. For a moment, she could pretend like she hadn’t ruined the friendship she held most dear.

 

Azula blinked and she was dragged back to reality.

 

They weren’t children anymore. Azula ruined things and now she needed to fix them.

 

* * *

 

 

“What happened to not wanting to be part of a matched set?” Azula asked.

 

Ty Lee shrugged and said, “I realised it wasn’t the lookalike part that was the problem. It was the lack of attention. I get plenty of that as a Kyoshi Warrior.”

 

The two of them were walking around the palace gardens. The cherry blossoms were in full-blossom and the path was littered with pink petals. Ty Lee had been pleased with this fact: it was rare to come across cherry blossoms in the Earth Kingdom.

 

Ty Lee told her everything. She had joined the Kyoshi Warriors during Azula’s absence and taught them about chi-blocking. She told Azula that Zuko had contacted her before the trial, asking her to meet Azula.

 

Because _of course_ Zuko was to blame for this.

 

“Won’t your friends on Kyoshi Island miss you?” Azula asked, tilting her head.

 

Ty Lee shrugged and said, “I don’t like staying in one place for too long. You know this.”

 

She did.

 

“Then I suppose I should just send you home now, then.” Azula teased, “Before you grow tired of this place.”

 

That’s when Ty Lee slipped her hand into Azula’s and said, “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

 

It’s was too much, too fast. Azula yanked her hand away like it had been burned. That gesture hurt Ty Lee, she knew that. But she just wasn’t ready to go that far yet. It was too much.

 

As she continued walking, she said, “I’m sure he told you that I will be crowned Fire Lord on my eighteenth birthday.”

 

Ty Lee hummed behind her, saying, “I knew you would be. He didn’t have to tell me.”

 

“Is that so?” Azula asked, looking back over her shoulder at her… friend. Yes, her friend.

 

Ty Lee smiled mirthlessly at her and said, “You were born to be the Fire Lord. You wouldn’t let a pesky cell stop you from becoming that. One way or the other, Azula, you get your way. I learnt that the hard way.”

 

Azula clenched her jaw, understanding the implication. She wanted to apologise again but she stopped herself. Ty Lee told her to let her actions speak louder than her words and she intended to do just that.

 

“Those warriors… you suit them.” Azula said.

 

She glanced over at Ty Lee, who looked genuinely surprised. She was wearing the Earth Kingdom green and brown but she still looked beautiful. Azula thought that red always suited her more, however.

 

Happiness, Azula realised. Happiness looked good in Ty Lee.

 

“Thanks,” Ty Lee said, a little breathlessly.

 

That was… nice. It was nice being nice. What an odd discovery. Maybe she _could_ do this whole friendship thing.

 

“Have you visited your family at all?” Azula asked.

 

Ty Lee said, “I’ve visited a few times. My sisters are still the same and not. It’s hard to explain. Mum and Dad were happy to see me, though. They asked about you.”

 

Azula stumbled. She turned back and looked at Ty Lee with wide eyes, asking, “Me?”

 

“Of course,” she said, “You were my best friend when we were in school. When they heard about the asylum, they were heartbroken. We all were.”

 

Azula turned away from Ty Lee as she built up the nerve to ask her next question.

 

“Did you really write to Zuko about me?” She asked.

 

It grew quiet for a moment. Azula was too afraid to turn back and look at Ty Lee’s face. As it turned out, she didn’t have to: Ty Lee leaped in front of her and stopped her in her tracks.

 

“Every week.” Ty Lee said solemnly, “You couldn’t handle me visiting you at the asylum, I understood that. But I still wanted to know if you were getting better.”

 

That was the moment that Azula realised something about Ty Lee. No matter how badly Azula treated her, she would still have a special place in her heart. Ty Lee never stopped caring about her. It may just be her downfall if Azula couldn’t learn to be a good person.

 

She realised she would never deserve the patience and love Ty Lee had for her.

 

“Well?” Azula said, holding her hands out, “What do you think?”

 

Ty Lee gave her a once-over and Azula didn’t know why it made her feel so embarrassed.

 

Finally, she said, “You’re taller. Can’t say much else.”

 

Azula’s mouth hung open in offence. Ty Lee giggled and her eyes formed into half moons. It was beautiful.

 

Azula said, “Oh, I’ll give you something to laugh about.”

 

In the blink of an eye, she swung at Ty Lee who only narrowly dodged. The two broke out into a sparring match, testing each other’s fighting prowess after so many years. Azula hadn’t let herself get sloppy while confined but Ty Lee clearly had the advantage over her.

 

The nonbender jumped up into a nearby tree to catch her breath. She heaved out, “You’re not using your bending.”

 

Azula’s face darkened. She had forgotten to tell Ty Lee about that particular ordeal. She looked down at her palms before clenching them into fists.

 

“I can’t bend.” Azula admitted bitterly, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Zuko thinks it might be because I hadn’t bent while I was locked up but…”

 

Ty Lee slipped down from the tree and made her way over to Azula. The latter clenched her jaw and squared her shoulders, rising to her full height. She refused to receive any pity from her friend.

 

“What do you think?” Ty Lee asked. Azula had to admit that she concealed the pity in her voice well.

 

She looked down and focused on the palm of her hand. A small flame appeared, barely enough to feel any warmth from.

 

She scowled as she said, “It feels wrong. _Fake_. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with my bending: my forms are perfect. I think… I think there’s something wrong with me.”

 

Ty Lee asked, “What do you mean?”

 

Azula clenched her fist, extinguishing the flame. She encouraged Ty Lee to walk with her again.

 

“Some of the previous Fire Lords,” Azula began, “many of them struggled to maintain their bending. Something happened to them, _changed_ them, and they suddenly couldn’t bend anymore. Some of them were able to get back their bending but most…”

 

Ty Lee put her hand on Azula’s shoulder and said, “You think you’ve lost your bending forever.”

 

“It’s definitely a possibility.” Azula murmured.

 

The thought of losing her bending made Azula feel empty and terrified. She couldn’t imagine what her father felt like as he rotted in that prison cell. To lose one’s bending was akin to losing a part of their soul.

 

“Why don’t we ask Zuko about this?” Ty Lee asked, “Or the Avatar. They might know something—”

 

“Absolutely not.” Azula said sharply.

 

She heard Ty Lee sigh behind her. She knew talking to Zuko or the Avatar would be a smart decision; surely they would have some answer that Azula doesn’t. But her pride held her still, kept her from seeking out anybody else’s help. Seeking help was for the weak who weren’t strong enough to help themselves.

 

Her father had taught her that.

 

_later that day._

 

“If you’ve called me here to have a sleepover with the three of you, I’m seriously considering banishing all of you.” Azula said as she stood in the doorway of Zuko’s bedchamber.

 

“Why would I—” Zuko cut himself off with a sigh, “That’s not why I called for you.”

 

Azula crossed her arms and asked, “Then why am I here?”

 

In front of her, three people were staring at her: Ty Lee, the Avatar, and her brother. Azula felt like they were about to pull an intervention and she was vaguely sure this was Ty Lee’s doing, judging by the way she was shifting her eyes around guiltily.

 

Zuko said, “Ty Lee told me you were worried about your bending—”

 

She threw a sharp look at Ty Lee who flinched. The latter stood up and said, “You’re too stubborn to ask for help so I did it for you! Don’t look at me like that!”

 

Azula huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose, saying, “Continue, Zuko. I’ll deal with Ty Lee later.”

 

“As I was saying,” Zuko said gruffly, “she told me that you’re worried about your bending. I am too. If this was just you being out of practice, you would’ve regained your bending weeks ago.”

 

“Gee, thanks for the words of reassurance, Zuzu.” Azula drawled.

 

“I have an idea.” Zuko said.

 

“The last time you had an _idea_ , I was thrown in a padded cell for two years and the Fire Nation lost the war,” Azula said, “so forgive me if I’m not exactly excited.”

 

From where he was leaning on the wall, the Avatar asked, “Is she always like this?”

 

Zuko sighed and said, “Always.”

 

“That’s rough, buddy.”

 

“If you two are done, I’d like to hear this idea soon.” Azula said, adding, “I have a council meeting in ten minutes and the fire sages tend to yap on about tardiness.”

 

“Right, well,” Zuko began awkwardly, “you don’t know this but I lost my bending, too. It was when I was teaching Aang how to firebend.”

 

“And betraying your nation in the process.” Azula added, examining her nails.

 

She was met with silence. When she glanced up, she found everyone staring at her with a frustrated expression. Maybe it was best if she stopped interrupting.

 

“Continue.” She said.

 

Zuko huffed and said, “ _Anyway_ , when we realised I needed to regain my firebending to teach Aang, we travelled to find the original masters of firebending.”

 

“The dragons.” Azula said slowly, “You went dragon hunting.”

 

The Avatar jumped off the wall and said, “Not hunting! We went to learn from them.”

 

Azula was tired of these games. She said, “That’s nice and all, except for the fact that dragons are extinct. Sozin made sure of that.”

 

“They aren’t.” Zuko said firmly.

 

She turned to look at him. There was not a trace of deception or doubt in his eyes. She narrowed her eyes and said, “Explain yourself.”

 

“You remember the Sun Warriors.” Zuko said.

 

Azula nodded, saying, “Precursors to the tribes that became the Fire Nation a thousand years ago. Myths.”

 

“They aren’t myths.” Zuko said, “They’re real.”

 

Azula had enough. She turned to leave, saying, “Right, OK, well I have a meeting to get to.”

 

“Azula!” Ty Lee called.

 

She stopped in her tracks. She turned to look back at Ty Lee and found her looking at Azula with a stern expression. Oh agni.

 

“Just hear them out.” She said.

 

Azula stared at her for a moment longer, before sighing and waving her wrist at Zuko.

 

“They’re real. Me and Aang met them. They introduced us to the masters, Ran and Shaw. The masters were dragons, two of the last Great Dragons.” Zuko said.

 

“Our uncle slew the last Great Dragon so are you calling him a fraud?” Azula asked, smiling at this turn of events.

 

Zuko shook his head and said, “He lied to _protect_ them. He was deemed worthy by Ran and Shaw and they taught him the true meaning of firebending. They taught this to us as well.”

 

“So let me get this straight.”

 

The three of them looked up at her, blinking.

 

Azula said slowly, “The Sun Warriors are real. Dragons aren’t extinct. There’s possibly more of them still alive and breeding.”

 

“Right.” The Avatar said, nodding.

 

She turned to Zuko and asked, “Did you not think that this was _vital_ information for our country?”

 

“You can’t tell anyone about this.” Aang said firmly.

 

Zuko jumped in, “The Sun Warriors made us promise not to tell anyone about their existence. They didn’t want anyone else hunting the dragons again.”

 

“Zuko, I don’t want to _hunt_ the dragons.” Azula said, growing impatient, “Sozin was a fool for what he did. Dragons are a symbol of raw power; having them as our companions would’ve made us unstoppable during the war.”

 

“So you _are_ thinking about war!” Aang pointed an accusatory finger at her.

 

“I’m thinking about protecting the last line the Fire Nation has to our ancestors. We could build sanctuaries to protect them!” Azula gestured firmly.

 

Zuko simply shook his head and said, “That’s not up to us to decide. You’ll have to get through to Ran and Shaw first and believe me, they’re terrifying.”

 

Oh. So _that_ was Zuko’s brilliant idea.

 

Azula said, “…I see. You’re suggesting that I travel to Ran and Shaw’s home and learn from them. To bring back my bending.”

 

“You got it.” Zuko said with a shrug.

 

She looked at each of their faces: Aang looked suspicious, Ty Lee had that twinkle of hope in her eyes and Zuko looked exhausted. The idea sounded far-fetched at best and like a suicide mission at worst. Perhaps this was Zuko’s attempt to eliminate her before she could assume the throne.

 

Then again, Azula didn’t really have a better idea. Praying for her bending to come back clearly wasn’t working. What other option did she have?

 

“I’ll sleep on it.” Azula said finally.

 

She didn’t stay around long. She had a meeting to attend and she was definitely late; if the dragons didn’t kill her, the fire sages would.

 

* * *

 

 

The nightmares kept her awake at night. It gave her plenty of time to ruminate on her situation. She had been ruminating for the past week.

 

She _needed_ her bending back; the Fire Lord cannot be a nonbender and they cannot lose their firebending. It would be shameful.

 

But could she really travel to some ancient city just for the chance that she could get her bending back? Could she really trust Zuko’s advice? The idea that he was planning to have her assassinated or even _eaten by dragons_ so that he could become Fire Lord sounded pretty believable.

 

Maybe she should put more trust in her brother. But she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t trust anyone, not yet. She wasn’t ready.

 

She could only trust herself. Could she handle this trip? Would the Great Dragons deem her worthy to be their pupil? Could she take the initiative and fight to win her bending back?

 

Just before dawn, Azula made her decision. She yanked the blankets off of her body and left her bedchamber in search of Zuko’s. She didn’t bother knocking; her brother had the habit of waking up before sunrise. A habit he picked up from those months as a fugitive.

 

She tried not to think of those days.

 

When she barged inside, she found Zuko polishing his swords on his bed. They were made of steel and embossed with the national emblem. Swords fitting for the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.

 

“This city,” Azula said, “where is it exactly?”

 

Zuko smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

The city itself was north from the palace and a two-day trip on a tank-train. Azula wasn’t sure how long she would be staying at this city, so she packed for the long-term. The fire sages were reluctant to let her go on this journey but after reminding them about the consequences of never regaining her bending, they conceded.

 

“Nervous?” Zuko asked, leaning against the door to her bedchamber.

 

Azula sighed and stopped fiddling with her suitcase. She turned to look at him, hoping she didn’t radiate anxiety.

 

“Perhaps.” Azula said, adding, “I could possibly die, y’know.”

 

“You won’t.” Zuko said firmly.

 

She wanted to believe him.

 

“What if…” Azula could barely find the words, “What if I’ve lost my bending permanently?”

 

Zuko walked towards her and she sighed. She hated this emotional nonsense but she couldn’t help it. She was _scared_ , dammit, and she wanted her big brother. Was that so hard to believe?

 

“Hey, listen,” Zuko said, his voice growing soft, “you’ll get your bending back. You’re _Azula_. You can do anything, remember?”

 

He put his hand on her upper arm, circling around the bicep. Azula breathed in a big gulp of air and straightened her back. His words sounded sincere and she wanted to believe them. She put her hand over his for a moment, before pulling away and shaking him off.

 

It wasn’t much but it was something.

 

“Let’s get you on that tank.” Zuko said.

 

Azula held her hand up to stop him, saying, “I need to make a detour first.”

 

Zuko smiled like he already knew what she was talking about. She hated that. When did she become so transparent?

 

_moments later._

 

“Ty Lee, are you in there?”

 

Azula heard some scuffling and then the door opened. Ty Lee was beaming at her, her eyes shining with joy. It was nearly infectious.

 

“You came to say goodbye,” Ty Lee said, the happiness oozing from her voice.

 

Azula coughed into her hand and said, “Well, actually, I came to ask you something.”

 

Ty Lee only smiled in encouragement.

 

“Would you accompany me on this journey?” Azula asked stiffly.

 

The smile on Ty Lee’s face grew impossibly wider and Azula was sure her knees buckled at the sight. She had to admit that the girl, while she had been pretty when they were younger, she was stunning now. Azula felt the fluttering of something in her chest that she wasn’t sure was envy.

 

“I would’ve snuck into the tank anyway.” Ty Lee said, “You didn’t think I was just gonna let you run off again, did you? Besides, I miss travelling with you. It will be just like old times.”

 

Azula turned away and said, “Of course, I simply needed an extra person to tag along. There is the possibility that I could die on this trip and I need someone to report back home if such an event occurs—”

 

Ty Lee’s hand slipped into hers and the words died in her mouth. Azula glanced at her and was once more blinded by her smile. This time, it was so much softer.

 

“Whatever you say,” she said simply, giving Azula a knowing smile.

 

Azula let out a shaky breath. She squeezed Ty Lee’s hand before pulling away. It was only a small gesture, but it was progress and she knew it meant the world to Ty Lee.

 

There was nothing more to say.

 

* * *

 

 

The first day of the journey, Ty Lee taught Azula how to play pai sho. She never learnt to spite her uncle; why would she learn his favourite game if he clearly favoured her brother?

 

“So it’s a tactical game?” Azula said, examining the tile in her hand.

 

Ty Lee hummed and said, “Sure. But I see it as more of a game of chance.”

 

Azula glanced over at Ty Lee. That kind of thinking had Earth Kingdom written all over it; the Kyoshi Warriors had definitely left their mark on her.

 

She would just have to demonstrate the superior Fire Nation way of thinking.

 

They played for hours. While Azula made careful, calculated moves, Ty Lee was letting the spirits decide her fate and placed tiles randomly. It frustrated Azula at first but soon proved to become a challenge for her.

 

In the end, it was a draw. Azula won as many times as Ty Lee did. She wasn’t sure what to make of that. She supposed a little luck never hurt.

 

After that, the two simply… talked. It was odd. One moment they were putting the pai sho parts away, the next they were laying in their seperate beds and talking. Ty Lee told her stories about the Kyoshi Warriors. All the places they travelled, the people they saved.

 

Azula had no stories to tell.

 

“Why don’t you simply _eat_ the unagi?” Azula asked.

 

Ty Lee snorted and said, “We can’t! It’s a giant sea dragon thing!”

 

Azula shrugged and said, “That’s what a quitter would say.”

 

Ty Lee threw a pillow at her from across the bunker. Azula laughed when she caught it, the laughter bubbling out of her. Instead of throwing it back, she simply hugged it to her chest.

 

Once the laughter died down, a silence settled between them. Azula could tell that Ty Lee wanted to say something, judging by the way she chewed on her lip.

 

It was sort of… cute.

 

“You’re going to make your lips bleed.” Azula drawled, “Whatever it is you have to say, just say it.”

 

Ty Lee let out a breath and turned to look at her. Azula continued to stare up at the ceiling.

 

“What was the asylum like?”

 

Azula wished she had never said anything. She hugged the pillow closer to her chest as if it would protect her. Make her feel less vulnerable. She could feel Ty Lee’s eyes on her, burning into her skull.

 

“When I visited, the place seemed clean.” Ty Lee said, “The patients were all in their cells and the guards were walking around. It’s seemed like a decent place.”

 

Azula squeezed her eyes shut. So many memories flashed through her mind — memories that kept her awake at night and fuelled her nightmares. She didn’t want to remember, she _couldn’t_.

 

“Don’t ever ask me about that again.” Azula snarled, although it came out more like a whimper.

 

She turned over and faced the metal wall of the tank. She heard Ty Lee sigh and she curled up into a ball. She knew she had disappointed her, that she had hurt again by pushing her away. But she couldn’t open up. She couldn’t talk about what she went through.

 

Azula couldn’t be weak. She must forget those memories, bury them so deep that she can never find them again. She had to be strong for her nation.

 

Weakness wasn’t an option.

 

* * *

 

 

Azula had the tank stop at town that was situated a few miles away from the city. She had a feeling that the Sun Warriors wouldn’t be too pleased with that kind of technology in their city.

 

It’s a small town and while they only had so much room, Azula only needed to hand them a sack of gold for them to take in Ty Lee.

 

“You’re really going in alone?” Ty Lee asked, looking like a kicked puppy.

 

Azula nodded, saying, “This is something I need to do alone. If I don’t come back after a week—”

 

“You are not going to be _eaten_.”

 

“Look, I don’t know how hungry those overgrown lizards must be.” Azula said, trying to mask the anxiety she felt.

 

Ty Lee rolled her eyes but the smile remained. She took one last look at Azula. She looked like she wanted to hug Azula but thought better of it.

 

“Be careful in there.” Ty Lee said, adding, “If you die, I’ll get Aang to kick your butt in the Spirit World.”

 

Azula couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

“So _this_ is the great city of the Sun Warriors?” Azula drawled to herself, “What a dump.”

 

The city was in ruins — actually, scratch that, the city _was_ a ruin. Structures were either collapsed or cracked, the city was filled with overgrown vegetation and Azula was sure she had seen a skeleton lying around. The only way she knew that this place was being lived in was the booby traps: they were newly laid, not ancient.

 

Azula had to escape a few close calls with death just getting through the city.

 

She knew where she was going: the peak of that temple that stood in the middle of the city. She would need to coax these people out of their hiding place and sitting on their temple should do the trick.

 

It was annoying getting from point A to point B without her firebending. She would’ve just used her fire to fly her over to the temple. Instead, she has to walk the whole way. It would’ve been fine if it wasn’t for all the damn booby traps.

 

By the time she got to the temple, the sun was settling just above the mountains. She was glad she remembered to pack water and food because there was no sign of either anywhere.

 

On the way, she found many mosaics that depicted the Sun Warriors and the dragons they worshipped. She made a mental note to close this city off from the public, in order to preserve the history here.

 

When Azula finally climbed up all those stairs, she was surprised to find the Sun Warriors already waiting for her. She should’ve expected this.

 

“You are not welcome in this city.” The chief (presumably) said, “Why are you here?”

 

“I’m here for the dragons.”

 

Immediately, firebenders stepped forward and blazed their flames at her in warning. She rolled her eyes and said, “Relax, I’m not in the mood for lizard kebab.”

 

“Who told you about the dragons?” The chief asked, scowling at her.

 

“My brother,” Azula said, adding, “Ran and Shaw taught him and his friend how to firebend again.”

 

The chief sighed and held up his hand. His warriors extinguished their fires and stepped back, allowing him to speak without the roar of their fire.

 

“We should’ve known better than to trust outsiders.” He lamented.

 

“Don’t take it out on my brother,” Azula said, “He only told me because I can’t bend anymore. As the next Fire Lord—”

 

The flames were back, this time flanked by spears. Azula realised she was talking herself into an early grave at this point.

 

“ _Fire Lord_?” The chief snarled, “You and your family are the reason why the masters had to go into hiding! Why they lost their family! Why they are the last Great Dragons alive!”

 

Azula was growing tired of this: she didn’t come all this way for this old geezer to give her a lecture.

 

“Listen, savages!” Azula snarled back, “My bloodline is connected to the first Fire Lord, who learned how to bend fire from your masters’ ancestors! Firebending is my birthright! You _will_ bring me to Ran and Shaw and they _will_ teach me how to firebend again!”

 

Fire and smoke. That’s all Azula could see as she was chased out of the city. The Sun Warriors chased after her, hurling balls of fire at her as she ran. She couldn’t fight them, there were too many of them and she was powerless.

 

She ran until her lungs burned and she couldn’t see the city anymore. When she was sure that she had escaped them, she collapsed onto the earth and caught her breath.

 

Azula was angry. Beyond angry, she was _livid_. How dare those filthy savages do that to her? She was the Crown Princess! She ought to have that entire city destroyed!

 

She marched off in the direction of the town, prepared to tell Ty Lee everything that happened. To garner her support after this affront against her.

 

When she got there, however, she didn’t get the support she expected.

 

“You did _what_?” Ty Lee said, face twisted in anger.

 

Azula snarled, “Those filthy savages refused me! How dare they? They should’ve bowed in my presence and they have the audacity to chase me away, to _attack_ me? I’ll show them—”

 

“What are you going to do, Azula?” Ty Lee said, shaking with anger, “Are you going to destroy their city because they offended you? Just like your father, and his father, and his father?”

 

“Watch your words, circus freak!” Azula snapped.

 

Ty Lee laughed and said, “And here I was thinking you were starting to change! I was such an idiot. I told myself you weren’t the same arrogant, selfish girl that I knew. I told myself that you were getting better — that apologising to me would’ve humbled you! I see now that I was wrong. You have always been Ozai’s daughter and that will never change.”

 

Azula was shaking where she stood — she didn’t know if it was out of anger, fear or shock. Maybe all three. She watched Ty Lee make her way to the door before turning back to look at Azula.

 

“The world is better off with you not being able to firebend.” She spat, “Maybe it was better off when you were stuck in that cell.”

 

She slammed the door shut behind her and Azula jumped at the sound. She felt so… hollow inside.

 

What was wrong with her? Why couldn’t she do _anything_ right? Why was it impossible for her to do the right thing?

 

Azula felt the rage bubbling up inside her. Self-hatred coiled around her heart and dropped it into her stomach. The room was spinning and the voices in her head were screaming again. Failure, failure, _failure_ —

 

She ran. She doesn’t remember most of it, only hazy memories of her racing through the jungle and her feet slapping against the ground. She didn’t stop running until she stood outside the city gates again.

 

She had to make things right. The Sun Warriors might just kill her when they see her but she had nothing to lose. Without her bending, she can’t become the Fire Lord anyway. More than that, she needed to prove to herself that she could do the right thing. That she wasn’t a fuck-up. That the voices were _wrong_.

 

It was well into the night now and the city streets were even harder to navigate. Still, Azula kept running. The heart hammering in her chest didn’t matter; the ache in her legs didn’t matter; the burn in her lungs didn’t matter.

 

She had to make this right — nothing else mattered.

 

She climbed the temple stairs, her legs growing heavier with each step. They seemed endless, stretching all the way to the heavens. She pressed on. There was no turning back now.

 

When she got to the top, she was not greeted with flames or spears. No one was there.

 

Azula collapsed onto her knees on the stone floor, exhausted. She didn’t know how long she had been running for. All knew was that she needed to get their attention.

 

“I know you’re out there!” Azula shouted into the night, “I know you’re hiding in the shadows!”

 

At first, nothing happened. All Azula could hear was the blood roaring in her ears. Then, people started to leave the shadows. She was suddenly surrounded by Sun Warriors, all of which were watching her with malice.

 

The chief stepped forward and said, “Give me one reason why we shouldn’t kill you right now.”

 

Azula leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the floor. The tears spilled down her cheeks and wet the stone floor beneath her.

 

“Forgive me.” Azula sobbed, “What I did — my arrogance and actions were enough to condemn me. I demanded something from you that I had no right to. I tried to bully you into obeying and I’m _sorry_.”

 

The chief asked, “Why should we forgive you?”

 

Azula was quiet for a moment. She had no answer for him.

 

“Well?” He asked again.

 

“You shouldn’t.” Azula whimpered. “I don’t deserve forgiveness. I was cruel, and arrogant, and you have no reason to forgive me. But I still beg for it anyway.”

 

The chief was quiet for a moment. Finally, he asked, “Why does your bending matter so much to you that you would grovel in the dirt to get it back?”

 

Azula rose up and sat on her folded legs, looking up at the chief. She said, “Losing my bending… I feel like I have lost a part of my soul. There’s this _emptiness_ inside of me that I can’t shake. I’ve lost so much in my life: my father, my mother… and now my only friend. My own brother threw me in a cell and I lost my mind. My bending… I can’t lose this.”

 

“What do you think the masters can provide for you?” The chief asked, a sharp glint in his eyes.

 

Azula bowed her head and said, “The chance to be whole again.”

 

The silence that followed was unbearable. She knew it was a selfish reason. She just hoped the Sun Warriors would show her the kindness she hadn’t shown them.

 

Finally, the chief said, “We will take you to Ran and Shaw. They will decide if your reasons are worthy enough to—”

 

Azula didn’t hear the rest. The darkness consumed her before she hit the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

When Azula woke up, there was a vial of something that smelled _awful_ shoved up her nose. Was that ammonia? She bolted upright, only to have a shooting pain spread throughout her entire body. She groaned and felt the bile rise in her throat.

 

“Lie back down, idiot.” A croaky voice said.

 

Azula looked over, finding an old woman scowling at her. She looked like she was as old as Sozin, and her earlobes were stretched down to her chest.

 

“You must be the healer.” Azula said, wincing, “Thank you for taking care of me.”

 

She supposed if it was ever time to turn over a new leaf and be _good_ , it was now.

 

“All I’ve done so far is let you rest. Now that you’re awake, I can start.” The healer said.

 

Azula gulped. She didn’t know if she could trust the medicine these savages — _people_ — had to offer. Still, she laid back down and winced at the dull pain.

 

The healer glanced at her and said, “Take your shirt off and lay on your back.”

 

This just got worse and worse, didn’t it.

 

It was difficult: Azula’s entire body hurt from sprinting to the city last night. Served her right for such irrational behaviour. Still, her actions got her a second chance and that was priceless. She could bare a bit of pain.

 

She heard the sound of glass clinking together and turned to look over at the old woman. She was pouring oil into her hands as she walked towards Azula. A massage?

 

The oil _burned_. It was a strange kind of burn, however. It was almost cold but burned like a dull flame against her skin. Strange, indeed. The old woman kneaded out the knots in Azula’s back and she felt all her worries disappear.

 

It didn’t last for too long. The old woman took her hands away from Azula’s back and returned them to her shelf of medicines. The clinking sound returned and Azula looked over just in time to see the old woman holding… _jars_?

 

The old woman formed a small fireball in her hand and held it inside the jar. When it was heated, she placed the jar on Azula’s back and allow it to suck in her skin. It felt… oddly relaxing.

 

“This is called fire cupping.” The woman explained, “It’s meant to target your pressure points and relieve any pain in your body. Right now, you’re in no shape to meet the masters.”

 

Azula’s back was covered in those little jars now. She wondered if this kind of therapy actually worked or if it was more primitive nonsense. Still, the woman was being kind to her by doing this and Azula needed to start being grateful.

 

“Thank you.” Azula forced out.

 

“Don’t thank me.” The healer said, “The chief told me to do this: nothing more, nothing less. If it was up to me, you’d be chewed up in Ran and Shaw’s bellies by now.”

 

That’s what Azula got for being grateful.

 

She didn’t bother replying. The healer removed the jars and rubbed circles into Azula’s back. It felt so nice that Azula simply drifted off to sleep. The last thing she thought of was the face of a dragon.

 

* * *

 

 

When Azula was back to full health, she was dragged off to begin the ritual. The first thing Azula thought when she saw the fire was that the Sun Warriors were about to give those dragons a roast-Azula for dinner.

 

“This is the Eternal Flame.” The chief said with reverence, “When dragons first taught humans the art of firebending, they gave them this flame. It has burned for over a thousand years and will continue to be kept going by us for a thousand more.”

 

Try as she might, Azula couldn’t find it in herself to mock the situation. This fire was something sacred. Holy. She had been blessed to even view it.

 

“Before you meet Ran and Shaw, you will take a piece of fire from the Eternal Flame. You will climb _that_ mountain,” he pointed to the mountain to the west of them, “and maintain a constant heat before presenting it to them. This is will be your way of showing your commitment to learning the sacred art of firebending.”

 

Azula nodded. The chief took a piece from the Eternal Flame and held it in his hands. Azula’s body buzzed with anticipation.

 

“Before I give you this sacred flame…” The chief said.

 

Azula looked up at him.

 

He continued, “I must ask you again. Why do you want to regain your firebending?”

 

Azula swallowed and looked down at her hands. She knew her answer; she just needed to courage to say it aloud.

 

“I come from a long line of Fire Lords.” Azula began softly, “Each one had their faults and virtues. The role of the Fire Lord is to make sure their people are happy and prosperous. But how can I be that kind of Fire Lord when all I’ve known is destruction? Fire is wild, uncontrollable, an instrument for destruction.”

 

She continued after a shaky breath, “But you tell me that Ran and Shaw know the true meaning of firebending. That firebending isn’t a tool for destruction. Maybe, if they teach that to me, I can share that knowledge with my people and be the kind of Fire Lord that preserves life, rather than takes it. Maybe… maybe I can be the Fire Lord my people need.”

 

When she was certain she was done, she looked up at the chief. For a moment, she swore she saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

 

He presented her with the flame and said, “Take it. Ran and Shaw are waiting for you.”

 

Letting out a deep breath, Azula steeled herself and took the flame into her hands. She felt it the moment the flames licked at her palms: this was no ordinary fire. She was suddenly filled with energy, as if holding the sun itself in her hands.

 

She turned her gaze to the west. There was no time to waste: she had a mountain to climb.

 

* * *

 

 

It took hours for Azula to climb the mountain. She was afraid of messing with the flame, making it too big or too small. She couldn’t mess up now — she was so close to victory, she could almost taste it.

 

The sun beamed down on Azula as she marched up the mountain. She could feel the sweat dripping down her skin and how heavy her body was growing. But she could only focus on maintaining the fire in her hands.

 

She made it to the peak of the mountain and gasped. Ran and Shaw’s lair was beautiful: it was a temple carved on the middle of a mountain that was split down the middle. She could see where the last flight of stairs ended and knew she was close.

 

Azula sucked in a deep breath and pressed forward. There was no turning back.

 

The Sun Warriors were waiting for her at the bottom of the lair. They had brought musical instruments — drums, strings, horns — probably for yet another ritual. The chief was standing in the middle of all this, flanked by his men.

 

She walked over to him, careful to maintain a constant heat.

 

“You have made it this far.” The chief said once she stood in front of him, “When you are ready, stand on the platform and present your flame to Ran and Shaw. They will decide whether you are worthy.”

 

Azula asked, “What if they decide I’m not?”

 

“Then they’ll have a princess to snack on.” One of the chief’s men said with a grin.

 

Azula swallowed. She looked up at the stairs, steeling herself. She had nothing to lose and everything to gain. She began the climb.

 

The Sun Warriors played music as she climbed. It seemed to invigorate her and she climbed faster. She was ready to meet the masters.

 

When she stood on the platform, the Sun Warriors stopped playing their music. She noticed there were two tunnels on either side of her. One for Ran and one for Shaw, she presumed. Since she had to present the flame to both of them, Azula made the decision to seperate the flame into two.

 

Facing the sun, Azula held a piece of flame in each hand and presented them to the face of each tunnel.

 

A loud horn was blown and Azula felt the mountain tremble beneath her. The beasts were awake. The music resumed once more and Azula could feel her heart beating in her ears.

 

The rumbling continued, growing more violent with each passing second. Finally, Azula watched in awe as two dragons flew out of each tunnel. They soared through the air with their long bodies twisting around the platform. She was frozen, watching them fly like a child watching the sunrise for the first time.

 

The dragons settled on either side of Azula and she suddenly felt like a speck of dirt. Under their gaze, she wasn’t the Crown Princess — she was _nothing_ compared to them.

 

It was humbling, to say the least.

 

She looked at them, taking in their appearance. Shiny scales, tufts of hair, giant horns, razor sharp teeth — not to mention those _eyes_. She felt like they could see straight into her soul with those eyes.

 

Azula realised, after a moment, that they weren’t doing anything. They were just watching her. What did they want from her? Were the flames not enough?

 

She thought for a moment, racking her brain for an idea. One came, but it was stupid and could get her killed. But it was also the only thing she could come up with.

 

She brought her hands together and combined the flames. Sucking in a deep breath, Azula tilted her head up and brought her hands to her mouth. She exhaled and the flames became her breath. She was literally breathing fire, just as the dragons beside her could.

 

Ran and Shaw seemed to have made their decision because they too began breathing fire. Only, Azula’s flame paled in comparison to what she saw. Their roars were deafening but her eyes could see just fine and she was in awe.

 

It was like she was standing in the eye of a hurricane, only surrounded by flames of every colour. Colours she didn’t even know fire _could be_. And by watching this display, Azula understood.

 

Fire wasn’t a tool for destruction. Fire is what kept mankind warm at night, a source of home where they sat and shared meals around. Civilisations were formed around fire. The sun, the original source of fire, gave life to everything on the earth.

 

Fire was not destruction; fire was life itself.

 

But there was something else. The dragons were telling her something. Telling her to let go of her anger. She shook her head. She couldn’t let go. Anything but that. Her anger was all she had; it’s what kept her alive in that asylum.

 

They insisted but she refused. _Why?_ they asked.

 

Azula fell to her knees as she shouted, “Anger made me strong! Anger is what makes me _me_!”

 

She felt it. The shift.

 

_Then hold onto your anger. Let it power you. But let go of that hatred within you. We have seen firsthand the destruction your people can inflict when you hang onto hatred._

 

At this, Azula turned to look at the red dragon. Along its’ throat was a long and deep scar. It marred the scales around it and Azula’s stomach dropped when she realised where that scar came from.

 

The Fire Nation — the country that Azula dedicated her whole life to — had done that. For glory. For honour. There was no glory and no honour in attacking these creatures. She realised this now but if the war had continued on, she would’ve continued the dragon hunting tradition if told to. If it was for the Fire Nation.

 

Azula cried. For the first time, the hatred and the destruction the Fire Nation caused was presented in its’ rawest form. _Her_ people did that. They did that because they hung onto their hatred.

 

She knew she couldn’t allow this to go on. This destruction could not continue. If she was going to become the Fire Lord, she needed to let go of her own hatred. Hatred for Zuko, for her mother, for her father, for Mai, for Ty Lee, for herself. She was tired. She was angry, yes, but she was tired.

 

She let the hate go.

 

Ran and Shaw stopped. The flames disappeared and the two followed suit, disappearing into their tunnels. Azula’s eyes settled on the sun. The source of all firebending was bathing her in light and energy and she suddenly felt reborn.

 

The power built up in her stomach and when Azula opened her palms, balls of fire appeared. With a wide smile, Azula punched the air. Plumes of fire shot out. She kept them going so that she could change the flames from orange to blue. It worked.

 

Azula was so relieved that tears spilled down her cheeks. Her firebending was back. She was whole again.

 

When she made it back down the stairs, the Sun Warriors were rising to their feet. The chief was looking right at her, the whispers of a smile on his face. When she stood in front of them, she bowed deeply.

 

“Thank you,” Azula said, “for giving me a second chance. And for allowing me to find out the truth about firebending.”

 

The chief nodded and said, “So long as you don’t start hunting dragons again, you’re welcome. I don’t think I have to tell you not to tell anyone about what you saw here.”

 

Azula nodded. She wanted to ask about the dragons and offer them a sanctuary where they would be cared for. But it wasn’t the time for her to start poking around. Their kindness only extended so far. It was time for her to leave.

 

Just as Azula took her first step, the mountain rumbled again. Azula flinched at the feeling before turning around to look at the platform. What was happening now?

 

In the blink of an eye, the blue dragon had escape the tunnel and was spiralling into the air. The Sun Warriors fell to their knees and pressed their heads to the floor. Azula simply kneeled but continued to look at the dragon.

 

What was it doing?

 

It soared into the clouds, disappearing for a moment before diving straight for the earth. Azula watched as it landed gracefully on the flight of stairs, needing to coil around it in order to fit.

 

The chief looked up and murmured, “Shaw.”

 

The dragon, Shaw, was looking straight at Azula. Part of Azula thought that Shaw changed his mind and was hungry for some Fire Nation flesh. Still, she could tell he was beckoning her forward.

 

No one ignored the requests of a dragon.

 

Azula walked forward until she was in arm’s length of Shaw’s snout. She felt scared to even breathe, afraid he’d snatch her up into his mouth.

 

Instead of doing that, Shaw opened his mouth and exposed his teeth. Azula gulped. The next thing she knew, there was a loud thud and Shaw had disappeared back into the mountain.

 

Azula was beyond confused. What was that about? Then she looked down at her feet and nearly passed out.

 

There, laying at her feet, was a dragon egg.

 

* * *

 

 

“So you’re just going to let me take this?” Azula said, gesturing to the giant egg pressed against her chest.

 

The chief huffed and said, “We don’t have much of a choice. Shaw has decided that you will have one of his offspring; his word is law.”

 

Azula was standing at the edge of the city with the Sun Warriors in front of her. They had made a makeshift sling for the egg to rest against Azula’s chest. They had given her a list of things to remember: tips to care for a baby dragon.

 

“Remember to keep that egg warm at all times.” The chief warned her, “They’re used to the extreme temperatures inside of mountains. Use that blue fire of yours to keep it warm.”

 

“I understand. It’s an honour to take care of this egg.” Azula said, but the words felt hollow.

 

The chief must’ve noticed her uneasiness because he asked, “Why do you seem conflicted?”

 

Azula huffed and asked, “Why me? I’ve never been kind, or loving. Agni, I never had a parent to learn that from. So why did they choose me to look after their child?”

 

“The dragons are _never_ mistaken. They must see something in you that you can’t see in yourself. A worth not even you have seen.” Was his simple answer.

 

After Azula bowed and turned to leave, she told herself that her eyes were wet with tears because of the smoke coming up from her hands.

 

* * *

 

 

The trek back to the town is long and Azula did her best to keep the egg warm. She could feel its’ tiny heart beat flutter inside the egg and it motivated her to keep going. She had to get it to someplace warm. And with night quickly approaching, she had to make a decision.

 

Continue walking through the jungle to get back to town and risk allowing the egg to grow too cold, or; stay for one night and allow the egg to heat up inside a fire, risking Ty Lee believing she was dead.

 

Her answer was already decided. She set up a fireplace, placed the egg in the centre and stoked the flames. Shaw entrusted her with his offspring. She refused to betray that trust.

 

The night was long and Azula wondered if it had an end. Most of the night was spent gathering firewood and making sure the egg was safe. It was stressful but necessary. She stayed up the whole night, stoking the flames and giving small bursts of blue flames every once in a while.

 

At one point, Azula simply stared at the egg. It look like a normal turtle-duck egg, it was just the gigantic size that was different.

 

“You’re a lot of work, you know that?” Azula said, glaring at the egg.

 

There was no response.

 

Azula huffed and laid on her back, saying, “And now I’m talking to a giant egg. Excellent.”

 

She gazed up, enjoying the sight of a clear night sky. Every star shone brightly and Azula knew she would miss that the most. She was so engrossed with stargazing, in fact, that she didn’t hear the initial cracking sounds.

 

Cracking sounds?

 

Azula sat up quickly, making sure the egg was alright. It looked fine, except for the giant crack in it. Azula’s heart dropped. Was it…

 

Another crack appeared. The impact was coming from inside the egg.

 

The egg was hatching!

 

Azula scrambled closer to the fireplace — she could _not_ miss this. She watched with bated breath as the egg continued to hatch.

 

The baby dragon inside was fighting hard. She could see it was using all its’ might to get out and it was working.

 

“C’mon, just a little more,” Azula coaxed softly, “you can do this.”

 

Maybe it heard her. Maybe it was the sound of her voice that made it ram its skull through the egg shell. Azula gasped when she saw its’ head peak out. She wanted desperately to smash the egg and help it out but she held herself back — if she interfered now, it would never become strong. It needed to do this own its’ own.

 

The baby continued its’ assault on the shell, using the tiny horns on its’ head to ram his way through. Azula kept talking to it because the sound of her voice seemed to encourage it.

 

Finally, it created a big enough hole for it to climb through. It stepped onto the burning wood but it didn’t seem to notice. It was busy trying to finger out how to use its’ legs.

 

It moved clumsily and ended up falling from the fireplace into Azula’s lap. She quickly warmed her hands and coated them with fire before holding it up. It was only a little bigger than Azula’s two hands but Azula had seen just how big it could get.

 

She held it up to her eye level, trying to get a better look.

 

“You’re a lot furrier than your parents.” Azula said, looking at all the wet, blue fur that covered the baby dragon.

 

It was just as long as its’ parents and had the same wing shape; it was just really furry. Azula thought it was kind of cute.

 

It was then that the baby dragon opened it’s eyes. It had the same piercing yellow eyes as its’ parents. They also had the ability to make Azula feel like it could see right to her soul.

 

The baby dragon suddenly walked forward in order to get closer to Azula. It tripped but Azula quickly caught it. She let it snuggle into the sling.

 

It was then what Azula realised it had imprinted on her.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Azula said, looking down at it inside her sling, “I don’t usually let people freeload off of me like this.”

 

It’s only response was to curl up and sigh.

 

Azula rose to her feet. She shrugged on her robe to cover the sling and give the baby some extra heat. Now that she didn’t have to maintain a fireplace, she could get back to the town.

 

And let Ty Lee know that she wasn’t dead.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was beginning to rise by the time Azula arrived at the town. The dragon is still curled up inside her sling, concealed from any eyes. She simply asked one of the townsfolk where Ty Lee was and he pointed her in the direction of a tea shop.

 

Azula let out a shaky breath. It was time to face Ty Lee — couldn’t she just go back and hop into Shaw’s mouth?

 

When Azula walked into the tea shop, Ty Lee noticed her immediately. Her eyes grew wide and she stopped fiddling with the cup in her hands. Azula smiled at her.

 

It was time to grovel.

 

She walked over to Ty Lee, pointed at the chair opposite her and asked, “Can I sit here?”

 

Ty Lee nodded, dumbfounded. Azula didn’t know if she was surprised because she was actually alive or because she asked that question. Probably that last part, to be honest.

 

Azula took her seat and sighed when she sat down. She said, “About the other night. You were right. I haven’t change. I’m still that horrible, arrogant girl that you remember. But I’m trying. I went back to the city and begged them for forgiveness. I grovelled, actually. I met Ran and Shaw.”

 

She held out her palm and a ball of blue fire appeared. She extinguished it with a smile.

 

“They taught me what firebending really is.” Azula said, “It’s life, Ty Lee. The Fire Lords have forgotten the true meaning of fire. I want to be different. No more destruction, not under my rule.”

 

Ty Lee stared down at her hands in her lap. Azula waited with her heart hammering in her chest. She hoped it was enough for Ty Lee to forgive her, to _believe_ in her.

 

She wanted to be good.

 

“I want to believe you.” Ty Lee said.

 

Azula smiled, the weight of the world slipping off her shoulders.

 

“That’s all I can ask for.” Azula said.

 

“I…” Ty Lee said, at a loss for words, “I’m sorry for the things I said. They were cruel and—”

 

“True.” Azula said with a pained smile.

 

“No.” Ty Lee said firmly.

 

Azula looked away, praying that the tears would stay at bay. She wasn’t about to cry in front of Ty Lee and have her _comfort_ her. That was too much.

 

“What I said about you being Ozai’s daughter,” Ty Lee said, “what I said was wrong. You are his daughter but you aren’t him. You’ve proved that today.”

 

Azula clenched her jaw, allowing the words to sink in. Someone believed in her — Ty Lee believed in her. That was enough.

 

She could feel the baby dragon growing restless inside the sling. It was ready to make its’ grand entrance.

 

Instead of responding, she pointed at the tea and asked, “Mind sharing?”

 

Ty Lee looked surprised as she handed her the tea. She said, “I thought you weren’t a fan of tea.”

 

“I’m not,” Azula said, pulling off her robe, “but I think the baby is hungry.”

 

Sure enough, the baby peaked it’s long neck out of the sling. Ty Lee gasped at the sight, asking, “Is that a…”

 

“Yup.”

 

Ty Lee cooed and helped the dragon onto the table, pushing the tea closer to him. Azula knew that Ty Lee liked her tea with a lot of milk so the baby was happy to drink it.

 

She still had yet to name the damn thing. Traditionally, Fire Lords would name their dragon companions after legendary Fire Nation heroes or family members.

 

Azula smirked.

 

“Zuzu.”

 

Still focused on the dragon, Ty Lee asked, “Hm?”

 

“The dragon,” Azula said, “his name is Zuzu.”

 

Ty Lee looked at her before bursting out into laughter, saying, “Zuko isn’t gonna like that.”

 

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

 

During the journey back, Azula and Ty Lee get into an argument about Zuzu’s gender. Azula argued that the list the Sun Warriors gave her clearly stated that dragons with horns tended to be male; Ty Lee argued that Zuzu’s aura was “clearly feminine”.

 

Azula wasn’t about to argue about auras.

 

“Enough with the cabbage leafs,” Azula said, waving off Ty Lee’s hands, “You’re going to overfeed him.”

 

Ty Lee pouted but did as she was told.

 

She and Azula were sitting on one bed: Ty Lee at the end while Azula was stretched out, allowing Zuzu to wander across her chest. He was still learning how to walk but he was great at hanging onto Azula’s body.

 

“I’m worried I might crush him in my sleep.” Azula admitted, stroking his fur.

 

Ty Lee asked, “Why don’t you just keep him in the sling?”

 

“He might get claustrophobic.” Azula said, adding, “I’d rather not make him go through that.”

 

Silence filled the inside of the tank. Ty Lee must’ve understood the implication. She reached over and placed her hand on Azula’s, only briefly.

 

“You don’t have to talk about it.” She said, “I understand.”

 

“It’s fine.” Azula said, continuing to stroke Zuzu’s fur. “The asylum… there’s not much to say. The physicians that worked there had a hard time with me, I know that. I never spoke. Sometimes I’d throw fire at them. Mostly, they just spoke to me. Told me about my father, about Zuko.”

 

“They told me that, because of how my father raised me, I didn’t understand how to function like other kids.” Azula said, “They told me that he messed me up, but that everything I did — the lying, hurting people — that was all me. And that I had no one else to blame but myself.”

 

Azula clenched her fists, saying, “I hated them. I hated what they were telling me, I didn’t want to believe it. But two years is a long time. After a while, their words started to wear me down and I actually _listened_.”

 

“They said asking for forgiveness isn’t just apologising. It’s asking someone to let go of their anger and hatred for you and _that_ was scary. Before, I never cared what people thought about me — as long as they obeyed and feared me, I didn’t care. But after they said that, I was scared because I know I’ve done a lot of unforgivable things.”

 

“Mai,” Azula said, the name awkward in her mouth, “is someone who will never forgive me. I know this. I don’t blame her.”

 

There was a beat of silence. She shook her head, saying, “After the physicians told me all of this, I was left alone with my thoughts. You’re not always kind to yourself. When I left the asylum, I wanted to ignore what they told me. I focused on winning back the throne, proving that I was better than everyone else. That I didn’t _need_ forgiveness. I didn’t want to feel scared anymore and I thought that if I got my throne back, then the fear would go away. It didn’t.”

 

“It took a while for me to realise that… I did need forgiveness. I _wanted_ to be forgiven. First from you, then from the Sun Warriors… ” Azula trailed off, “Ran and Shaw told me to let go of all of my hatred. I think I have but I need to do more. I need to be a better person, a better Fire Lord, just… better. But I’m scared. Being good terrifies me.”

 

A heavy sigh left her mouth. Admitting all of those things, actually saying them out loud to someone, was surreal. They had been bottled up inside her for so long and now someone else knew it.

 

It was terrifying.

 

Another bout of silence followed. This time, however, it was a peaceful one. Because Ty Lee had her hand curled into hers. It’s warm and Azula felt _safe_. She didn’t pull away this time. She knew that meant the world to Ty Lee.

 

It was progress.

 

* * *

 

 

When Azula returned home, no one asked her if she got her bending back. They were too busy staring at Zuzu to remember how to speak. She knew how it must’ve looked: Azula, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, returning to her country with the symbol of her nation coiled around her body.

 

The people bowed when they saw her, and couldn’t keep their eyes off of her dragon. Zuzu simply blew smoke through his nostrils. She noticed he was a bit of a spoiled brat.

 

Like mother, like son.

 

Still, Azula informed the fire sages of her recovery. They didn’t ask how she got it back; they knew better. Instead, they breathed a sigh of relief: that was one less problem to worry about.

 

It had been almost two weeks away from her home but Azula was in no hurry to return to bedchamber. Instead, she sat on the ledge of one of the balconies, watching the sunset. The sunlight warmed Azula’s skin where it touched and Zuzu purred against her breast.

 

The sun, just like fire, could be healing.

 

In the distance, she heard Zuko yelling at one of the guards or maybe at Aang or Ty Lee.

 

“She named her dragon _Zuzu_?” Zuko yelled, adding, “Wait, who gave her a _dragon_?”

 

Azula laughed.


	2. BOOK TWO: WATER

**BOOK TWO: WATER**

 

“All you have to do is choose.”

 

Azula huffed and turned to the pair of old women, saying, “I distinctly remember banishing you two. I have half a mind to do it again.”

 

Lo and Li gave Azula an exasperated look. One of them — Azula could never tell them apart — said, “Azula, you have to choose _someone_ to court. Your coronation is a year away!”

 

Azula rolled her eyes and said, “I can only get married when I’m twenty-five. I’m only seventeen. Why are you two pushing this courtship nonsense _now_?”

 

It had been more than a year since Azula was freed from the asylum. Her coronation date was looming overhead and she was preparing herself for something she had wanted since she was a child: to be crowned the Fire Lord.

 

In that time, the state of the Fire Nation had stabilised. There were no coups being planned, no in-fighting among the nobility and relations with other kingdoms were slowly improving. For the most part, Azula being the successor to the throne made everyone calm down.

 

There was only one problem with holding that title: _heirs_.

 

“We must ensure that there will be heirs to the Fire Nation!” Lo (maybe) said, “The earlier we confirm a courtship, the faster we can put the people at ease.”

 

Azula waved them off and turned to leave the room. She had been summoned by them just to be nagged.

 

“The people will have their crown children.” Azula said firmly.

 

Li asked, “So you’ve decided on a spouse?”

 

“The sex doesn’t matter,” her sister added, “if you don’t marry a man, we can always ask the Great Lifegiver to—”

 

“Oh would you look at the time? I’m late for dragon feeding. Excuse me,” Azula said quickly as she raced away.

 

In the distance, one of the women yelled, “You can’t run away forever, Azula! You must choose!”

 

Azula raced from one end of the palace to the other, feeling more relieved with each step she took. The royal guards she passed on the way didn’t even bat an eyelash at her sprinting — they were used to seeing Azula run from Lo and Li’s nagging these past few weeks.

 

She made her way to the stables. The night air was cold and when the breeze hit her, Azula wished she had made a detour to grab a robe. She truly hated winter.

 

As she got closer, she heard the sound of a dragon roaring and girls screaming. It brought a smile to her face. Zuzu was probably giving the handmaidens a hard time again.

 

Sure enough, Zuzu was spitting fireballs at the handmaidens as they jumped around to avoid them.

 

She brought her lips together and whistled. Zuzu looked up and, while dragons couldn’t smile, Azula swore she could feel the joy that burst out of him. He leapt out of the stables and suddenly surrounded her. He was as large as a sky bison now but he was still a child. His horns were only just growing out and he could barely produce fire.

 

Azula thought he was adorable; the handmaidens did not.

 

She grabbed onto one of Zuzu’s horns and yanked his head down to her eye level, saying, “What did I tell you about harassing my handmaidens?”

 

Zuzu made a sound in his throat that Azula had learned was a laugh. The little shit.

 

She released his horn and glanced at the handmaidens. All three of them were crying and shaking. She didn’t blame them — not many can handle a mean dragon spitting fireballs at them.

 

“You three are dismissed. Permanently.” Azula said sharply, “Your inability to feed my pet is pathetic. How hard is it to throw a cabbage at him?”

 

The handmaidens didn’t have to be told twice; they took off inside the palace, sobbing the entire way. It was so hard to find good help these days. Lo and Li keep giving her pretty young ladies for handmaidens and she could see what they were trying to do.

 

Zuzu leaned his giant head on top of Azula’s, conscious of his own weight; he was careful not to crush his mother’s head with his affections. Azula had learned that dragons were highly intelligent, able to communicate and understand without a spoken language.

 

She reached up and stroked his fur, saying, “I know you’re mostly vegetarian but you wouldn’t mind eating Lo and Li for me, right?”

 

Zuzu blew smoke out of his nostrils.

 

“Good decision,” Azula agreed, “I wouldn’t want to eat them either.”

 

She tugged on his fur gently and said, “Come. Let’s go scare the kitchen staff.”

 

Zuzu followed happily, uncoiling his body around Azula before hopping around on the palace grounds. He really liked the grass, for some reason.

 

As they walked back into the palace, Azula enjoyed the way people recoiled in fear at the sight of her dragon. Zuzu was more than her companion; he was a symbol of raw power and status. Although he was only a baby, he inspired fear into the hearts of whoever saw him.

 

Like mother, like son.

 

“E-Excuse me,” A voice said, “Princess A-Azula.”

 

Azula glanced over and found one of the servants speaking to her. It was a young boy, probably an apprentice to the fire sages. His legs wobbled as he stood.

 

She raised an eyebrow, saying, “What is it?”

 

He swallowed and said, “Prince Zuko wants to talk to you. He’s in the royal library.”

 

“Can it wait?” Azula asked, “I was just about to feed _him_.”

 

She gestured to Zuzu, who looked over and huffed. The servant boy looked ready to pass out. Azula was enjoying herself immensely.

 

“The prince, he sounded really serious.” The boy forced out.

 

Azula huffed and squared her shoulders, saying, “Very well. Go to the kitchens and tell them that my dragon needs his dinner. And if I find another rotten fruit tossed in there, I’ll have each of them tossed into the sea.”

 

He rushed off, glad to have a reason to escape.

 

“Come.” She said to Zuzu, “Let’s go see what your namesake is up to.”

 

Zuzu whined but followed her, realising they weren’t going to the kitchens anymore. Azula lead him towards the royal library which was on the west wing of the palace.

 

When she arrived at the library, she found Zuko leaning over a desk. His hair was pulled back into a bun and he was writing something, his face scrunched up in concentration.

 

“We’re here.” Azula announced loudly.

 

She grinned when Zuko jumped and his writing hand twitched. He let out a groan and said, “ _Azula_! You made me mess up the page!”

 

“Just get a new one.” Azula said with a shrug.

 

Zuko huffed and set the pen down. He looked up and said, “You tell him to behave. If he ruins any of the tomes in this place, the fire sages will have my head.”

 

Zuzu blew smoke at his namesake. Azula grinned, saying, “Bold of you to assume he knows how to behave.”

 

Despite saying this, Azula turned back to glare at Zuzu. Once she had his attention, she said, “Sit. Your food will come soon.”

 

The dragon sat down with a huff but didn’t move. It knew when it was alright to play around and when his mother was serious.

 

She turned back to face her brother. He looked like he hadn’t slept for days. There were dark bags under his eyes and he seemed unfocused. Dull.

 

“Why am I here, brother?” Azula asked, scratching her dragon behind the ear.

 

Zuko sighed and said, “I… need your advice.”

 

 _That_ Azula hadn’t been expecting. She raised her eyebrows and asked, “On what?”

 

“It’s about Katara.” He said.

 

“Ah,” Azula said, nodding, “The water peasant.”

 

Zuko jumped to his feet, saying, “Don’t call her that!”

 

Azula held her hands up lazily. He huffed and sat back down.

 

“Right…” She drawled, “Anyway, what’s your problem?”

 

He began fiddling with his hands before saying, “You know how I’ve been… _courting_ her for a while.”

 

Oh, Azula knew _all_ about that ordeal. Zuko never seemed to shut up about the water peasant. Everything seemed to remind him of her and he didn’t refrain from telling Azula all of this. It was great that Zuko was in love and all that, but Azula was ready to lock herself up in the asylum again. Anything to avoid _another_ story about his lady love.

 

She nodded.

 

“Well, we’ve been talking about marriage recently.” Zuko admitted, a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

“I see.” Azula murmured, crossing her arms. “Do you want my advice as the Fire Lord or as your sister?”

 

“Both would be good.” Zuko said.

 

“As the Fire Lord, the marriage seems like a good idea.” Azula admitted, “The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and the daughter of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. That union would do wonders in smoothing over relations between our two nations.”

 

She had already planned out how she was going to spin their marriage to appease the Fire Nation. She would deem it a political marriage, one that would increase diplomacy between nations.

 

“And as my sister?” Zuko asked.

 

Azula shrugged and said, “I’ll admit, it’s a shame that you’d plant your seed in inferior soil.”

 

“ _Azula_.” Zuko warned her.

 

“But,” Azula continued, “I also think you should do whatever makes you happy. If you really love this girl, marry her. Not many have the luxury of being able to marry for love. Especially not in our family.”

 

And she meant it. This marriage would be a good idea diplomatically, but Azula was also concerned about her brother’s wellbeing. If this made him happy, she would give them her blessing.

 

Zuko leaned back in his chair and said, “I heard Lo and Li have been bothering you about this too.”

 

Azula groaned and leaned against the desks.

 

“Don’t remind me.” She said, adding, “I’m considering banishing them again.”

 

There was a silence, then Zuko asked, “…You aren’t actually—”

 

“No.” Azula said sharply.

 

“OK, good.”

 

Another silence settled between them. Behind her, Zuzu let out a whine. The big baby was hungry and the dinner had yet to arrive. Azula ignored him: if he hadn’t bullied those handmaidens, he wouldn’t be in this position now. His hunger will teach him a lesson.

 

“Do you have anyone in mind?” Zuko asked.

 

“To court?” Azula asked, “I know they need to be of noble blood but that still leaves an entire city of people. Beyond that, I can’t imagine spending my life with any of the suitors that they’ve suggested. I don’t know how our parents did it.”

 

Simply, Zuko said, “Why not choose Ty Lee?”

 

“What?” Azula said, flinching.

 

Ty Lee had returned to Kyoshi Island some time after they returned from the ancient city of the Sun Warriors. She had her own duties, after all. Azula had been pained to see her go, but she made sure to write her letters when she could.

 

“You guys are pretty close.” Zuko said, “You let her hold your hand. You don’t let _anybody_ hold your hand.”

 

Azula’s face burned and she knew she looked like a tomato. She couldn’t believe him! Ty Lee?

 

She sputtered out, “That’s ridiculous! P-Preposterous! How _dare_ —”

 

There was a knock at the library doors. Zuzu immediately got up and Azula used the distraction as an excuse to look away from her brother’s snickering face. She yanked the doors open and found a team of chefs holding a large bowl of food.

 

“We have your dragon’s dinner.” One of them announced.

 

“You’re late!” Azula snarled.

 

Another immediately began apologising and Azula hoped the red in her cheeks was mistaken for anger. Zuzu leapt forward and the chefs dropped the bowl before running away. Azula stood there as her dragon tore into his dinner and her brother let out barks of laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

_“You’re wrong, Azula.” She says. “I have always loved you.”_

 

_“Stop lying!”_

 

_The mirror cracks._

 

_“Forgive me.”_

 

_The mirror splits._

 

_“You can trust me.”_

 

_It shatters._

 

Azula woke up in a cold sweat. Her mouth was open to scream but the words were nowhere to be found. All she could manage was a whimper and then she clawed at her throat.

 

It was always that damn mirror.

 

She sighed, holding her head in her hand. The calming draughts the fire sages gave her weren’t working: the nightmares came no matter what. Azula was beginning to believe that they would never leave. That perhaps she would be stuck with them forever.

 

She tore the covers off her body and jumped out of bed. If she couldn’t sleep, at least she could get some practice done. She made sure not to wake the sleeping dragon in her bedchamber as she left.

 

The courtyard was empty, as it was the middle of the night. The wind was icy against her skin but at least it kept her awake.

 

She started off slowly. She allowed her chi to build up in the pit of her stomach, allowing the pressure to increase with each movement. For a while, she simply danced around the courtyard, flowing through the forms she had learnt as a child.

 

When the pressure reached its’ peak, Azula allowed the flames to pool into her hands. Blue flames appeared and she twisted them in the air, creating a ring of fire.

 

The courtyard was bathed in blue light. Azula continued her bending, making every form and movement perfect. When she was firebending, all her worries fell to the wind. She wasn’t thinking about the nightmares or about who she would court.

 

It was only her and the flames.

 

A guttural whine caught Azula’s attention. She looked over and found Zuzu walking towards her, clearly groggy with sleep. He whined louder. He must’ve missed Azula’s presence and sought her out.

 

Sometimes she forgot that he was still only a baby.

 

“Did I worry you?” Azula murmured, holding her hand out.

 

Zuzu nuzzled into her touch and purred. It made her entire arm vibrate with the power of it. She stroked his fur for a moment, giving him the comfort he was searching for.

 

She then pulled away and said, “Come on, let me see your bending.”

 

Zuzu seemed to understand. He mirrored Azula’s stance by stretching out his wings and flapping them. She was trying to teach him how to fly, as well as teaching him how to firebend. He was still a baby so it would take some time.

 

He ran around the courtyard with his wings stretched out. Whenever he jumped, he flapped his wings in order to get them used to flight. It may look silly but it was how they learned.

 

When she could see was going to make himself dizzy, Azula stopped him. She created a ball of fire in her palm and said, “Watch me.”

 

She held the fire to her mouth and exhaled, causing the fire to burst forward as if she was breathing fire. Zuzu did his best: he could produce the fire in his mouth but he had trouble maintaining the jet. But he was a persistent thing, trying over and over again.

 

It filled Azula with pride.

 

They only stopped practicing when the sun rose above the mountains. Azula had discarded her robe and was dripping in sweat, partly from the heat of the flames and from the bending.

 

The sun, the original source of power, filled Azula with energy. She let the sunlight soak into her skin before turning back to her dragon. He seemed to be enjoying the sunshine, too.

 

“That’s enough for today.” Azula murmured, leading him by the horn.

 

She led him inside. All work and no rest made baby dragons very angry.

 

* * *

 

 

It happened on a Friday afternoon.

 

After a day of avoiding the fire sages and the twin hags, Azula was relaxing in the courtyard. Zuko was playing with her dragon and attempting to put the beast into a chokehold. Zuzu was having fun throwing the prince into the air.

 

Azula was busying reading an old tome about the history of the water tribes. She took the information with a grain of salt; Zuko told her that the Fire Nation historians had a clear bias and left out key information.

 

Speaking of the water tribes…

 

“Crown Prince Zuko.” A voice called out.

 

The two siblings looked up to find the owner of the voice. They found a man standing on the pergola to the courtyard, dressed in water tribe attire and colours.

 

Zuko scrambled to his feet and Azula rose from the ledge she was sitting on. The two of them made their way over to the water tribe man.

 

When he noticed Azula, the man bowed and said, “Crown Princess Azula. It is an honour.”

 

“State your business.” She said plainly.

 

“I am a diplomat from the Southern Water Tribe.” He said, taking out a scroll from his bag, “I have a message to deliver to the prince, from Chief Hakoda.”

 

The water peasant’s father? This should be good.

 

He handed the scroll to Zuko and the boy quickly read its’ contents. Judging by the way his cheeks tinged pink and he smiled, it was bad news for Azula.

 

He looked up at the diplomat and bowed, saying, “Thank you for delivering this.”

 

The diplomat only bowed back.

 

“You are dismissed.” Azula said, not a shred of kindness in her tone.

 

The diplomat took the hint. He bowed and left quickly, lest Azula feed him to her dragon.

 

She turned her attention to her brother, only to find him beaming at her. She asked, “What did it say?”

 

“They’ve accepted my proposal!” Zuko said, bouncing with happiness, “Me and Katara are gonna get married!”

 

Azula nodded before saying, “Good for you, brother. We should go inform the fire sages about the wedding now. It should be arranged within the week. When did they say they were arriving?”

 

Zuko paused. She waited. He rubbed his neck and said, “Actually, they aren’t coming.”

 

“What do you mean they aren’t coming?” Azula asked, narrowing her eyes.

 

“They aren’t coming to us.” Zuko said, “We’re going to them.”

 

Azula pinched the bridge of her nose. The nerve— She turned and walked away.

 

“I am _not_ going to the South Pole. You said nothing about a water nation marriage.” Azula told him as she marched away.

 

Zuko trailed after her, saying, “Because I knew you’d react like this! C’mon, Azula, it’s not that big of a deal.”

 

Azula whipped around and said, “What _exactly_ would stop those filthy savages from spearing me once I set foot on their snows?”

 

“They aren’t savages, stop saying stuff like that! Stop acting like the Fire Nation is superior to everyone else!” Zuko snarled.

 

“Newsflash, brother: we _are_ superior!” Azula shot back.

 

Zuko shook his head and said, “I thought you said you would be happy for me!”

 

“I did say that,” Azula said, “before you decided to drag me off that frozen wasteland where I’m at my weakest!”

 

He paused, searching for something in Azula’s face. He finally asked, “Are you scared?”

 

Azula shoved him back and said, “Of course not! Why would I be scared of those peasants?”

 

Zuko shook his head. He looked so angry and Azula knew she had caused that.

 

“You don’t have to come. You can make up some excuse about why you can’t go to your brother’s wedding.” Zuko said, adding, “That way you won’t have to interact with those _filthy savages_.”

 

He stormed off inside the palace, leaving Azula standing alone in the courtyard. She was absolutely fuming and not even Zuzu’s touch could comfort her.

 

She yelled out her frustrations and started firebending into the sky. She kept going until she was too tired to bend anymore.

 

Why did she always do this?

 

_later that day._

 

Azula was dreading dinner. She knew Zuko would be there and she knew she had to fix things — she _hated_ fixing things. She missed the days when she would just walk over everyone without a second thought.

 

Being good was tiring.

 

When she stepped into the dining hall, Zuko spotted her immediately and he scowled at her. He began to get up from his seat, ready to leave.

 

“Don’t.” Azula said, “I’m here to apologise.”

 

He paused for a moment, still scowling. When he sat back down, the scowl remained in place. Azula sighed.

 

When she sat down, one of the servants filled her plate with food. She wasn’t thinking about food at the moment; she was too anxious to eat.

 

“You were right: I am scared of going there.” Azula admitted once the servant was out of earshot, “I’ll be walking straight into enemy territory and, unlike you, those people have no love for me. Not to mention the lack of sun there: my bending would be useless. I would be powerless and that scares me.”

 

Zuko sighed and said, “No one is going to hurt you.”

 

“I know better than to believe that, brother. I learned from experience,” She said.

 

“I can’t have you calling the water tribe people savages and peasants.” Zuko said firmly, “I don’t care if you believe the Fire Nation is superior. Those people will be my family soon. They’ll be _our_ family soon.”

 

Azula pinched the bridge of her nose. What Zuko was asking from her was fair but that didn’t mean she liked it. Still, she was trying to be good. She needed to try and do as he asked.

 

“Fine. I will… refrain from doing so.” Azula said.

 

Zuko nodded, looking relieved. Even Azula let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Agni, being good is _exhausting_.” She said before digging into her food.

 

Zuko gave her a blank look. Then grinned.

 

“So are you going to invite Ty Lee?”

 

He narrowly dodged the bowl of noodles.

 

* * *

 

 

Azula had been staring at the page for ten minutes now, debating what to write down. Why was this so hard? It was just Ty Lee.

 

She conquered Ba Sing Se, dammit, she could write a damn invitation.

 

The invitation had to be perfect. It couldn’t be too forceful but she couldn’t just outright beg Ty Lee to come. And she couldn’t be too stern with her wording but she couldn’t be too affectionate either. And—

 

“This is impossible!” Azula snarled before throwing the pen at the wall.

 

Why was she feeling like this? It was just Ty Lee. She had written plenty of letters to her before. The only difference was that this one was asking her to accompany Azula to Zuko’s wedding. No big deal.

 

Agni, then why did it _feel_ like a big deal?

 

The door to her bedchamber creaked open and Azula was on her feet in an instant. Flames erupted from her palms, coiling around her hands. Who dared to enter her bedchamber without permission?

 

“You can’t outrun us this time, Azula.” A croaky voice said.

 

Azula’s shoulders sagged and she extinguished the flames before slumping back down into her chair. Lo and Li walked into the room, moving in tandem. Of course: only these two would be stupid enough to barge in unannounced.

 

They were old: they had nothing to lose.

 

“I’m busy.” Azula said, “Can your nagging wait until tomorrow?”

 

“Busy with what?” Lo asked, walking forward with her sister.

 

Azula sighed and said, “Writing an invitation letter to Ty Lee for Zuko’s wedding.”

 

There was a moment of silence which made Azula look up from her page. The two twins were beaming at each other before saying, “ _Ty Lee_!”

 

“Why didn’t we think of that before?” Li asked.

 

Lo chimed in, “The daughter of a noblemen—”

 

They spoke together, saying, “Who fought for the Fire Nation!”

 

Azula’s stomach dropped when she realised what the old hags were talking about. She sprang to her feet and said, “No, absolutely not!”

 

“She’s the perfect candidate!” Lo said, “A nonbender, a skilled fighter, comes from nobility — she’s your friend as well!”

 

“I can’t marry _Ty Lee_!” Azula said, her eyes wild with fear.

 

Why was everyone trying to pair her up with Ty Lee?

 

“And why not?” Li asked.

 

“Because,” Azula began, “well… we’re barely even friends! She would never accept a courtship!”

 

It was a feeble attempt and Azula knew it. But she had tried to find a reason to oppose courting Ty Lee and found nothing. There were really no cons: Ty Lee fit all the criteria of the Fire Lady and Azula was already her friend since childhood.

 

So why did the thought of courting Ty Lee make her so anxious?

 

“Lo, I think the little Fire Lord has a crush on Ty Lee already.” Li said.

 

Azula’s eyes widened as she said, “What? That’s ridiculous!”

 

“Is it?” Li asked, “Tell me, do you let her hold your hand?”

 

Azula glanced to the side and admitted, “Sometimes.”

 

“Do you think she’s attractive?” Lo asked.

 

Ty Lee was _beautiful_. Her brown hair was so long and beautiful that Azula wondered if it was as soft as she remembered. Her eyes were a warm, welcoming brown and her body was to _die for_. Azula had yet to find one flaw on that woman.

 

She quickly answered, “Of course she is, it’s an important asset to her skillset.”

 

“Do you admire her?” Li asked.

 

“S-She is a formidable warrior.” Azula forced out before swallowing.

 

She didn’t like where this was going.

 

Lo asked, “Does she make your heart beat faster in her company?”

 

“Yes,” Azula said but quickly added, “but only because she has this habit of leaning too close to my personal space! Anyone would be uncomfortable!”

 

“And why did you choose Ty Lee to invite to Zuko’s wedding? Did you invite anyone else?” Li asked, smiling knowingly

 

“Well, no, but—” Azula was cut off.

 

The two twins asked in unison, “Ask yourself why.”

 

And then they left, just like that. They left Azula to bang her head against the desk and groan, wondering why things can never be simple for her.

 

There was a simple explanation for why Azula was inviting Ty Lee: she was her only friend. Who else was there to invite? OK, she would concede that she could’ve invited her handmaidens to accompany her or even one of the suitors that Lo and Li recommended.

 

But she didn’t _want_ to invite any of them. She only wanted Ty Lee. Ty Lee would make her laugh even in the freezing cold and tell her stories about her travels and Azula _missed_ her—

 

Oh.

 

* * *

 

 

Ty Lee arrived on the Capital City shores after four days. Azula had personally travelled to the Royal Plaza to meet her, accompanied by her dragon. She brought him along because she knew that Ty Lee would want to see him and because it felt good when the common folk reacted to seeing a dragon beside her.

 

She was a bit theatrical, she would admit that.

 

“Your Highness,” one of the guards said, “It is our honour to serve you. What brings you to the Royal Plaza?”

 

Azula glanced at him. She was standing with her hands behind her back, watching the ships pour in from the horizon. She said, “A friend of mine is arriving today.”

 

The guard nodded before returning to her post. Azula tried to fight off her anxiety as she settled her uniform. She was wearing the royal armour and half of her hair was into a top knot while the rest fell across her shoulders.

 

She glanced at the guard and asked, “How do I look?”

 

“Um,” the guard said, “you look impeccable. Very sharp.”

 

Azula nodded, “Good.”

 

The ships were beginning to dock now. Azula realised the passengers were in for a shock: the Crown Princess was standing on the docks with her dragon companion. A very strange welcome committee.

 

As the passengers began to pour out of the ships, they stopped to bow to Azula and gaze at Zuzu with reference. The dragon seemed to enjoy the attention, blowing smoke through his nostrils.

 

What a show off. She loved him.

 

That’s when Azula spotted Ty Lee. She was wearing an Earth Kingdom outfit, and had a rucksack thrown over her shoulder. She was the green in a sea of red. When she noticed that Azula was waiting for her, she broke out into a beaming smile and raced over to meet her.

 

Azula squared her shoulders and puffed out her chest, trying to appear larger and more regal.

 

Ty Lee didn’t slow down. Azula removed her hands from behind her back in order to catch Ty Lee’s body in time as she jumped on her.

 

“You came!” Ty Lee squealed.

 

While Ty Lee’s scent was entirely pleasant, the close proximity made Azula freeze. The furtherest she had gone since the asylum was hand-holding — this was too much.

 

Ty Lee seemed to notice her frozen state because she pulled back and said, “I’m forgot, I’m so sorry.”

 

Azula waved her off and coughed before saying, “It’s fine, really. I was simply surprised.”

 

Ty Lee sent her an apologetic smile before turning to look at Zuzu. She whistled in awe as she took him in.

 

“And look at _you_!” She said, holding her arms out, “You’re so big now! Who’s my handsome baby? Yes, you are.”

 

Zuzu was suddenly sprawled out on the floor of the plaza, allowing Ty Lee to rub his underbelly and stroke his fur like a common dog. So much for an intimidating presence.

 

When Ty Lee was done cooing and pampering the overgrown lizard, she rose to her feet. She smiled at Azula and said, “I can’t believe you came to get me.”

 

Azula blushed fiercely at this.

 

“Yes, well, um,” Azula quickly pointed at her dragon and said, “Zuzu was eager to see you. Can’t say no to a dragon.”

 

Ty Lee gave her a knowing look and said, “I’m sure.”

 

Azula wanted to earth to swallow her. What was it about Ty Lee that made her such a horrible liar? She took one look at the acrobat and had her answer: her eyes.

 

She guided them across the Royal Plaza, keeping Ty Lee sandwiched between her and the dragon. Before they could even walk ten feet, Azula held her hand out and said, “Hand me your bag.”

 

Ty Lee snorted and said, “I can carry it myself, ‘Zula.”

 

Azula felt her insides twist at the nickname. She quickly said, “I am the Crown Princess and I order you to hand me your bag.”

 

Ty Lee rolled her eyes fondly but handed her the bag. The moment Azula held it, she stumbled and had to adjust her strength. The bag was heavier than she expected. She examined it by poking her fingers into it.

 

“Agni, what is in this thing?” Azula asked.

 

“A bunch of warm but stylish clothes. I’m not about to risk hypothermia but I still need to look good.” Ty Lee said, tossing her hair over her shoulders.

 

She would look good in anything, Azula thought to herself.

 

“If you aren’t fond of cold weather, why did you agree to come?” Azula said before adding, “Never mind, it’s not like you could say no to the Fire Lord’s orders.”

 

“That’s not why I came.” Ty Lee said, bumping her shoulder into Azula’s.

 

“Oh, really?” Azula said with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I came because I love you and you’re my friend.” She said, adding, “Also you’d have a miserable time in the south pole without me.”

 

It was like Ty Lee could read her like a book. And her entire body buzzed because of that first part. She was sure her cheeks were tinged pink.

 

Azula smiled down at her and said, “Well, now we can have a miserable time _together_.”

 

Ty Lee smiled back.

 

“Just like old times.”

 

* * *

 

 

The journey to the south pole was, indeed, miserable. It was a week-long journey and Azula could feel the gradual reduction in temperature. The sun was becoming more and more obscured and it was always so damn cold.

 

Azula hated it.

 

She was travelling with the royal procession, her brother, Ty Lee and her dragon. She made sure all of them knew how much she hated the cold.

 

“Even Zuzu hates the cold!” Azula grumbled, gesturing at the dragon.

 

He was coiled around the fireplace that the Fire Nation sailors had set up. At first they had been too afraid to approach Zuzu but now they were sitting around the fire with Zuzu only inches away. The big baby was too cold to annoy anyone.

 

Beside her, Zuko said, “I still can’t believe you named him ‘ _Zuzu_ ’.”

 

“You’re just upset that he’s more handsome than the original.” Azula said through shivers.

 

The two of them had spent an hour sparring with each other, trying to use the movement and flames to keep warm. It worked but now they were exhausted and back to freezing their butts off.

 

As the two siblings argued back and forth, Ty Lee climbed back on deck. She was carrying a bunch of clothes in her arms as she walked over to them.

 

“I knew you wouldn’t keep yourself warm.” Ty Lee scolded her. “Look at Zuko: he’s keeping warm!”

 

Azula glanced over to look at him. Sure enough, Zuko was wearing multiple layers of clothes, including a fur overcoat. He grinned smugly at her. She had half a mind to throw him overboard. Instead, she huffed before turning back to look at Ty Lee.

 

“I don’t need all those clothes. I’m a firebender. I can make myself warm by breathing.” Azula said, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Ty Lee shot her a blank look and said, “Oh, I must’ve just imagined your teeth chattering and goosebumps.”

 

She was about to retort when Ty Lee threw a bundle of clothes at her. Azula caught them and grimaced when she noticed they were water tribe attire. Blue coats with soft fur lining the insides to keep the wearer warm. She didn’t want to wear it: it felt wrong to wear non-Fire Nation colours.

 

But the look in Ty Lee’s eyes left no room for argument.

 

She slipped on the fur coat… and then the parka… and then the shall.

 

“I’ve never worn this many layers in my _life_.” Azula grumbled as Ty Lee adjusted her shall.

 

Ty Lee giggled, saying, “You look like a sky bison. All fluffy and lumpy.”

 

Azula scowled at her and asked, “Are you calling me fat?”

 

* * *

 

 

The nights were even worse. The cold was unforgivable and not matter how tightly Azula curled up, she was never warm enough. The only good thing that came out of this was that the cold kept her from sleeping, which kept the nightmares away.

 

She would take her blessings where she could.

 

Azula was laying in bed, holding a ball of fire in her hands to keep warm. The blue flames licked at her fingers and left smoke to coat the ceiling above her. Zuzu was curled up into a ball next to the fireplace in her bedchamber, purring in his sleep.

 

Azula envied him.

 

There was a knock at the door to her bedchamber. Azula sat up and called, “Who is it?”

 

“It’s me.”

 

Azula would recognise that voice anywhere.

 

“Come in.” Azula said softly.

 

The metal door creaked open and Ty Lee stepped inside. She was rubbing her eye and gripping her blanket, still covered in layers of clothes.

 

Azula held a finger to her lips before pointing at the sleeping dragon in the centre of the room. Ty Lee didn’t even blink: Azula knew she had no fear of either of them.

 

The acrobat shut the door behind her before silently making her way to Azula’s bed and creeping inside the blankets. Azula was fine with this: the two of them had shared a bed many times when they were children.

 

“My roommate snores way too loud.” Ty Lee grumbled before yawning.

 

“So you’ve come to steal my warmth?” Azula teased, laying back down.

 

She shook her head and said, “I’d like to call it _sharing_.”

 

The two of them got settled into bed. There was a respectable distance between the two of them but even this proximity made Azula feel dizzy. She hoped the room was dark enough to hide her pink cheeks.

 

“Did I wake you?” Ty Lee asked.

 

Azula shook her head, saying, “I don’t much sleep anyway.”

 

Silence. The acrobat looked at Azula with such soft eyes. Azula closed her eyes, afraid of looking at them for too long.

 

“Are they still bad?” Ty Lee asked.

 

Azula knew what she was talking about: the nightmares. Ty Lee had shared a bunker with Azula during their journey to the ancient Sun Warrior city. She had heard her screams and watched her cry until she fell back asleep.

 

They never talked about them. At least, not until now.

 

“I still get them. Often.” Azula said, “It’s fine, I’m used to them now.”

 

She asked, “Is there really no way to get rid of them?”

 

Azula smiled mirthlessly, saying, “If I find out, I’ll let you know.”

 

Silence settled between them again. The words were on the tip of Ty Lee’s tongue. Azula watched her build up the courage to say them.

 

“Do you want to talk about them?”

 

Azula clenched her jaw. She knew Ty Lee only wanted to help but her pride wouldn’t allow it. These nightmares were her weakness and it was shameful; she couldn’t share it with anyone. It was her burden to bear.

 

“No.” Azula said.

 

She kept her eyes closed. She didn’t want to see the hurt in Ty Lee’s eyes.

 

A hand slipped into hers. Azula’s breath stilled in her lungs, and then she could breathe again. Ty Lee knew how to comfort her, how far she could push Azula’s boundaries. She knew this simple gesture was Ty Lee’s way of letting her know she would wait.

 

Ty Lee had an ocean of patience. Azula was just afraid of drowning.

 

She didn’t know when she drifted off to sleep. The last thing she remembered was the thought of Ty Lee’s eyes and _warmth_.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived on the shores of the south pole after a week of travel. The second they docked, Azula was already on deck, donned in full Fire Nation armour. She refused the warm water tribe clothes: she was the future Fire Lord and needed to look the part.

 

Azula was so much weaker here: the cold and the obscured sun made bending so much more difficult. Still, she was sure she could hold her own in a fight.

 

The Southern Water Tribe had been rebuilt to its’ former glory. No longer were there makeshift tents and sloppy infrastructure; buildings and towers made of ice had been formed, standing tall. Progress was slow, but it was aided by their sister tribe and the Avatar’s support if Azula remembered correctly.

 

She didn’t care much for such a primitive civilisation but she could admit that it was a beautiful sight.

 

“Sokka’s watchtower looks great!” Ty Lee said, leaning over the edge of the ship to get a better look.

 

Azula said nothing.

 

Water Tribe warriors were waiting for them on the docks. They were all dressed in their uniforms, as if ready for war. They donned their wolf armour and spears, standing ready.

 

Azula refrained from rolling her eyes at such a primitive battalion. Even their armour couldn’t compare to the Fire Nation’s.

 

Azula led them down onto the docks with Zuko beside her. A group of people that Azula vaguely remembered were waiting for them. While they smiled at Zuko and even Ty Lee, they eyed Azula with suspicion.

 

They _should_ fear me, Azula thought.

 

“Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe,” A large man said, “I am Chief Hakoda and these are my children, Sokka and Katara.”

 

Azula gave a shallow bow to him, remembering her manners. She was in enemy territory and needed to act appropriately.

 

“Thank you for inviting us, Chief Hakoda.” Azula said, adding, “My brother—”

 

She cut herself off when she saw Zuko racing over to hug the water tribe girl. She sighed at the display: couldn’t this wait until later?

 

“Is overly eager, apparently.” Azula finished off.

 

Chief Hakoda laughed and said, “Who can blame him? I remember how excited I was on my wedding day.”

 

She supposed he was right. She took a moment to take in the family before her. Those people would become her family soon, despite being from a water tribe. They seemed nice enough.

 

As long as they don’t try to usurp the throne, she would tolerate them.

 

“I still can’t believe you invited _her_ here.” The young man, Sokka, said.

 

Azula shot him a dirty look and he flinched ever so slightly.

 

Chief Hakoda smacked his son on the back and said, “Enough, Sokka. They are our guests, don’t be rude.”

 

“I’m just saying what we’re all thinking,” Sokka continued, “Everyone seems to forget that she almost killed Aang. And Zuko. And are we just going to ignore that she’s gonna be the Fire Lord, too?”

 

“I haven’t forgotten.” Katara said, glaring right at her.

 

Azula rolled her eyes: she was growing tired of this petty squabbling.

 

“Enough, you two.” Chief Hakoda repeated. His tone left no room for argument.

 

She turned to the chief and said, “If your children are done, I’d like to get a move on. My dragon is awfully hungry and we’ve run out of food for him. Believe me, you won’t like a grumpy dragon.”

 

As if on cue, Zuzu came bouncing out of the ship like a happy puppy. The warriors immediately raised their spears and began shouting. Even the chief’s children got ready for a fight The chief had to call them off.

 

“Who gave her a _dragon_?” Sokka yelled, pointing at Zuzu.

 

Azula was surprised: she assumed Zuko had told them about her dragon in his letters. She glanced at him and he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

 

“It may have… slipped my mind?” Zuko said, although it came out more like a question.

 

Azula glanced behind her. Ty Lee was getting Zuzu to sit still and stroking his fur.

 

“Don’t worry about him!” Ty Lee said to the water tribe, “He’s a big softie. Aren’t you, boy?”

 

Azula should’ve been upset that Ty Lee was treating her dragon like a fluffy puppy. She couldn’t bring herself to do so.

 

“Right. He looks _real_ friendly with those giant teeth and claws.” Sokka said, still holding his sword.

 

Azula said, “He’s only a baby. A very hungry baby. If you are all done, can we go feed him now?”

 

They all left the docks begrudgingly. The only people who were happy were the two lovebirds and Zuzu, who was trying to catch the falling snow.

 

Azula was already tired.

 

* * *

 

 

The day went by without anymore squabbles. Mostly because Azula kept to herself and didn’t goad the two water siblings into any fights. Zuzu had gone hunting for his food that day — puffin-seals if she remembered correctly.

 

The tension was clear. As Azula walked the streets of the city, she caught the glares of many people. She heard the message loud and clear: the Fire Nation’s presence was not welcome in this land. The only reason Azula was tagging along was because she had to make sure Zuko didn’t disgrace the crown and to strengthen diplomatic ties to this neighbouring kingdom.

 

And maybe because she loved him, too.

 

She kept a squad of royal guards on her at all times; these savages could not be trusted and Azula was at a disadvantage here.

 

The only thing that made this trip bearable was Ty Lee.

 

“Azula, you’ve got to have some of this.” She said.

 

She had brought Azula over to a food stand which was frying a variety of meat cuts. Azula was surprised to see it: so far, she had only seen food being boiled or stewed. Good to see they were catching up with the rest of the world.

 

Azula eyed the skewer Ty Lee was handing to her, asking, “What exactly _is_ that?”

 

“Arctic hen!” Ty Lee said, “They fry ‘em and then you gotta dip them in this sauce.”

 

Azula scrunched her face at the skewer of meat. Was she really going to eat water tribe food? She took one look at Ty Lee’s hopeful eyes and sighed.

 

She dipped the skewer into the sauce Ty Lee held and took a bite. It… actually tasted pretty good.

 

Swallowing down the meat, she said, “It tastes like turtle-duck.”

 

“I know right!” Ty Lee said, beaming. “Oh, you’ve got a little something…”

 

She pointed at her mouth and Azula licked her lips, trying to remove whatever leftover food was on her lips. Ty Lee’s cheeks tinged pink as she watched Azula.

 

What was her problem?

 

Azula clearly didn’t get it because Ty Lee reached over and swiped her thumb just under her lips. The gesture was so intimate that it made Azula’s knees buckle.

 

They stared at each other for a moment, frozen. Then they both jumped apart.

 

Azula coughed into her hand and said, “Thank you.”

 

Ty Lee just nodded and looked away.

 

Azula looked away as well, feeling awkward. Her eyes landed on the vendor of the food stall. She was an old woman with skin like leather and hair like snow. While the water tribes were particularly primitive, she could tell this woman was poorer than the rest.

 

Something tugged at her heartstrings. She ignored it.

 

She thought about her decision politically. An act of kindness from her, the future Fire Lord, towards a water tribe elder would be a good idea: make it seem like the Fire Nation was turning over a new leaf.

 

Azula walked over to the stall and handed the old woman a pouch of gold. It was Fire Nation money, but still money.

 

“The food was delicious.” Azula murmured before taking her leave.

 

The way the old woman smiled at her, her eyes forming into half moons… maybe it felt nice to be looked at like that.

 

Ty Lee caught up to Azula who had walked away briskly. Being good always made Azula feel embarrassed.

 

She glanced down at the Kyoshi Warrior and asked, “Why are you smiling at me like that?”

 

Ty Lee was grinning from ear to ear. There was a particularly soft look in her eyes that made Azula’s cheeks burn: she better not be mocking her.

 

“That was a really nice thing to do.” Ty Lee said.

 

Azula looked away quickly, trying to hide her burning cheeks. She said, “It was a-a political decision. T-The future Fire Lord being kind to a water tribe elder would do well for diplomacy.”

 

She hated that she was stuttering but she couldn’t stop herself.

 

Ty Lee didn’t say anything. She simply grabbed Azula’s hand and squeezed it. Azula was about to lose her shit. For once, however, she didn’t pull away.

 

She conquered Ba Sing Se: she could hold a girl’s hand, dammit.

 

And that was how Azula found herself walking around the Southern Water Tribe, holding Ty Lee’s hand and blushing.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, Azula attended the banquet held in her honour. She was seated at a long table with her family, Ty Lee and Hakoda’s family. Zuzu was back on the ship, taking shelter from the cold night air.

 

It was a bitter taste on both sides. The water tribe wasn’t pleased with celebrating the return of the Fire Nation on their land and the Fire Nation troops weren’t pleased with being in enemy territory.

 

Only Zuko and Katara seemed to be enjoying themselves: they were sitting next to each other and were in their own little love bubble.

 

Azula envied them for a moment. She knew she was scowling at them but she couldn’t help it. She wanted they had: a loving relationship and a companion.

 

Could she have that with Ty Lee? Would Ty Lee ever feel the same? Azula’s scowl deepened: of course not. Azula was a heartless killer and her flaws outweighed any good you could find in her. She was lucky Ty Lee was still her friend: wanting anything more would just be wishful thinking.

 

A fantasy.

 

“Why are you so grumpy? The food is delicious!” Ty Lee said next to her.

 

Azula turned her attention to the acrobat, the scowl still in place. Under the blue lights, Ty Lee seemed to glow. She really was _that_ beautiful, huh.

 

She glanced down at the food she was talking about and grimaced. They were back to boiled meats and stew: how primitive.

 

“It tastes like boiled leather.” Azula drawled.

 

Ty Lee said, “ _Tasty_ boiled leather.”

 

Azula wasn’t about to argue with that. She was growing tired of this nonsense.

 

“I’m going to head back to the ship.” Azula said.

 

Ty Lee blinked at her and asked, “You OK?”

 

Azula nodded before rising to her feet, saying, “I have no appetite. And I should check on Zuzu, too.”

 

“Oh, alright.” Ty Lee said, her beaming smile dimming.

 

Azula tried not to think about it as she marched over to the ship. She didn’t notice her brother’s eyes trailing after her, either.

 

_later that night._

 

Azula had been toying with a ball of fire when Zuko walked on deck. She had been gone for an hour and had no plans to return to the party. Zuzu was fast asleep in her bedchamber, still curled up near the fireplace.

 

“Hey,” Zuko said, approaching her, “not in a party mood?”

 

Azula threw the fireball from hand to hand and said, “I got sick of eating boiled blubber.”

 

In a few moments, the two siblings were leaning against the ship’s railing, side by side.

 

“I heard what you did.” Zuko said after a moment.

 

“You’re going to have to be a bit more specific.” She said.

 

“You gave an old woman a pouch of gold.” Zuko said, adding, “Ty Lee told me.”

 

Of course she did.

 

Azula squared her shoulders, saying, “It would improve diplomacy.”

 

“I think you’ve just grown soft.” Zuko said, wearing a knowing smile.

 

Azula huffed and said, “Believe what you want, brother.”

 

A silence settled between them, only interrupted by the waves crashing against the ship and shores below. She took a moment to look at her brother. He was so much older now. Handsome, too. He had become an accomplished fighter and his experience had hardened him.

 

What happened to the little boy who cried when he scrapped his knee?

 

Zuko asked, “Did you ever think we’d end up here?”

 

“With you marrying a water tribe girl?” Azula asked, adding, “I always thought you and Mai would end up marrying each other. You would’ve had a bunch of grumpy children.”

 

The two of them chuckled at the thought.

 

Zuko murmured, “I guess we aren’t the same kids.”

 

They weren’t. Zuko wasn’t the little boy who trailed behind their mother and cried. Azula wasn’t the spoiled brat who vied for her father’s love at the expense of everyone else. They were older now, just a little broken by the world.

 

“You know, brother, I noticed something funny about our family.” Azula said, extinguishing the flames.

 

“Which is?” He asked.

 

“Our father favoured me and I became just like him.” Azula said, “Our mother and uncle favoured you, and you became just like them.”

 

Azula could see the way Zuko’s eyes hardened. He rose to his full height and said, “You aren’t Ozai, Azula.”

 

“But I could be. Tyranny is in my blood. He made me into a weapon and I could just as easily become the monster I was meant to be.” Azula said, staring up at the night sky.

 

She had spent many sleepless night thinking about this.

 

“I won’t let that happen.” Zuko said firmly.

 

It wasn’t a threat. This wasn’t Zuko telling her that he would kill her before she could become a tyrant. This was her brother swearing that he wouldn’t let her go down that path again.

 

Azula bowed her head, feeling the tears prick her eyes. She turned her head to the side to avoid his gaze. She couldn’t appear weak, not even in front of him.

 

After a moment of silence, he said, “Y’know, when we were kids I used to hate you.”

 

Azula grinned, saying, “Believe me, the feeling was mutual.”

 

“Father always loved you more. You were a bending prodigy and I just couldn’t catch up.” Zuko said, sounding so burdened.

 

“Father never loved me. He loved my potential.” Azula said.

 

Zuko said, “When I was a kid, I couldn’t tell the difference.”

 

“Mother loved you, though.” Azula said simply, “She would coddle you, giving you all the love and attention you wanted. I wanted a shred of what you got. When I didn’t… Father used her love for you to make me dependant on him. I was just too young to realise that love and attention weren’t synonymous.”

 

There was a beat of silence. Then, Zuko said, “Our childhood _sucked_.”

 

Azula couldn’t help it. She let out a bark of laughter and Zuko followed along.

 

When their laughter died down, Azula decided she might as well ask the question that had been weighing on her mind. What better time than during an impromptu heart-to-heart?

 

“You and that water tribe girl.” She began.

 

Zuko stiffened. It was only slightly but she noticed.

 

“You really love her, don’t you?” She said. It wasn’t a question. She saw how happy the two were together.

 

Zuko smiled softly, saying, “I do.”

 

“What’s it like?” Azula asked, adding, “Being in love.”

 

He turned to look at her. She stared back at him solemnly.

 

He said, “Me and Katara… I can always rely on her. Trust her. She understands me and isn’t afraid to call me out when I make mistakes. She’s… she’s home.”

 

Azula’s heart twinged with longing. She knew she would never find the happiness that her brother found.

 

“You’ve turned into a sap.” She said, smiling slightly.

 

“When you get a boyfriend you’ll be the same.” Zuko countered.

 

Azula shook her head, saying, “I don’t think I want a boyfriend.”

 

“But… you liked that guy on Ember Island.” Zuko pointed out.

 

“Chan?” Azula said with a sour face, “He was a simpleton. I only pursued him because Ty Lee had so many guys flaunting over her and… well, I didn’t want to be the odd one out. The only person to not have someone.”

 

Zuko didn’t miss a beat and said, “So, like I said, _Ty Lee_.”

 

Azula bristled. Of course he would bring her up.

 

“It is… possible, that _perhaps_ ,” Azula forced out, “I may have shred of romantic feelings for her.”

 

“I knew it!” Zuko shouted, beaming.

 

Azula waved him off, saying, “Don’t get too excited. There’s no way Ty Lee would ever feel the same.”

 

The beaming smile on his face dimmed and he said, “Azula…”

 

She only shook her head. He wouldn’t understand.

 

“I’m not you, Zuko.” Azula said, adding mirthlessly, “I’m lucky that Ty Lee is so patient and actually wants to be my friend after everything I did to her. I’m not exactly a very loveable person.”

 

“That’s not true.” He said firmly.

 

She said, “Mother thought so.”

 

Zuko opened his mouth like he was going to say something but thought better of it. Instead, he squeezed his hands into fists and looked away.

 

There was nothing else to be said.

 

“Goodnight, brother.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two days after their arrival, Azula discovered one good thing about her nightmares keeping her awake: they allowed her to realise when she was being ambushed.

 

It was the middle of the night. Zuzu was asleep and Azula had been awake for quite some time. The nightmare had been only mild. Instead of trying to fall back asleep, she was reading from some old tomes she borrowed from the royal library.

 

What? It’s not like she was stealing them, she _owned_ them.

 

Outside, she could hear muffled sounds of a struggle. Metal clanging together, muffled screams and then silence. Azula was on her feet in seconds.

 

Of course there’d be an ambush.

 

She silently made her way over to the door. The attackers would be there in a few moments and she needed to have the element of surprise. She knew she was at a disadvantage: her bending was weakened and she was outnumbered.

 

Azula smirked. That just made things even.

 

The door opened slowly, preventing it from creaking. They must’ve thought she was asleep and were trying not to wake her. Too bad they miscalculated.

 

The attackers pooled into the room. There were six of them, all armed with spears and shields.

 

“Shit.” One of them whispered, pointing at the dragon in the corner of the room.

 

Azula knew she couldn’t spill blood: that would only lead to problems later on, even if she was being ambushed. So instead, she would have to incapacitate them.

 

Moving quickly, Azula grabbed the one closest to her and flipped him onto his back. She kicked in his leg, effectively snapping it in half. The man howled in pain and his assailants turned to look back.

 

“Get her!”

 

They started swarming her and tried to spear her. She had to dodge their blades and lured them out of the bedchamber, away from her dragon and into a wider area.

 

They chased after her. She came to the intersection of the hallways leading up to the deck of the ship and found Zuko duelling his own team of ambushers.

 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Azula said before punching one man in the throat.

 

Zuko yelled back, “Don’t kill them!”

 

“Yes, yes, I know!”

 

The two siblings raced to the deck of the ship. Now, back to back, they had to fight off a dozen ambushers.

 

“Oh, this is going to be _fun_.” Azula snarled.

 

She used her two fingers to bend a precise line of fire that headed straight for the enemy. Some of them rolled out of the way in time, others were hit and their flesh sizzled. It smelled disgusting.

 

“What happened to no killing?” Zuko yelled, using his dual swords to break one of the spears.

 

“Permanent bodily harm _isn’t_ killing!” Azula yelled back.

 

Just as she said that, she saw a flurry of green in the corner of her eye. She glanced over and found Ty Lee chi-blocking people left and right. It was the first time in years that Azula saw her fight and she was breathless.

 

“I was trying to get some beauty sleep!” Ty Lee snarled as she punched one warrior in the spine.

 

The fight was over soon. The siblings were accomplished fighters and they only needed to snap a few limbs to win. Not to mention Zuzu came barrelling up from the hallways and started spitting fire everywhere, effectively freaking out the attackers.

 

Waking a sleeping dragon was _never_ a good idea.

 

When they were sure none of the ambushers could get up or move, Azula turned back to her brother and said, “Marry the water girl, you said. Improve relations, you said.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

The two of them tied up the ambushers into a huddle in the middle of the deck. Azula made sure to gag each of them, simply for the satisfaction. Ty Lee was calming the dragon down and checking for any injuries.

 

When they were secured, Ty Lee made Zuzu circle around the prisoners and “bite anyone who tries to get up”. She raced over to Azula.

 

“Are you OK?” She asked, her eyes scanning over Azula’s frame.

 

Azula waved her off, saying, “Someone punched me in the stomach but I broke his wrist so I feel much better.”

 

Ty Lee let out a sigh of relief and quickly hugged Azula. She stiffened at first but relaxed after a moment. The acrobat pulled away, knowing Azula’s limits.

 

“I’m fine by the way.” Zuko grumbled.

 

The chief and his family showed up a few minutes later, exhausted from sprinting and looking horrified.

 

“We saw the flames. What happened?” Chief Hakoda asked.

 

“Oh, just the usual ambush.” Azula said, scowling at them.

 

Katara rushed over to Zuko and checked on him. Once again, the two lovebirds were in their own world.

 

“These men attacked my brother and I, attempting to kill us, I presume.” Azula said, adding, “Unfortunately for them, we’re both light sleepers.”

 

Chief Hakoda marched over to the ambushers and yanked off the gag from one of their mouths. He scowled down at him and said, “Explain yourself.”

 

“This marriage is an abomination.” The prisoner snarled, “The Fire Nation killed our people! They took our waterbenders and started a century long war! Hakoda, how can you give your only daughter to them?”

 

He had a fair point. Azula had expected resistance and dissent among the water tribe about this marriage. Not everyone could forgive the Fire Nation for what they did.

 

Hakoda didn’t have to respond. Zuzu leapt forward and roared in the prisoner’s face. It was dark but Azula was vaguely sure that the man pissed on himself.

 

Zuko whistled and said, “I need to get me one of those.”

 

Azula smirked over at him, asking, “Jealous, brother?”

 

“The sibling rivalry never dies with you two, does it?” Ty Lee grumbled, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

 

The two siblings looked at each other and wore matching grins. Some things never changed.

 

“Princess.” Chief Hadoka called, making his way over to her, “I’m sorry about these men. I’ll see to it that they are punished for this.”

 

Azula waved him off, saying, “We shattered many of their bones and they were defeated miserably. Their failure will be their eternal punishment.”

 

In truth, Azula knew the political implications of making the ambush public knowledge. It was better to keep this quiet.

 

She turned to the chief and said, “If you don’t mind, I’d like to return to my bedchambers. I can’t stand the cold.”

 

The party departed. Hakoda summoned more guards to help drag the ambushers back into the tribe and off the ship. She, Zuko and Ty Lee returned back to the lower quarters, with the dragon following close behind.

 

It had been a long night for everyone.

 

* * *

 

 

Zuko was busy during their stay. Azula was told that he had to go through many betrothal customs that the water tribe had. He had been running around completing these customs, in order to be seen as an acceptable suitor by the water tribe.

 

Azula wasn’t too concerned about these customs: they were probably trivial and primitive.

 

It was only when she heard Zuko yell for the _seventh time_ that day, that she decided to see what was his problem. She barged into his room, only to find him sitting on the floor fiddling with something.

 

“Why are you screaming?” Azula asked, annoyed.

 

Zuko huffed and said, “I have to make this stupid betrothal necklace for Katara. I have to carve this stupid symbol into this stupid little blue rock thing and it’s so _hard_.”

 

Azula sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. _This_ was the cause of all that noise? A necklace?

 

“Just use a gold disc, they’re way more malleable.” Azula said.

 

Zuko just blinked at her.

 

Azula scowled and asked, “What? Gold is a luxury the Fire Nation is proud of having a monopoly on. If you’re so interested in _merging_ our cultures, use a gold disc to carve your nonsense.”

 

And then she left, already tired of this water tribe nonsense. Why couldn’t they just exchange vows like they did in the Fire Nation? It was so much simpler.

 

On the way out, she came across Ty Lee who had been walking along the same hallway. Azula huffed and asked, “How many customs do these people have?”

 

Ty Lee giggled and said, “I think it’s sweet. That’s how you know a guy is really committed to you.”

 

Azula tagged along with her friend as they walked to the latter’s bedchamber. She said, “At least I know when I take a bride, I won’t have to do any of this nonsense.”

 

They settled into Ty Lee’s room with ease. Azula was standing by the fireplace, eager to soak in the heat it gave off, while Ty Lee was sprawled out of her bed. Azula did her best to avert her eyes.

 

“So you _are_ thinking about marriage.” Ty Lee said with a grin.

 

Azula put her hands behind her back and puffed out her chest, saying, “Of course I am. I will become the Fire Lord in the coming year and I need to produce heirs. It’s in my best interest—”

 

“Stop being such a fuddy-duddy.” Ty Lee said, “The romance is the best part and you’re ignoring that.”

 

Azula huffed and said, “Romance isn’t even a part of it. Love and marriage are two seperate beings.”

 

Ty Lee hopped off the bed and made her way over to Azula.

 

“So you don’t have _anyone_ in mind?” She asked, batting her lashes at Azula.

 

Azula blushed and said, “Whoever the fire sages deem worthy to be the Fire Lady—”

 

Ty Lee cut her off, saying, “We both know you’d never let someone decide that for you.”

 

She looked away. If she had known she would be roped into a discussion about romance with Ty Lee, she wouldn’t have accompanied her. She probably would’ve run away, to be honest.

 

Now she was trapped between the wall and Ty Lee’s brown eyes.

 

“C’mon, you know you can tell me anything.” She murmured, smiling at Azula.

 

Azula wanted to flee. Revealing herself Ty Lee could ruin their friendship, she knew this. But if she wasn’t honest with Ty Lee, if she pushed her away again, she’d lose any of the progress she made with her.

 

“I do have someone in mind.” Azula admitted.

 

Ty Lee perked up and asked, “Who?”

 

“Someone I was friends with when I was a child.” Azula said, adding, “It doesn’t matter, though. She’d never feel the same way.”

 

There was a silence that settled between them. Azula felt like she was going to faint or have a heart attack. Ty Lee had to have deciphered what she meant.

 

Softly, Ty Lee said, “Azula, I’m so sorry.”

 

It stung. The rejection stung like a lightning strike. Azula looked away and swallowed down the lump in her throat.

 

“It’s fine.” She murmured, “Like I said: love and marriage are two different things.”

 

* * *

 

 

The wedding came slower than Azula wanted. It wasn’t that she wanted to see the wedding, itself; she just wanted to get home, back to the shining and blazing heat of the sun.

 

Everyone attended the wedding. And when Azula said everyone, she meant _everyone_. Zuko and Katara had plenty of friends, apparently. The entire Northern Water Tribe showed up in a fleet of ships. Azula thought that was a strategically stupid decision — anyone could go to the now unoccupied land and claim it.

 

The Avatar and his crew came as well. He almost seemed happy to see Azula when they met again. There were also people that knew them personally, and important officials from around the globe.

 

Uncle Iroh came. He was wearing Earth Kingdom clothes and walked with a spring in his step. He cried when Zuko and Katara kissed.

 

When they met each other’s eyes, Azula nodded at him. He smiled at her. There was nothing more to say.

 

It was a huge wedding and… beautiful. Azula would concede that much. Those savages could clean up nicely when they chose to. Katara looked lovely in her wedding dress and Zuko beamed at her the entire day, snow dotting his royal armour.

 

They were so happy. Azula would deny that she had a smile on her face as they performed their first dance. She noticed that Katara was wearing the betrothal necklace that Zuko made her. A gold disc attached to a red strip of silk, with the water tribe symbol carved into it.

 

It was sweet.

 

At one point, Ty Lee managed to drag Azula out onto the dance floor.

 

“Since when do you know how to dance?” Azula asked.

 

Ty Lee was leading Azula in some Earth Kingdom dance. The acrobat smiled and said, “The Kyoshi Warriors. You’re too stiff: loosen up.”

 

Of course Azula was stiff: Ty Lee’s hands were on her hips and squeezing at them. Could you blame her?

 

However, she eventually managed to relax and danced with Ty Lee. She had experience in Fire Nation ceremonial dancing but that was nothing compared to what Ty Lee was teaching her. This was free, and loose, and it made Azula smile more than she cared to admit.

 

“You’re pretty good.” Ty Lee giggled.

 

Azula puffed out her chest, saying, “Of course, I am. I conquered Ba Sing Se, I can conquer a few dance moves.”

 

“Whatever you say, O Great Conquerer.”

 

The two continued to dance, lost in each other. Although the sting of rejection still burned in Azula’s chest, she was beginning to accept defeat. She was happy just being Ty Lee’s friend.

 

It was all going great until Azula looked around the room and her heart dropped into her stomach.

 

There, being greeted by Zuko and Katara, was her mother.

 

She stopped dancing. She couldn’t move. All she could do was stare. Ty Lee noticed her sudden change and looked to where she was staring.

 

“Azula.” The words sounded like she was underwater.

 

She felt a hand slip into hers. It was like being dragged back to the surface. She looked down and found Ty Lee holding her hand.

 

“Do you want to go meet her?”

 

Azula swallowed. Every fibre of her being was telling her no, to run away from her mother. But Ty Lee’s hand in hers gave her strength.

 

In a moment of clarity, Azula realised that Ty Lee was her own personal sun.

 

She swallowed and nodded, allowing Ty Lee to lead the way. They crossed the dance floor. Azula held onto her hand with a vice-grip.

 

By the time they made it over to the group, Zuko had noticed Azula. He smiled encouragingly at Azula and beckoned her forward. Her big brother. She stepped forward.

 

“Mom,” Zuko said, getting her attention.

 

Their mother, Ursa, turned to look at him. He nudged his head and Ursa’s gaze followed. Suddenly, the mother and daughter were left staring at each other.

 

A mirror image.

 

“Azula.” Ursa breathed out, at a loss for words.

 

She couldn’t stand the longing her mother’s eyes. How dare she looked so pained? She had no right, not after how she treated Azula.

 

“Hello Mother.” Azula forced out. It left a bitter taste in her mouth.

 

Ursa stepped forward as if to hug Azula. The firebender flinched violently. It’s too much, too much, too much—

 

Ursa stepped back and Azula could breathe again. It’s a sombre reunion.

 

“Mama, who’s that?” A voice asked.

 

Azula looked down. A young girl was pulling on Ursa’s robes, looking directly at her. With a small gasp, Azula realised that this child was her mother’s daughter.

 

She looked to be around five — a few years younger than Azula when Ursa abandoned her. Ursa had said goodbye to Zuko — she hadn’t bothered to do the same with Azula.

 

Azula had so many questions, so many thoughts running through her head. Was this daughter loved the way Azula wasn’t? If so, what did that child have that Azula didn’t?

 

The child blinked at her. Her eyes were gold but a much warmer shade than Azula’s. She realised her mistake with stark clarity: it’s not what that girl had, it’s what she didn’t have. She didn’t have Ozai’s blood running through her veins, the blood of conquers and tyrants. She didn’t have Ozai’s face, his cruelty, his anger. She didn’t have Azula’s corrupted innocence.

 

She was loved because she was everything Azula was not.

 

It was too much. Azula fled the scene, ignoring the shouting that went on behind her. She couldn’t be there for a second longer.

 

She ran back to the ship. The snow melted beneath her boots from the heat she was radiated. She couldn’t help it. So much was going on and she was so upset, and confused, and—

 

The door to her bedchamber burst open and Azula threw herself inside. Zuzu had been resting in the corner but when he saw his mother in distress, he whined and got up. Azula went to his side, hugged him and cried. The delicate mental state she had was fracturing.

 

All the self-loathing she had discarded was coming back in full force. Why couldn’t she be good enough? Why wasn’t she worthy of love, too? Was she really that much of a monster that her mother could love everyone _but_ her?

 

Zuzu only whined and rested his giant head on her lap as she cried into his fur.

 

The sound of boots against metal caught Azula’s attention. She looked up. Ty Lee was standing in the doorway, her chest heaving from sprinting. Of course she followed her to the ship.

 

Ty Lee stepped into the room.

 

Azula shook her head and shouted, “Leave!”

 

Ty Lee doesn’t. She walked towards Azula. She ignored every protest and even dodged a fireball.

 

“No, no, no,” Azula cried, shaking her head and trying to push her away.

 

Ty Lee simply sat down and pulled her against her chest. Azula broke down: she had no strength to fend off the comfort Ty Lee was giving her. She let Azula cry. She let her mourn the loss of her childhood, the loss of a mother’s love that she was never gifted.

 

Azula would never admit it, but the comfort she gave her saved Azula’s mind from collapsing in on itself.

 

* * *

 

Life went on.

 

After the wedding concluded, Azula had seen her brother only a few times. Apparently the newly weds were consummating their wedding and going through a few more post-marital customs that Azula didn’t care to learn about.

 

She saw him once as he was coming back from a meeting, wearing the colours of the water tribe. He seemed… happier. Brighter.

 

“His aura is very pink.” Ty Lee noted.

 

Azula was afraid to ask what her aura looked like.

 

Regardless, these customs would cause Azula to remain for another week in the Southern Water Tribe. In that time, Azula decided to face her fears.

 

Ursa and her family were staying in an inn, specifically made for the wedding guests. It was made of ice but surprisingly warm. Azula built up the courage to face her mother over the course of three days.

 

When she finally visited them, she didn’t know what to expect.

 

It was Ursa who answered the door.

 

“Azula…” She breathed out.

 

Azula was instantly reminded of their reunion at the wedding where Ursa did the exact same thing. She squeezed her hands into fists.

 

“Hello Mother.” She said, “Can I come inside?”

 

Ursa looked stunned for a moment before saying, “Yes, of course, come in.”

 

Azula walked inside. Her legs felt like lead. She looked around the room, only noticing the little girl playing with dolls in the centre. She blinked at the little girl. The little girl blinked back.

 

“Your husband isn’t here.” Azula said, turning back to look at Ursa.

 

She nodded, saying, “Zuko asked Ikem to come with him. Something about needing a father figure for a custom…”

 

A silence settled between them. Ursa lead her to the dining table where Azula sat stiffly. Her eyes wandered to the child who was still staring at her with those wide eyes.

 

Cute.

 

“How long are you staying?” Azula asked.

 

“A few days.” Ursa said, “The ferry will arrive in a few days and then we can get home.”

 

Azula didn’t ask where home was.

 

“Azula.” Ursa said gently.

 

She curled her hands into fists at the tone. Here it came. Agni, she wanted nothing more than to run away and hide. Then again, how does a monster hide from itself?

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Azula felt like crying.

 

“When you and your brother were children, you always had your father’s attention. Zuko never had any of it. I thought that by focusing on him, I would be able to even things out. I was wrong. I realise now that I neglected you. I’m _sorry_.”

 

Ursa sounded so sincere and hurt. It made Azula’s chest clench painfully. They may be estranged but Azula still loved her and no child liked to see their mother hurt.

 

“That night,” Azula forced out, “when you left. You said goodbye to Zuko. Why didn’t you say goodbye to me, too?”

 

Ursa’s mouth fell open and her eyes went wide. Azula clenched her jaw. She must’ve thought that Azula didn’t know about that.

 

“Azula.” She said, “I _did_ say goodbye to you.”

 

That… wasn’t what she expected.

 

“I said goodbye to you first. I came to your room, you — you were asleep. I kissed your cheek and tucked you in for the last time.”

 

Azula felt the tears fall and clenched her jaw. She had been _asleep_. All this time, she had thought… That changed so much.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Azula asked.

 

Ursa shook her head, saying, “I had made a deal with your father: murder your grandfather and prevent him from having Zuko killed, in exchange for my freedom. I knew you already knew about Azulon’s plans and I knew you would’ve caused a fuss if you found out what I had done. I couldn’t have you doing that.”

 

Azula knew she was right: if she knew Ursa had killed her grandfather, she would’ve called the guards on her. She would’ve told herself that it was for the good of Fire Nation, apprehending someone who committed treason.

 

She sniffled and wiped her tears away. Her moment of weakness was over.

 

As she did this, she felt something pull at her sleeve. She looked down and found the little girl tugging at her clothes.

 

“Don’t cry.” The little girl said.

 

Azula blinked at her.

 

“Kiyi, don’t—” Ursa began saying but cut herself off.

 

Azula picked the little girl, Kiyi, up and sat her down on her lap. She was awfully cute. She had Zuko’s smile and nothing of Ozai’s. Azula usually hated children but… this one was her flesh and blood. She was her family.

 

Azula formed a tiny flame in the palm of her hand. The blue flame licked at her hands as she presented it to Kiyi. The little girl giggled and, to Azula’s shock, took the flame from her hands. It changed from blue to a soft orange.

 

She was a firebender, too. Azula found herself smiling.

 

“Mother.” Azula said, looking up.

 

Ursa looked at her with wide eyes.

 

She continued, “You and your family. You are pardoned. Your treason against my grandfather, it’s… forgiven. You and your family have a home in the royal palace, if you choose to visit.”

 

The joy on Ursa’s face was blinding.

 

Only Azula had the power to pardon her and the fact that she did so was significant. Azula didn’t say that she forgave Ursa because she didn’t. It was hard for her to forgive people, but pardoning was as close as she got to forgiveness.

 

Azula sighed. It wasn’t forgiveness, but it was _something_.

 

* * *

 

 

Things were different after that. Azula felt calmer, somehow. A storm that had raged on since she was a child had finally calmed and Azula was finally at ease.

 

Her mother made a point to check up on Azula every day after that. She always brought Kiyi and tea. Azula didn’t know what it was with that side of the family and their tea.

 

Zuko had been the happiest to find out about their reconciliation and about Ursa’s pardon. She ignored the warm feeling in her chest. She didn’t do it for him, or for Ursa. She did it for herself. She was _not_ her father: she had the heart to pardon those who did her wrong.

 

A close second to Zuko had been Ty Lee.

 

“You’re gentler now.” Ty Lee said, “Less rough around the edges.”

 

They were sitting on Azula’s bed as Ty Lee braided her hair. Azula looked over her shoulder, asking, “Are you calling me soft?”

 

Ty Lee smiled gently, saying, “You’re still the same Azula… but you’re not. I think you’ve forgiven yourself for something that you can’t put a finger on. You’re happier.”

 

Azula smiled. She supposed she was happier. It would explain all the smiling she tended to do.

 

She licked at her lips and asked, “My aura… is it pink?”

 

Ty Lee finished braiding her hair. Azula felt her front press up against her back and arms curl around Azula’s shoulders. For once, she didn’t flinch away.

 

“No. It’s red. And it’s _so_ beautiful.”

 

* * *

 

 

They returned home. Azula had never missed the weight of sunshine on her back so much. She could feel the sun fuelling her and it felt like she was being reborn under its’ light. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they entered Fire Nation waters.

 

Well, everyone except Katara and her family. There was still the Fire Nation wedding to attend to. Thankfully, that wedding would take a week to occur. Azula never wanted to hear the words “custom” ever again.

 

Ursa and her family tagged along to attend the royal wedding. Azula assured them that she would arrange a place for them to stay in the palace.

 

Zuzu had been particularly fond of Kiyi, who frequently tried to ride him. Azula worried herself sick imagining Kiyi falling off and hurting herself. Children were the bane of her existence, and that included the ones she actually liked.

 

Once Azula landed on Fire Nation shores, she was pulled into meetings with her council. They expressed their concerns about the marriage and how the nation would view it. Azula understood their concern. She told them to make it seem like this was a diplomatic marriage: the Crown Prince to the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe Chief.

 

Zuko and Katara were most definitely in love, but that wasn’t to be spoken of.

 

There was only one more battle for Azula to conquer:

 

“Are you finally courting that Ty Lee girl?” Lo and Li asked upon her return.

 

Azula sighed. Her heart was heavy as she shook her head and said, “She doesn’t feel the same. As I expected.”

 

“So?” Lo asked.

 

“You will be the Fire Lord.” Li said, “You don’t need her permission to court her.”

 

“Enough.” Azula said sharply.

 

Lo and Li exchanged glances before Lo asked, “So what will you do about this courtship problem?”

 

“Give me a list of candidates. I’ll give you my answer by the end of the week.” Azula said.

 

After she dismissed them, she sunk down into her bed and sighed. Love _sucked_.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your stance is sloppy.” Azula said sharply.

 

Kiyi huffed and said, “You keep saying that but you won’t tell me what I’m doing wrong!”

 

Azula scowled at her and said, “You should know. You should feel what’s wrong. Now if you don’t get this technique right by sundown, I’m having that shaved ice without you.”

 

“ _Azulaaaaaa.”_

 

The two of them were standing in the royal courtyard. Azula was teaching Kiyi firebending forms and it was going rather slowly. She was no bending prodigy, that’s for sure, but she did her best. Azula was rather fond of her, if she was being honest.

 

That didn’t mean she would make it easy on her.

 

“Again!” Azula said, walking away with her hands clasped behind her back.

 

Kiyi groaned but went through the forms again. Azula watched her with sharp eyes. She had tried to ignore Zuko who was standing a few feet away, watching the lesson with wide eyes and fidgeting hands.

 

It was harder to ignore when he approached her.

 

“Hey, uh,” Zuko said, “whatcha doing?”

 

“I’m correcting her form. What does it look like I’m doing?” Azula said, raising an eyebrow.

 

Zuko asked, “Why, though?”

 

“Her form is rather sloppy.” Azula said simply.

 

Zuko deadpanned, “She’s _five_.”

 

Azula said, “I mastered those forms at her age, that’s no excuse.”

 

The two of them turned their attention to Kiyi, who was punching the air with all her might. Small flames burst from her fist. Azula felt the corner of her mouth twitch upwards and she prayed Zuko didn’t see it.

 

He did.

 

“You really like her.” Zuko said, adding, “Which is good because she’s kind of obsessed with you. Mom says she won’t stop talking about you.”

 

Azula had to admit it felt nice to be idolised instead of feared for once. Especially the pure idolisation of a child.

 

She shrugged and said, “She’s a cute kid.”

 

“I gotta admit, I’m kind of surprised you like her.” Zuko said.

 

Azula glanced at him and asked, “Why would I hate a child for the sins of her mother?”

 

“Uh…” Zuko said, at a loss for words.

 

“Besides, she’s a fast learner and cute. That’s more than I can say for you.” She teased, nudging Zuko’s shoulder with her own.

 

“ _Azulaaaaaa_.” He whined.

 

Azula smiled. Kiyi and Zuko even complained the same way.

 

“You know I’ll do the same for your child, right?” She asked.

 

Zuko’s eyebrows raised and he asked, “Really?”

 

Azula puffed out her chest, saying, “That’s my nephew or niece. Who better to train them than the Fire Lord herself?”

 

“What if they’re a waterbender? Or a nonbender?” Zuko asked.

 

Azula thought about that for a moment. She finally said, “They would still be family. _My_ family.”

 

Her brother placed his large hand on her shoulder and squeezed, smiling brightly. He said, “ _Our_ family.”

 

“ _Our_ family.” She agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

It was only days before the wedding. Azula was exhausted from dealing with the councils constant yammering on and from having to make arrangements for the wedding. Couldn’t they just elope and save everyone the trouble?

 

She collapsed onto her bed. She had already put Zuzu to bed in his new nesting chamber: she couldn’t keep sleeping in a furnace every night, it was ruining her pores. So now she was all alone.

 

Until Ty Lee snuck into her room.

 

“Sneak attack!” Ty Lee giggled into her ear.

 

Azula flinched: she hadn’t even heard her come in. Then again, Ty Lee had always been able to sneak around right under her nose. That hadn’t changed.

 

“You know, I could have you arrested for trespassing.” Azula said, sitting up on her bed.

 

Ty Lee made room and said, “It’s only trespassing if you don’t want me here.”

 

Azula couldn’t argue with that.

 

The two of them fell into murmured conversation. Ty Lee was telling her about the people she met on her travels and Azula told her about Ursa and her family. It was nice. Peaceful.

 

Until Ty Lee brought up Mai.

 

“I went to visit her.” Ty Lee confessed.

 

Azula didn’t think anything of it: Mai had made her feelings clear. Azula had tried to kill Mai, that wouldn’t be fixed with a few sweet words and some tea. That was one friendship she would never be able to rekindle. It hurt, but she made her bed and now she had to lie in it.

 

“Oh, really?” Azula said, “What does she think about the wedding?”

 

Ty Lee said, “She wishes them the best.”

 

Azula smiled at this but it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

 

Ty Lee reached over and held Azula’s hand, saying, “I know this is hard for you. Mai was your first love and—”

 

“What?” Azula asked, eyes wide.

 

Ty Lee blinked and said, “Mai. You said you had feelings for Mai—”

 

The laugh Azula barked out was loud and filled with mirth. Ty Lee stared at her like she went crazy… again. It was just so funny to Azula that Ty Lee thought that.

 

When her laughter died down, Azula said, “I’m not in love with Mai.”

 

“But,” Ty Lee said, looking so confused, “you said you were friends with her since you were a kid and you’ve only been friends with me and Mai.”

 

Azula sighed. This was the hard part: reliving her rejection.

 

“Again, I’m not in love with Mai.” She said slowly.

 

“Then— oh.”

 

The realisation dawned on Ty Lee’s face and Azula bowed her head. The tension hung over them like a thick blanket. Azula prepared herself to reopen old wounds.

 

She looked up and forced a smile, saying, “It’s OK. I know what you’re going to say. It’s fine. I will move on—”

 

Ty Lee cut her off, saying, “Don’t.”

 

Azula froze.

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t you dare move on. Not now that I know you feel the same.” Ty Lee said firmly.

 

Azula felt her heart hammering in her chest. Ty Lee liked her back? This wasn’t a dream? Was she losing her mind again?

 

That was when she noticed Ty Lee leaning closer and closer. Azula froze up, losing her shit internally. Was she ready to kiss Ty Lee? Was she an adequate kisser? What if Ty Lee changed her mind because Azula was a horrible kisser? What if—

 

Ty Lee pressed her lips against Azula’s and the world went quiet. It’s nothing like Azula expected. She was so anxious and she really can’t handle romance but Ty Lee was gentle and tasted like cherries.

 

Somehow, that made everything sweeter.

 

The kiss didn’t last long and when they pulled away, Azula was trembling. She gripped Ty Lee’s shoulders to steady herself. When she looked up, Ty Lee’s pink cheeks matched her own. It was sweet. Azula smiled at her and she lit up.

 

Her own personal sun, indeed.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Azula informed the council that she was courting Ty Lee. They were relieved, judging by the sighs they collectively let out. Something about Ty Lee being able to improve her mental health which benefited the nation.

 

Azula made a point to ignore that.

 

“So when can we expect an heir to be produced?” One sage asked, “The Avatar can arrange a communion with the Great Lifegiver, a spirit known to gift couples such as yourself with children—”

 

Azula blinked.

 

“We kissed just last night…”

 

* * *

 

The wedding went on without a hitch. It’s a beautiful event: Azula spared no luxury and there were flowers, jewels, exotic animals and more. The theme was the Fire Nation colours: the blazing red and gold. Azula had checked up on Zuko, who was wearing the royal armour and full top-knot.

 

For a moment he looked like their father. Then he laughed at something the Avatar said and Azula blinked.

 

She went to check up on his blushing bride next. Katara was being dressed by a team of handmaidens when she arrived. It was odd seeing a water tribe girl donning Fire Nation clothes but she had to admit that Katara was a beautiful woman.

 

Zuko had good taste.

 

“Do I look _that_ out of place?” Katara asked her, raising an eyebrow.

 

Azula leaned against the doorway and said, “Actually, I was just thinking that you suit Fire Nation colours.”

 

Katara had the decency to look embarrassed.

 

The water tribe woman looked in the mirror and fixed her hair. Azula could feel the anxiety she radiated.

 

“So…” Katara said, “I guess we’re family now.”

 

Azula smirked, saying, “Don’t get excited, water peasant. I expect many nieces and nephews to spoil.”

 

Katara turned to glare at her. She asked, “Y’know not all of them will be firebenders, right?”

 

Azula shrugged and said, “As long as they’re Zuko’s children, that’s all I care for.”

 

Katara blinked in surprise.

 

“Huh, that’s…” she trailed off, at a loss for words.

 

Azula waved her off.

 

“Enough blabbering, you have a wedding to attend to.”

 

She left the room, not missing the tiniest of smiles that Katara wore. She had years to warm up to Katara and vice versa. It would just take time.

 

And Azula had an entire lifetime.

 

* * *

 

 

The celebrations were beautiful. And Azula actually liked the food served, so that’s a bonus. She supposed that everything tasted better when she had Ty Lee’s hand curled around hers.

 

As usual, the wedding was packed with people. There were no water tribe members but, somehow, there was more people than at the first wedding. Azula blamed the Avatar: that boy probably invited anyone who ever smiled at him.

 

It was the happiest wedding Azula had ever attended. The moment the band started playing music, people pulled each other onto the dance floor. Even Ty Lee pulled Azula to her feet, grinning.

 

“Ready to dance, Princess?” Ty Lee teased.

 

Azula stepped back and held her hand up, saying, “You’ve been hanging out with Earth Kingdom peasants for too long. I’ll show you how we do it in the Fire Nation.”

 

And so they began. This dance was so different from the one in the south pole. Now they’re sure of themselves, of their feelings, and the smiles never left their faces.

 

Ursa and her husband danced together, too. Azula only gave them a passing glance but that’s all that was needed. Ursa understood.

 

Kiyi was busy being guarded by Zuzu and feeding him apples. No one would bother her when there was a ten-foot dragon blowing smoke at you.

 

Azula and Ty Lee dance for quite some time before they get tired. When they return to the royal table, they’re still swaying and giggling. Zuko and Katara were in the middle of eating smoked sea slug and Azula heard the Avatar and Sokka trying to convince a blind girl to eat a live octopus.

 

What an odd bunch.

 

The moment Azula took her seat next to Zuko, he said, “ _She will never love me back, Zuko! I’m soooo unloveable! I hold her hand for tactical purposes, Zuko!_ ”

 

Everyone laughed. Even Ty Lee, the _traitor_ , giggled into her hand. Azula promptly punched him in the chest.

 

The only two that didn’t laugh were the water tribe siblings, Katara and Sokka. They looked rather uncomfortable with that revelation. It was to be expected: sexism and homophobia tended to go hand in hand.

 

Azula only scoffed. _Primitives_.

 

* * *

 

 

The day came to an end. The morning after the wedding, Azula sat on the pergola of the royal gardens. She was watching the sun rise above the mountains.

 

The sun always reminded her of Ran and Shaw, and of the Sun Warriors. It reminded her that fire was life and even Azula had the ability to do good in this world. It was up to her to choose that path.

 

Speaking of suns…

 

“I knew I’d find you here.” Ty Lee said, smiling.

 

Azula looked back and found Ty Lee walking towards her. She had two cups of tea in her hands and handed one to Azula. She sniffed it. Jasmine tea. Uncle Iroh’s favourite.

 

Ty Lee took a seat next to Azula. The two drank their teas in silence at first, enjoying the morning sun. It was Ty Lee who broke it.

 

She asked, “What are you thinking about?”

 

Azula sighed. She knew her too well.

 

“I will be crowned soon.” Azula said, “You once told me that by asking for forgiveness and forgiving others, that I’d be a better person than my father. I’ve done my best, I think. Tell me, Ty Lee, will I be a better person than him?”

 

She doesn’t miss a beat, saying, “You already are.”

 

Azula glanced at her. She asked, “Does that mean…”

 

Ty Lee looked at her and, for a moment, Azula felt her heart stop.

 

“I forgave you a long time ago.”

 

Azula didn’t reply. She simply let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and sipped her tea. She could feel Ty Lee’s eyes on her. Since she couldn’t touch Azula very often, she settled with just looking at her. She knew she couldn’t push Azula for affection.

 

They could work up to that.

 

“Pink.”

 

Azula glanced at Ty Lee and asked, “Hm?”

 

“Your aura.” Ty Lee said with a smile, “It’s finally pink.”

 

Azula smiled.


	3. BOOK THREE: AIR

**BOOK THREE: AIR**

 

“Why does he keep sniffing it?” Zuko asked, scowling.

 

Azula said, “He’s just curious. You brought a fucking dragon egg back home.”

 

Zuko huffed. He had recently gone on a trip to revisit the Sun Warriors and ask them for an egg as well. Apparently Ran, the red dragon, gave him an egg upon his arrival. When he came back to the Royal Palace, Azula had walked out to greet him and found him holding up the giant egg, screaming: “I got one too! Suck on _that_!”

 

Azula was beginning to believe that Ran and Shaw were just eager to get rid of these things.

 

The two siblings were standing in Zuzu’s nesting chamber with the dragon egg placed in the furnace and Zuzu sniffing at it. Azula was beginning to worry now.

 

“You better keep that egg with you instead of Zuzu,” she warned him, adding, “you don’t want it imprinting on my dragon instead of you.”

 

Zuko grumbled, “Whatever you say, dragon expert.”

 

She chuckled: he was still jealous that Azula got a dragon before him. Azula bumped his shoulder and said, “Don’t worry, Zuzu: second best always suited you.”

 

She narrowly dodged his fireblast.

 

The two walked over and got a closer look at the egg. It was a bit bigger than Zuzu’s egg had been and it was taking a lot longer to hatch. Perhaps he was from a different litter?

 

“Have the veterinarians determined when the egg is expected to hatch?” Azula said, her eyes on the egg.

 

Zuko shook his head, saying, “They aren’t certain. They aren’t exactly familiar with dragon physiology, Azula.”

 

“The snark is not appreciated.”

 

“Says you.”

 

Azula rolled her eyes and said, “I wonder who will be born first: your dragon or your child.”

 

That was another issue. Katara was a few weeks away from her due date and her belly was swollen up like a balloon. The doctors had kept her and the child healthy throughout the pregnancy and Zuko had kept her sane and pampered.

 

He was quite the fussy father.

 

“Don’t mention that,” Zuko groaned.

 

Azula grinned and turned to look at him, saying, “I thought you were looking forward to becoming a father.”

 

“I _am_.” Zuko said, “But just thinking about it makes me anxious. Babies are so fragile!”

 

That was true. Azula had only held a handful of babies in her life and gave them back to their mothers immediately after: they were so small that Azula thought her breath would cause them to snap in half. Thankfully, she wouldn’t need to worry about that for years.

 

She could only imagine how Zuko felt about having his own child.

 

Azula placed her hand on his shoulder and said, “You’ll do fine. Stop stressing about this.”

 

She was getting better with physical affection. It took almost two years but she was finally able to comfort her brother without feeling nauseous, even if it was only momentarily. She would never be the hugging type but she was making progress. And judging by the smile Zuko shot her, he was grateful that she was trying.

 

“What about you?” Zuko asked with a grin, “Your baby is going to be an entire country in, what, three months?”

 

It was Azula’s turn to groan out: “Don’t remind me.”

 

Mimicking Azula’s earlier words, he said, “I thought _you_ were looking forward to becoming the Fire Lord.”

 

“Don’t mock me, brother.” She said with a scowl.

 

Truth be told, Azula was anxious about becoming the Fire Lord. She had big boots to fill and she knew she’d be under the scrutiny of not just her people but the entire world. Azula was supposed to lead the Fire Nation into a new era of healing and peace. Beyond that, she had to prove to herself that she wasn’t her father and that she wouldn’t become the monster she was born to be.

 

Even though she had Zuko to guide her, it was still terrifying.

 

“You could always make Zuzu the Fire Lord if you don’t want to do it.” He suggested.

 

They looked at the overgrown lizard in question. Zuzu was a child now, being two years old, and had grown considerably bigger since Zuko’s wedding. His nesting chamber needed to be enlarged to accomodate his growth spurts.

 

Zuzu was blowing air into the fireplace and attempting to eat the tiny flames that escaped.

 

Azula said, “He would eat the diplomats.”

 

“Can’t argue with that.” Zuko agreed.

 

The two of them stood there for a few moments, just watching the egg. Then Azula remembered she had things to do and so little time to do it in.

 

She turned to leave and said, “You stay with the egg, I’ll go ask the craftsmen when the incubating chamber for the egg will be built.”

 

Zuko smiled softly, saying, “Thanks, Azula.”

 

_later that night._

 

Knocking on the door, Azula said, “Mother? Are you awake?”

 

She heard some shuffling around inside and then the door opened, revealing Ursa. She had a robe on and had thrown a shall over her shoulders, clearly ready to head to sleep.

 

“Azula.” Ursa said, a warm smile on her face.

 

Azula said, “If this is a bad time, I can—”

 

“Nonsense, come in.” Ursa said before she pulled her inside.

 

She wasn’t too pleased with her mother’s habit of touching her but she was able to ignore it. She knew Ursa only meant well.

 

Ursa and her family were permanently living in the Royal Palace. They made the palace their home after Zuko’s wedding and Azula found herself enjoying their presence. It made the huge palace seem a lot more cozy.

 

“Ikem went out with a few of his friends tonight.” Ursa said as she sat down at the dining table, “I put Kiyi to bed a few minutes ago.”

 

Azula smiled at the mention of her sister and asked, “How is she settling into school? Any issues?”

 

Ursa gave her a fond smile, saying, “Her big sister is going to be the Fire Lord. I doubt any of those children would give her a hard time. I know she has a couple of friends, though.”

 

“Good, good.” Azula murmured.

 

She had Kiyi enrolled into a primary school when she turned six, which was located in the Capital City. It was an extremely exclusive school where only the children of the elite could get in. Azula was worried that Kiyi wouldn’t make any friends but Ursa’s words reassured her.

 

A silence settled between them. Azula chewed on her bottom lip and Ursa watched her carefully.

 

After a moment, Ursa rose to her feet and said, “I’ll make us some tea.”

 

“Agni, what’s with this family and tea?” Azula groaned.

 

“Tea helps relieve stress.” Ursa said, adding, “You probably need it as much as Zuko does.”

 

Azula snorted. She turned to look at her mother and said, “He’s going to worry himself into an early grave.”

 

“It’s to be expected.” Ursa said, adding, “Your father and I worried about you two when I was pregnant.”

 

She scrunched up her face at the thought, saying, “I can’t exactly imagine my father ever worrying about me, much less Zuko.”

 

Ursa placed the cups of tea down onto the table. Azula reached over and took hers, noticing the weathered look in her mother’s eyes. She always had that look when she thought of Ozai.

 

Ursa said, “Ozai… I don’t know where to begin with him.”

 

She began, saying, “He wasn’t always a monster. Our marriage was arranged by my parents and his. When we got married, he wasn’t… cruel. He wasn’t the most loving husband but he didn’t force me into anything. I was hopeful. I thought, if I showed him enough love and kindness, maybe I could smooth his rough edges.”

 

Clearly, that didn’t work. Azula kept her mouth shut, though. This wasn’t the time for mockery.

 

“And then Zuko was born.” Ursa said. “He changed. Or maybe he just revealed his true self. Zuko was his firstborn and Ozai wanted to make him fit to become the Fire Lord. When you were born, that’s when things got so much worse.”

 

Azula clenched her jaw and bowed her head.

 

Ursa reached over and squeezed her free hand, saying, “I don’t mean it like that.”

 

She pulled away. She still wasn’t comfortable with being touched too often.

 

“It’s fine.” Azula murmured, “Continue.”

 

Ursa sighed before taking a long sip from her tea. Azula smelled it. Oolong. She was just grateful it wasn’t jasmine. Jasmine tea hadn’t been drunk since Uncle Iroh’s death a month ago. It became a way to mourn his death, in a way.

 

Ursa continued, “I slowly learned that Ozai treated people based on how useful they were to him. You were just a year old when you first started firebending. You could firebend before you could even talk. I remember it so well: you were in his arms and you punched the air and these tiny flames came out. Ozai had been over the moon.”

 

Azula clenched her fists under the table. She didn’t want to hear about these happy memories. Not when the darker, more sinister ones were only a thought away.

 

Her mother stared at her tea as she spoke, saying, “As you and your brother grew up, everyone could see the difference between your bending. Zuko struggled to catch up to you, his younger sister. Ozai… he decided that he had no more use for Zuko. He put all of his attention on you.”

 

“Agni, you were only a child.” She sighed, holding her head.

 

Azula remembered the shift between her and Zuko when they were children. She had idolised Zuko, the big brother who always looked out for her. He was strong, and cool, and older, and she loved him more than anything.

 

And then Ozai happened. He mocked Zuko, put down his attempts to bend, treated him like he was worthless. Instead, he had praised Azula and constantly told her that she was so much better than Zuko.

 

She stopped seeing Zuko as her big brother. He became her adversary and she was winning. He was someone who deserved to be degraded. After all, her father couldn’t possibly be wrong, right?

 

“I watched Ozai sink his claws into you and he never let go. I wanted to protect you like I protected your brother but it was too late. Zuko accepted my love: your father made sure the only thing you understood was fear and power.” Ursa said, looking so tired.

 

Azula remembered every infraction against her. Every time Ursa sided with Zuko, or scolded Azula, or did anything Ozai wouldn’t have done.

 

She bitterly asked, “Did you even try?”

 

“I did. I tried so many times but your father already had a hold on you.” Ursa said, “At some point, I stopped trying. You belonged to your father and I believed all I could do was protect your brother. I thought that, somehow, having your father’s attention meant you would be safe.”

 

“No one is ever safe from Ozai.”

 

Azula had never thought about things from her mother’s side. She was self-centred like that. She never considered that her mother was a young woman forced into an arranged marriage. A woman who had no one to turn to and couldn’t even call her children her own. A woman who tried her best to love her children when their father made sure to pit them against each other.

 

Guilt settled into Azula’s chest and made it impossible to breathe.

 

Ursa looked at Azula and said, “I failed as a mother. To both of you.”

 

Azula swallowed down a lump in her throat. Ty Lee’s words rang in her ears: forgive and ask for forgiveness. Don’t become your father, who could do neither.

 

“I understand.” She said, “I understand why you did what you did. I… forgive you. And I’m sorry.”

 

A tear spilled down Ursa’s cheek as she asked, “What would you ever have to apologise for?”

 

She shook her head, saying, “For not understanding. For not _trying_ to understand.”

 

Tears pricked her eyes.

 

“I love you, Azula.”

 

She couldn’t say it back. Ursa had been right: the only thing she had ever known was power and fear. She was only just beginning to understand what things like love and forgiveness was, and it was an uphill battle. But she was fighting.

 

Wordlessly, Azula reached over and squeezed Ursa’s hand. She knew that gesture meant the world to her mother, who gave her a teary smile in return.

 

Azula couldn’t say it back, but she would one day. She just needed time.

 

* * *

 

 

When Ty Lee arrived on Fire Nation shores, it was a breath of fresh air for Azula. She flew down to the Royal Palaza on Zuzu, who was old and strong enough to be ridden now.

 

Azula landed on the shore just when Ty Lee hopped off of the ship. It was in the dead of the night and only the guards who were only duty were around.

 

“Azula,” Ty Lee said, a little breathlessly.

 

The acrobat raced over to Azula and leapt into her arms. Azula sighed into the embrace: she both craved Ty Lee’s touch and was uncomfortable with it. She was still learning to adjust.

 

They pulled away and Azula said, “I missed you.”

 

It was hard to admit that she was dependant on someone else. But the smile she earned from Ty Lee made it worth the struggle.

 

“I missed you, too.” Ty Lee murmured, “You look good.”

 

Azula understood what she meant: it had been two years since the asylum and Azula was now settling into her own skin. She was taller, gained a little muscle and had a steady “aura” to her, as Ty Lee liked it call it.

 

“I always look good.”

 

Ty Lee shoved her and rolled her eyes. Azula watched as she turned her attention to Zuzu, who had been patiently waiting for her attention. She reached up and he lowered his giant head towards her, allowing her to scratch him behind the ears and under the chin.

 

“God, you grow up so quickly! What is your mommy feeding you?” Ty Lee said, the smile evident in her voice.

 

Azula turned to her and said, “Hop on. I’ll fly you up to the palace.”

 

Ty Lee glanced at the saddle strapped to the dragon’s back and then at Azula, saying, “Are you sure?”

 

“Where’s that Kyoshi spirit?” Azula teased, “I thought you would be brave enough to ride a dragon but I guess—”

 

In the blink of an eye, Ty Lee had swung her bag onto the saddle and was sitting in the passenger seat. She crossed her arms and grinned down at Azula. The latter only shook her head and smiled.

 

When they were both seated, Zuzu bent down before leaping into the sky. In a matter of moments, they three of them were soaring through the clouds.

 

Azula turned around in her seat to face Ty Lee, who had refrained from holding her waist. The Kyoshi Warrior smiled.

 

“Ember Island, huh?” She asked.

 

That was the reason why Ty Lee was here. A week ago, Azula had invited Ty Lee to come to Ember Island and her response had been eager. A vacation with Azula at a resort island? How could she say no?

 

Azula nodded, saying, “It was Mother’s idea. Our last vacation before I become the busiest person in the country.”

 

Ty Lee reached over and squeezed her hand, saying, “You deserve a break.”

 

She took a moment to look down at the city below her. In a few months, she would rule the people who lived in that city, and the rest of the country. The last time she had reigned as Fire Lord it hadn’t exactly gone smoothly.

 

She wanted to be believe she was a different person now and that that wouldn’t happen. She had her mother, Zuko, and even Ty Lee there to make sure of that. But the thoughts still lurked in the back of her mind.

 

Azula turned back to Ty Lee and asked, “Do you remember the last time we went to Ember Island?”

 

“Didn’t we destroy that guy’s house?” Ty Lee said, giggling.

 

Oh, right. _Chan_. Azula felt the satisfaction trickle down her back as she remembered destroying his house. The look on his face had been priceless.

 

“We did indeed.” Azula said, adding, “The four of us… we had a lot of fun on that trip.”

 

She bowed her head. The only person that wouldn’t be coming from the original group was Mai and Azula had no one to blame for that but herself. That was one relationship she could never fix.

 

Ty Lee squeezed her hand again, saying, “We’ll make new memories. You, me, Zuko and Katara.”

 

Azula’s head snapped up, “Katara?”

 

The acrobat gave her a look that read: _are you serious_? She said, “Azula, you have to invite her. She’s Zuko’s wife!”

 

Azula groaned.

 

“They’re going to be gross and Zuko won’t shut up about ‘ _the baby’s safety_ ’.” She grumbled, already imagining the two’s antics on the trip.

 

Slowly, Ty Lee said, “And you’ll have to suck it up and deal with it. Can you do that, Fire Lord?”

 

She was both goading Azula into agreeing and buttering her up with that title. Azula didn’t know whether to be annoyed or flattered. It was a bit of both.

 

Azula turned away, saying, “I see the Kyoshi Warriors taught you how to sweet talk.”

 

She giggled and asked, “Are you blushing?”

 

“Ty Lee, I will throw you off.”

 

The acrobat only laughed. She knew Azula wouldn’t do that and she had no fear. In a moment of clarity, Azula realised that, in a way, Ty Lee trusted her.

 

She smiled back.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yes, Azula, we have to bring Katara with us.” Zuko deadpanned.

 

Azula huffed, saying, “You know, most husbands would _enjoy_ a few weeks away from their wife.”

 

The two siblings were discussing the Ember Island trip. It was the morning after Ty Lee’s arrival and Azula had approached her brother in his bedchamber. Thankfully, his wife was out doing some errand. Something about the Avatar, Azula didn’t really care.

 

“She’s weeks away from her due date! I cant just leave her!” Zuko said.

 

Azula made a face and said, “I mean, you could…”

 

Zuko crossed his arms and said, “If you get to take Ty Lee, I get to bring my wife.”

 

Azula pouted. She told herself it wasn’t a pout but it was.

 

She supposed Katara could come along as well. Agni, this was going to be a nightmare.

 

* * *

 

 

The four of them travel to Ember Island alone. Well, mostly alone. Azula brought Zuzu along because he was her baby and she didn’t trust the palace guards and handmaidens to look after him without wetting themselves. Also because he had to fly the four of them to Ember Island. Zuko brought his dragon egg as well.

 

Smart decision: if that dragon ended up imprinting on someone other than Zuko, it would devastate him.

 

They flew for a full day before they finally landed on Ember Island. Zuzu was exhausted by the time they reached there and collapsed on the sand, allowing the cold sea water to cool him down.

 

Everyone was pretty sore, too. They all got out of the saddle groaning and stretching out their underused limbs. Katara had it the worst.

 

“Where are we staying exactly?” Zuko asked, his arm curled around his wife’s waist.

 

Azula smirked and pointed up at a house sitting on a small cliff. It was a large, newly furnished house that had trees surrounding it and a stairway of stone slabs leading up to it.

 

The Royal Family’s beach house.

 

“You should remember this place, Zuzu.” Azula said, grinning at her brother.

 

Her dragon lifted his head to look at Azula, hearing his name being called. She made a sheepish face, saying, “Not you. Other Zuzu.”

 

The four of them climb the stairway to the beach house in silence. The only sounds to be heard was the ocean waves and their own feet slapping against the stairs. Azula would feel much more relaxed when she face-planted into her bed.

 

When they made it to the top of the stairway, a few guards were stationed at the front door. They wore bright red armour and spears. The Red Guard. They belonged to an elite sect of fighters that Azula had formed a few months ago. Their job was to protect the royal family.

 

They bowed to Azula and the others when she approached them.

 

“Your Highness.” They said, voices muffled inside their helmets.

 

Azula nodded sharply at them. All the lights were on inside the house and there were no signs of a struggle. The coast was clear.

 

OK, so Azula was a little paranoid after her ambush at the Southern Water Tribe. Sue her.

 

“I took the liberty to restore the house back to its’ original state.” Azula said, adding, “A bit of paint here, some new floorboards there and…”

 

She pushed the doors open and revealed the interior of the house. It looked brand new. She would have to remember to pay the craftsmen she hired a little extra. It was almost exactly like what she remembered. Polished wooden floorboards, glass windows, red and gold colours.

 

For a moment, Azula was a decade younger.

 

“It looks just like when we were kids.” Zuko said with reverence.

 

The two siblings took a moment to take in the house. This had been a part of their childhood and now they were returning to it. It was… surreal.

 

A rumbling sound caught Azula’s attention and she turned her head. She found Zuzu trying to shove his head through the front doors, effectively confusing the Red Guards stationed there.

 

She quickly walked over and pushed his snout back, saying, “No, no, you can’t fit inside.”

 

“Where is he going to sleep?” Katara asked, the concern clear in her voice.

 

“I’ve already arranged for that.” Azula said, “I had a nesting chamber built under the house. It’s made of metal and retains as much heat as possible. It’s like a bloody furnace down there.”

 

The three of them looked at Azula with pleasantly surprised faces. She blinked, asking, “What? You guys didn’t think I was going to make him sleep outside like some stray mutt, did you?”

 

Zuko coughed and Katara said, “Well, we better get our stuff sorted. We’ll just head to our room and…”

 

They took off and Azula scowled at their retreating figures. As she gripped Zuzu’s saddle strap, she looked over at Ty Lee.

 

“My room is the first one to your left, just dump my stuff on the bed. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Azula said.

 

Just as she was about to beginning walk, Ty Lee asked, “Wait, are we sharing a room?”

 

Azula froze. She asked, “Do you not want to?”

 

“No!” Ty Lee said quickly, “I mean, no, I do want to. I’m just surprised.”

 

Azula understood: she wasn’t exactly comfortable with close proximities and here she was, suggesting they share a bed. Of course Ty Lee would be confused. But she wanted to try this out, to see if she could handle sharing a bed.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Azula said before leaving.

 

Here went nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

For the record, Zuzu _loved_ the nesting chamber. His snores made the beach house rumble beneath them.

 

And Azula had managed to go an entire night of sharing her bed with Ty Lee. It was extremely awkward at first: Azula refused to move away from the edge of the bed and they just stared at each other at one point. Then, sleep claimed Ty Lee and the acrobat drifted off to sleep.

 

Azula held her hand while she slept. She would deny it if anyone asked, though.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your castle is abysmal. It’s infrastructure is going to cave in on itself and don’t get me started on the aesthetics.”

 

Ty Lee pouted. “I think it looks great.”

 

The group were relaxing at the beach. It had been a few days since their trip to Ember Island began and so far, Azula had yet to relax. It wasn’t that she wasn’t trying — she just wasn’t a very relaxed person to begin with.

 

Ty Lee was building a sandcastle while Zuko and Katara were sharing a bowl of flavoured shaved ice. Zuko’s dragon egg was carefully settled in his lap. Azula, on the other hand, was on the look-out. Zuzu was enjoying the blazing heat and she watched him dive into the water, only to fly back out.

 

He was gaining quite the crowd with his antics.

 

“Dude, is that a dragon?” One of the onlookers asked.

 

She heard someone shush him, followed by a voice saying, “Don’t you know? That’s the princess’s dragon. She’s right there.”

 

They hadn’t exactly tried to hide their status: everyone noticed that the Red Guard were stationed at a respectable distance from them. Not to mention the giant dragon that Azula commanded. The beach-goers figured out they were royalty before they could say ‘agni’.

 

Azula decided to have a little fun by glancing at the two gossiping near her.

 

They immediately froze from being caught before bowing. Azula scoffed.

 

“You don’t look like you’re having fun.” Ty lee said.

 

“What do you mean?” Azula teased, “I love scaring the peasantry.”

 

Ty Lee pouted before looking around the beach. She seemed to spot something because she turned back to Azula and said, “Why don’t you and Zuko go play some kuai ball? Those guys look tough.”

 

She pointed to a group of boys playing kuai ball. Azula assessed them. They couldn’t be more than sixteen and their form was sloppy: they used brute force alone, hoping the ball would somehow land where they wanted it to. Absolutely no discipline.

 

Azula rolled her eyes, saying, “We could take those guys in our sleep.”

 

“Are you sure? They’re pretty big guys.” Ty Lee said, adding, “The one on the left is pretty muscly… and cute.”

 

Her eye twitched. She knew Ty Lee was goading her into this and it _worked_.

 

Azula rose to her feet and said, “Zuko, we’re going.”

 

Zuko, who had been listening to the couple’s squabbling, joined her. Not before handing Katara his snack and kissing her cheek. How gross.

 

The two siblings made their way over to the kuai ball zone. The boys noticed their approach and immediately stopped their game to bow at them.

 

“It’s an honour,” one of them said.

 

“Save your honour,” Zuko said, adding, “you’re going to need it after this.”

 

Azula smirked. Her brother could be a jerk when he wanted to.

 

She said, “We want to play. Us against you guys.”

 

The boys glanced at each other, waiting for one of them to speak. Then, the boy that Ty Lee called “cute” said, “Um, that’s not exactly a fair fight.”

 

Azula scrunched her face up at him. He wasn’t even that cute. She had a particular distaste for him.

 

“You’re right. You’re still at a disadvantage.” She said, smirking.

 

They could feel the shift in the atmosphere.

 

“Oh, it’s on.”

 

Soon, the group of boys were on one side of the net and the two siblings were on the other. An audience had formed around the ring of the kuai ball zone and it only fuelled Azula’s desire to win. She’d show Ty Lee.

 

“These guys are simpletons.” Azula told Zuko, “They all try to hit the same ball without maintaining their position and often collide with each other. When you hit the ball, aim away from the bulk of the group. This should be over soon.”

 

Zuko just shrugged. It wasn’t that serious.

 

The game began. Azula served the ball and it flew in the blink of an eye. The other team didn’t even have a chance to react. Oh, this was going to be fun.

 

The two siblings worked in tandem. They’d use the other to get a boost into the air or they’d give the other the perfect pass to spike the ball.

 

They were unstoppable.

 

When the score became thirteen to null, Azula decided it was time to end their suffering. She went in for another spike and generated a ball of fire in her hand. When she smacked the ball, it lit on fire and soared into the other team’s zone.

 

The boys scrambled out of the way to avoid the line of fire. Literally.

 

Azula landed on the ground and Zuko jogged over to her side. She smirked.

 

“Thanks for the game, boys. Your failure was exactly how we envisioned it.” She said.

 

As she walked away, she heard Zuko say, “Sorry about your ball.”

 

The audience cheered for the two siblings as they returned to their spots. Azula had to admit it felt nice, even if it was just for a game of kuai ball.

 

When they returned to their spots, Katara asked, “Wasn’t that a bit overkill, guys?”

 

“It was fun, though.” Zuko said sheepishly.

 

Azula ignored them as she sat down on the lawn chair next to Ty Lee. She ignored the way the acrobat was snickering.

 

She said, “Ty Lee, your taste in men is poor. That boy wasn’t even cute.”

 

“You’re right, he wasn’t cute.” Ty Lee said, before adding with a wink, “But you are.”

 

Azula’s entire face turned red. Ty Lee had complimented her many times before — sometimes insincerely — but this one caught her off-guard.

 

She forced out, “I am the future Fire Lord. _Cute_? I-I’m not cute.”

 

Their banter was about to continue until they heard a cough. They turned to look and found Katara and Zuko looking at them, bags and towels in hand.

 

“If you two are done, we’d like to get going.” Katara said.

 

Ty Lee tilted her head and asked, “Where are we going?”

 

_later._

 

“Agni, I love hot springs.” Ty Lee moaned and sunk deeper into the water.

 

Ember Island had a hot springs that the four were now enjoying. Azula, for once, was actually beginning to relax. It was like having a warm bath.

 

Katara said, “I’ve actually never been to one of these before.”

 

“Enjoy it while you can. Who knows when we’ll be able to have a vacation like this again?” Zuko said, sinking into the water.

 

She could barely see anyone through the steam coming up from the water.

 

Azula said, “You two are free to go on a vacation after the baby is born. Our parents took us when we were… what, two or three?”

 

“I was four.” Zuko said, adding, “I remember because that petting zoo handler wouldn’t let me ride the dragon moose because I wasn’t five.”

 

Azula and Zuko laughed, remembering how upset Zuko had been the whole night.

 

Katara frowned and asked, “Couldn’t your dad just _make_ the handler let you ride it? I mean, he was the Fire Lord.”

 

“He wouldn’t. It would make him look bad if he did that.” Zuko said, shaking his head.

 

Azula was trying to relax: she didn’t want to hear about her father. She said, “Enough about our father, it’s ruining the mood.”

 

She whistled and flagged down one of the servants. They were carrying a tray of drinks that Azula had ordered earlier — on the house, as the owner of the hot springs said. They were happy to serve the future Fire Lord.

 

Royalty had its’ perks.

 

The servant came forward and said, “Your Highness, the drinks you ordered.”

 

It was a passionfruit and sugarcane combination, a drink that Ember Island was famous for. It was a sweet drink and red in colour. It also happened to be one of Azula’s favourite drinks.

 

The four of them each took one. Katara sipped from the straw and seemed pleasantly surprised at the taste.

 

“Is there anything else you’d like? Extra coals?” The servant asked.

 

Azula smirked, saying, “I’ve got it covered.”

 

She dipped her hand into the hot springs and generated a bunch of heat into her palm. Instantly, the pool of water heated up and steam filled the air. Now Azula really couldn’t see anybody.

 

Perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

Azula had to admit that this vacation had been a really good idea. She was more at ease than she had been for a while. Zuko and Katara hadn’t been as cringeworthy as she expected and Ty Lee had kept her entertained throughout the trip.

 

They only had a few days until they had to return to the capital city and Ty Lee had to return to Kyoshi Island. They had done everything they possibly could on Ember Island, from trying local delicacies to cliff diving.

 

(Katara politely declined on that last part.)

 

Tonight was date night, apparently. Zuko and Katara were going out to spend time alone with each other, which left Ty Lee and Azula alone together. While the prospect of alone time with Ty Lee excited her, Azula was anxious.

 

She wasn’t good at feelings. She didn’t think she’d ever get good at communicating them, or even understanding them.

 

Ty Lee was patient, though. The same Ty Lee that was staring up at her with a wide grin.

 

“Just you and me tonight.” She said, a litter softer than usual.

 

Azula swallowed thickly.

 

“Don’t get too comfortable.” Azula said, “Go grab a warm coat.”

 

“Are we going out?” Ty Lee asked.

 

Azula smirked, saying, “Something like that.”

 

In reality, Azula had decided to take her out on a moonlight dragon ride. Zuzu was able to stretch his wings and Azula kept Ty Lee warm with her firebending. The two of them sat on Zuzu’s saddle facing each other, flying over Ember Island. Azula held a ball of blue fire in her hands which Ty Lee used to warm herself up.

 

“You know, when you said we were going out tonight, _this_ isn’t exactly what I expected.” Ty Lee said, glancing down at the island below her.

 

“I aim to surprise.” Azula murmured.

 

Ty Lee said, “For the past two years, you’ve done nothing but surprise me.”

 

Two years. Two years since Ty Lee had given Azula a second chance. She gave Azula the chance to earn her forgiveness and become a better person. Why? There were only two reasons Azula came up with and she only understood one of them:

 

The one she understood was that Ty Lee needed her. They needed each other in a really toxic, co-dependent way and had something the other craved. For Azula, she needed the attention and praise that Ty Lee gave her. For Ty Lee, she just… needed Azula. It wasn’t healthy but Azula understood it.

 

The one she didn’t understand was that Ty Lee was just a good person and wanted to see her friend become a better person, even if said friend had hurt her deeply. She was the kind of person that wanted to believe the best in people, even monsters like Azula.

 

Azula didn’t know which reason scared her more.

 

All she knew was that she was trying to be the person Ty Lee believed she could be.

 

She said, “Good surprises, I hope.”

 

Ty Lee thought about it for a moment.

 

“Mostly.” She said, adding, “The biggest surprise of all has been you trying to be good. To be better.”

 

“It’s not exactly going too well.” Azula murmured.

 

Ty Lee said, “I’ll have to disagree.”

 

Azula was about to ask her to elaborate until she heard a weird, distant sound. It sounded like… fireworks! She looked down over Zuzu’s side and found a firework headed straight for them.

 

Ty Lee yelled, “Azula, watch out!”

 

Azula yanked on Zuzu’s reins and he roared before swinging to the right, narrowly dodging the firework. She steered them well away from the zone where all the fireworks were being lit from.

 

So _that’s_ why Zuko and Katara went out tonight.

 

When they were out of danger, Azula slumped back and said, “Agni, that was close.”

 

“As I was saying,” Ty Lee said, glaring down at the island.

 

Azula sighed. There was no escaping this talk.

 

“You try your best to be good and that means more to me than you know. You aren’t the same girl that terrified me anymore.” She said.

 

Azula shook her head, saying, “I really fucked you up, Ty Lee.”

 

“You did. I won’t deny that.” Ty Lee said, “But you’ve changed. You admit when you’re wrong and you try to be better. You don’t try to intimidate me anymore, or use threats to get your way. I… I’m not scared of you anymore. Agni, I’m beginning to trust you again.”

 

Azula felt something warm spill into her chest.

 

Ty Lee continued, saying, “I know you feel like your progress is going slowly but you haven’t realised how far you’ve come.”

 

Azula wasn’t sure if she believed her. She wasn’t sure if she made as much progress as she could’ve. Morality and goodness… they were abstract concepts, not able to be measured like body counts from a battle.

 

Ty Lee noticed her silence and bowed head.

 

“When we were kids, I figured out something about you that I think you haven’t yet.” She said, “I figured out that you don’t know how to actually love people. You didn’t know how to make friends that you couldn’t intimidate or scare into liking you.”

 

Azula remembered those days. Ozai’s _wisdom_ had already been embedded in her and she made friends using the only tactics she had ever learned.

 

“You didn’t love Mai or me. I figured that out a long time ago. I don’t think you understood what love actually is. It wasn’t like there was anyone to teach you.” Ty Lee said, “You used Mai and me as crutches. You needed us to put yourself on a pedestal and when we left, you lost your mind. It all made sense when I figured this out.”

 

Her words were scathing. Ty Lee held nothing back, pulled back no punches. And Azula knew they were true. Everything she wanted to deny about herself Ty Lee had already figured out.

 

Azula gave a small smile and said, “I was wrong to ever underestimate you.”

 

Silence. Azula thought quietly to herself for a moment, under the watchful eye of her… girlfriend. Agni, it was so weird to call her that. She had been officially courting Ty Lee for almost a year now but she just couldn’t adjust.

 

She knew that she enjoyed being in Ty Lee’s company, that Ty Lee made her heart race, that she couldn’t imagine courting anyone other than her. But it was still strange to her. She didn’t know what to do or how to behave. She wasn’t in love with Ty Lee, she knew that, but…

 

“Do you…” Azula asked, a slight tremor to her voice.

 

Ty Lee held her hand and murmured, “Go on.”

 

She steeled her nerves. She reminded herself that feelings weren’t weakness, that Ozai was wrong.

 

“Do you think I could learn?” She asked, adding, “Do you think I could love someone? Like… _really_ love them.”

 

Azula was so afraid. Ozai never learned to love anything but himself and power. He raised her to be exactly like him so what if she couldn’t love either?

 

Ty Lee reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Azula’s ear. For once, she didn’t flinch at the touch. It comforted her.

 

She said, “I think you’re already learning how to.”

 

Azula bowed her head and the tears pricked her eyes. Those words offered her more comfort than she deserved.

 

“Thank you.” She said, “For being so patient with me. All those years ago, you didn’t have to give me a second chance. I’m… I’m really glad that you did.”

 

Ty Lee didn’t say anything. She just leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against Azula’s cheek. It only lasted for a moment, but it conveyed more to Azula than words could.

 

The two of them sat beside each other, soaring through the air on Zuzu’s back under the moonlight. For the first time in a while, Azula felt completely at ease.

 

* * *

 

 

Azula hadn’t meant to find what she found. They had been stored in a box that was lying under her bed at the beach house. She only found them because she was looking for one of Ty Lee’s bags that she misplaced and found the box instead.

 

She had pulled it out, wondering what it was. She sat on the bed and opened the box, only to freeze upon seeing its’ contents.

 

They were old souvenirs from her childhood. Portraits from when she and Zuko were children, old toys that she had, even a stone slab with her and Zuko’s handprints in it. The men who rebuilt the house must’ve found all of them and, not knowing what to do with it, placed them into a box under the bed.

 

She sat on that bed, her fingers gliding across the portraits.

 

In one portrait, she and Zuko were only toddlers. They were building a sandcastle together, down on the beach. They looked so happy.

 

Azula’s heart ached, remembering that that happiness didn’t last.

 

“Azula!” Zuko’s voice called, “Did you find the…”

 

She heard him freeze and stop in front of the doorway. She looked over at him, seeing the man that the baby in portrait grew up to be.

 

Azula held up the portrait, saying, “You were a lot cuter back then.”

 

Zuko’s eyebrows raised and he said, “Woah. Where did you find all of that?”

 

“A box under the bed.” She murmured.

 

He walked over to the bed and, for a moment, the two siblings stared at the photos laid out.

 

“The last time I came to Ember Island,” Zuko said, “I burned some of these. I don’t regret it but… after Uncle Iroh…”

 

 _I want to hold onto whatever family I have left._ The words came out loud and clear.

 

Azula looked up at her brother. She knew that their uncle’s death hit him the hardest. He didn’t even make it to see Zuko’s child being born. He was buried in the Earth Kingdom, outside the outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

 

Next to where his son was buried all those years ago.

 

“I didn’t know our uncle that well.” Azula said, her voice steady, “What I do know is that he loved you more than anything. And I think he would be proud of the man you’ve become. And… I think he would agree that you’ll be a great father, too.”

 

Feelings weren’t Azula’s strong suit. But her brother was grieving and she needed to try and be there for him.

 

Zuko was looking away and hiding his face from her. She heard him sniffle and watched him wipe at his eyes. She wouldn’t tease him, not about this.

 

Azula swallowed. She knew it was time to say what she should’ve said years ago.

 

“Our uncle,” Azula began, “he talked about forgiveness and love a lot. When we were kids, I just ignored him. Called him an old fuddy-duddy. Now I wish I had listened.”

 

She looked up at him and said, “For a long time, I believed people had betrayed me. Ty Lee, Mai, you. I realised that it’s not betrayal to stand up to the person who hurt you. I hurt a lot of people and I know I had a fucked up childhood but what I did… I have to own what I did. Zuko, I’m sorry. For everything I did to you. The taunts, the cruelty, the manipulation. I’m sorry.”

 

Azula was shaking. She was so scared to hear his response, praying that he didn’t still hate her. She expected it, honestly. She wouldn’t blame him either. It didn’t make her any less terrified, though.

 

Then, Zuko clenched his jaw and looked at her. She felt her heart stop.

 

He said, “I won’t say that what you did was okay because it wasn’t. But I think I’m ready to forgive you.”

 

The weight of the world slipped off her shoulders. The readiness to forgive was more than Azula deserved and she knew this. She was just happy to have her brother back.

 

She put the portraits away and shut the box before slipping it back under the bed. She’d return for them one day. She stood up and smiled cautiously at her brother, the tears pricking at her eyes. The lump in her throat was so painful now.

 

The moment she stepped forward, Zuko’s hand shot out and he pulled her forward. Suddenly, Azula was pressed against her brother’s chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. He was so much bigger than she remembered, his large body almost engulfing her. She was reminded that she was his little sister.

 

She cried. The tears spilled freely down her cheeks and she sobbed into his chest. Azula hated being touched but she needed this. They both needed this. She clutched onto his shirt and cried.

 

Her only solace was that Zuko was sobbing just as hard.

 

* * *

 

 

When they returned home to the Capital City, they didn’t speak about the apology. Azula doubted either of them would ever bring it up. Instead, life went on.

 

Ty Lee returned to Kyoshi Island from Ember Island. Azula understood: she had duties to resume. The two of them promised to continue writing letters to each other in the meantime.

 

Shit hit the fan once they stepped foot into the palace. Ursa and her family were waiting to greet them when they arrived.

 

“‘Zula!” Kiyi squealed, running over to her.

 

Azula immediately dropped her bags and knelt down, knowing her sister was planning on a flying-hug. Sure enough, Kiyi jumped and soared into her arms.

 

“Hello to you, too.” Azula murmured, hugging her briefly.

 

She let go and Kiyi moved onto Katara, who was smiling down at her. She wrapped her arms around her legs and asked, “Did you have fun, Auntie Katara?”

 

Katara giggled and stroked her hair, saying, “We did! Did you miss us?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Ursa and her husband walked over, smiling fondly at their daughter. Zuko shook Ikem’s hand and they started talking.

 

“You look lighter,” Ursa said to Azula, “Did Ember Island allow you discover something about yourself, then? I remember Lo and Li saying that about the island.”

 

Azula smiled to herself, saying, “In a way.”

 

Ursa said, “I bet you’re all hungry. How about—”

 

“Oh no, no, no.”

 

They all turned to look at Zuko. He was holding the egg in one arm and Kiyi in the other. Azula was confused at first until she saw what Zuko was looking at.

 

The crack in the egg’s shell.

 

“Agni, it’s hatching.” Zuko said, the fear clear in his eyes.

 

The family erupted into noise. Azula was yelling at Zuko to run the nesting chamber and Katara was taking Kiyi from his arms. Zuko looked quite frantic as he ran to the chamber, his family following closely behind.

 

“Don’t let anyone else inside!” Azula yelled after him, “And don’t touch the shell until it comes out fully!”

 

“I got it!”

 

_a few minutes later._

 

The family was hanging around outside the nesting chamber. It wasn’t a tense atmosphere but they wanted to see what the baby dragon looked like. Even Zuzu was lying down with his snout pressed up against the door. His body made it impossible for anyone to move through the hallway without stepping on him.

 

“How much longer?” Kiyi whined.

 

“He’ll be out soon.” Ikem said, smiling down at his daughter.

 

Azula could empathise with her impatience. Had Zuzu’s hatching taken this long?

 

Suddenly, the door opened. They all jumped and turned to look. Zuko walked out with his baby dragon coiled around his forearm.

 

Azula thought it was adorable.

 

It was a red dragon with tufts of yellow fur and was a bit bigger than Zuzu had been at that age. His horns were already jutting out and Azula could see some whiskers.

 

Zuzu came forward and sniffed at the baby. He was oddly gentle with it.

 

“It’s a baby dragon.” Kiyi said, her voice filled with awe.

 

Zuko smiled down at her and showed her the dragon. Kiyi stared at it for a moment, before glancing up at her big brother.

 

“It’s OK.” He said, “You can pet him.”

 

The family watched on as Kiyi reached over and gently stroked the baby’s fur. It let out a small purr and Azula heard her mother and Katara coo. Kiyi giggled at the sound.

 

“What’s his name, Zuko?” Kiyi asked, still petting him.

 

“Druk.”

 

Azula lost ten years of her life.

 

“What is wrong with you? What does Druk even mean?” She asked, her eye twitching.

 

Zuko huffed and said, “It’s better than Zuzu!”

 

“At least Zuzu makes sense!”

 

As the two siblings continued to bicker about the names of their dragons, they failed to notice the chaos that was about to occur.

 

They heard Kiyi ask, “Auntie Katara, did you pee yourself?”

 

The siblings whipped their head around to look at their sister. Kiyi was tugging on Katara’s clothes and pointing at the liquid that was pooled at her feet. Even Katara seemed surprised.

 

A deadly silence filled the room. Azula felt cold fear spill into her stomach.

 

“Oh no.” Zuko said.

 

* * *

 

 

Azula was standing outside Katara’s bedchamber, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. The rest of her family, minus Zuko, was waiting in the hallway with her. She had put Zuzu to bed in his nesting chamber. The servants had given them seats to sit on while they waited but Azula was too anxious to sit down.

 

Her niece or nephew was about to born, how was she supposed to sit down?

 

Azula had no idea child birth took this long. It had been hours since Katara’s water broke. Even Kiyi had fallen asleep during the wait.

 

Everyone turned to look at the door when they heard another muffled scream. Azula’s stomach dropped.

 

“Azula, relax.” Ursa said, “This is completely normal.”

 

Azula shook her head and continued pacing up and down the hallway. She said, “Is it supposed to take this long? Is something wrong?”

 

“I told you, this is completely normal. I took twelve hours to give birth to you.” Ursa said, looking tired at the mere mention of that event.

 

Azula made a face. Childbirth sounded terrible.

 

There was another scream. This time, it was followed by a high-pitched cry. It’s muffled but Azula heard it loud and clear. _Finally_. Her shoulders slumped down in relief.

 

They all waited. It took another few minutes before the muffled shuffling stopped and Zuko came out. He was dripping in sweat but beaming. His dragon was still coiled around his chest, refusing to let go.

 

“You guys can come and see now.” He breathed out, his chest heaving.

 

Ursa and Ikem woke Kiyi up and then leapt up from their seats, following Zuko inside. Azula was frozen in place. She had waited hours for her niece or nephew to be born and now that they were here, she wasn’t sure she was ready to face them.

 

She was afraid.

 

The family disappeared inside the room and Azula was left staring at the empty doorway. Fear held her in place and seized her heart. Then, Zuko appeared in the doorway.

 

He was smiling softly at her and said, “It’s OK. Come in.”

 

Azula did.

 

When she walked in, she found Katara lying in bed with midwives tending to her. She was drenched in sweat but smiling at the baby in Ursa’s arms. She glanced at Azula and seemed to notice the fear she felt because she smiled at her.

 

 _Go on_ , her eyes said.

 

Azula swallowed.

 

Ursa had her back turned to Azula so she couldn’t see the baby. Ikem noticed her approaching and told his wife. Ursa turned around and Azula _saw_.

 

It was a baby girl. She looked just like her mother: she had a tuft of black hair on her head, her skin was bronze and her half-opened eyes were blue. Clearly water tribe.

 

Azula wasn’t disappointed; she was curious.

 

“Here,” Ursa said, “make sure to support her head.”

 

Azula flinched back. She wasn’t ready. She was so afraid that she’d drop her or she’d hurt her somehow.

 

“Azula.”

 

She looked over and Zuko was approaching her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, “Don’t worry. You won’t hurt her.”

 

Azula swallowed and turned her attention to the baby. After a moment of steeling her nerves, she held her arms out. Ursa slipped the infant into Azula’s arms, making sure not to disturb her. In a moment, Azula was holding her niece.

 

She was so tiny and fragile. Azula had never seen anything so precious in her life. The baby coughed and Azula found herself letting out a small laugh.

 

A drop of water fell onto the baby’s blanket and Azula realised she was crying.

 

“She’s beautiful.” She murmured.

 

Zuko squeezed her shoulder, saying, “Kya. Her name is Kya.”

 

A water tribe name. Azula looked up at Katara and she nodded, saying, “My mother’s name.”

 

Azula’s heart clenched. This baby in her arms was clearly not a pure Fire Nation baby but Azula found herself not caring. Kya was family. She was _Azula’s_ family.

 

Kya started squirming in her arms and her hands started making grabbing motions. Azula reached up to touch her tiny hands. Kya wrapped her hand around Azula’s thumb, squeezing it with all her might. Another tear slipped down her cheeks as she felt something warm blossom in her chest.

 

“She’s strong, too.” Azula said.

 

Kya was her niece. And Azula loved her.

 

With her free hand, Azula wiped her tears and sniffled. She straightened out her back and pointed at one of the midwives, saying, “You. Go bring the doctors, make sure nothing is wrong with my niece.”

 

She handed Kya back to Ursa as Zuko said, “Azula, she’s fine.”

 

Kya was her family and Azula would do anything to protect her.

 

“Can’t be too careful.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kya was well cared for in the palace; Azula made sure of that. No one had expected Azula to latch onto the baby as much as she did and, honestly, she was surprised at herself.

 

Because Kya was only a newborn, she spent most of her time with her mother and Zuko. However, Azula would try to spend as much time as she could with Kya. Ursa had to explain a lot of things about babies to both Katara and Azula.

 

Azula listened to each piece of information attentively.

 

Sometimes Zuko would catch her leaning over Kya’s crib, spinning the mounted mobile and making Kya giggle. He teased her endlessly for spoiling his daughter so much. For once, she didn’t mind her brother’s teasing: she knew he was quietly grateful that she was so involved in Kya’s life.

 

But no one was happier than Kiyi.

 

“You’re not old enough to ride Zuzu yet,” Kiyi told the newborn, “but it’s a lot of fun. You can eat clouds with me one day!”

 

Kya blew spit bubbles at her.

 

Introducing Kya to Zuzu had been nerve-wracking for everyone except Azula. Zuko looked ready to pass out and Katara was already waterbending. Azula simply held Kya in one arm and let Zuzu sniff her. He was a clever beast: he could understand when Azula wanted him to be a gentle giant.

 

She had to get him used to Kya’s scent, just like how Zuko did with Druk. It worked like a charm both times.

 

Ursa was having a great time as a new grandmother. Her and Ikem spoiled Kya more than Azula did, which was quite a feat to beat. Azula knew she was trying to love Kya the way she couldn’t with Zuko or Azula. The realisation had made Azula’s chest clench painfully.

 

When Azula had written to Ty Lee about Kya’s birth, the acrobat had been upset that she missed it. Her exact words had been “If I had stayed _one more day_ , I could’ve seen _both_ babies being born!!!” The extra exclamation points were supposed to represent her added anger, Azula realised fondly.

 

Ty Lee’s letters were always a joy to read.

 

Nothing brought Azula’s family closer than Kya’s birth.

 

* * *

 

 

Azula had just finished eating lunch with her family when the Avatar landed on their pergola.

 

She had seen him flying over on his sky bison. He jumped off and flew down to the pergola using his air glider. The sky bison landed onto an empty patch of land on the palace gardens. Zuzu, who had been sunbathing in the gardens, eagerly greeted the sky bison.

 

Apparently the two of them became friends after meeting each other at Zuko’s wedding at the south pole.

 

The Avatar landed on the pergola, smiling at Azula’s family from ear to ear.

 

“Avatar.” Azula acknowledged as she rose to her feet.

 

The Avatar nodded at her before quickly running over to Zuko and Katara. She knew exactly what he was looking for.

 

“Is that her?” He asked, pointing at Kya.

 

Katara nodded before handing her daughter to the Avatar. He knelt on the floor and set his glider staff down before holding Kya. He seemed to know how to handle babies as he gently rocked her back and forth.

 

“She looks like you, Katara.” The Avatar said, smiling at the mother and daughter.

 

Azula quirked an eyebrow up. She knew that the Avatar used to chase after Zuko’s wife when they were younger, but she couldn’t detect any jealousy in him. How odd.

 

Kiyi chirped up, saying, “Hi Aang-y!”

 

He grinned and waved at her. Who knew the Avatar was good with children?

 

Azula waited patiently by the folding doors. The two of them had all the time in the world to talk later: she’d let him enjoy himself for now.

 

“I can’t believe you got a dragon,” the Avatar said, pointing down at Druk.

 

The baby dragon was sitting on the dining table and tried to nip at the Avatar’s finger. He quickly pulled it away, laughing.

 

Zuko scratched his neck sheepishly and said, “He’s a bit of a biter. We’re hoping it’s just a phase.”

 

The pleasantries lasted a bit longer before the Avatar rose to his feet and looked at Azula. She nudged her head to the side, gesturing to the royal gardens. He seemed to understand and said his goodbyes to her family.

 

So that’s how Azula found herself walking through the gardens with the Avatar.

 

“In your letter,” the Avatar began slowly, “were you being serious?”

 

Azula put her hands behind her back and said, “It was a formal document, Avatar.”

 

“I’m sure you can understand why I’m a bit suspicious.” The Avatar said with a scowl, “Why would _you_ want to restore and protect the air temples?”

 

Zuzu and the sky bison circled overhead, having taken to the skies to play. They seemed to get along well. Better than their companions, at least. Azula sighed.

 

She said, “My niece.”

 

The Avatar said nothing, just waited for her to explain.

 

“Her birth has made me think about a few things.” Azula confessed, “I love her and I want her to have the brightest future possible. When I thought about the future, I had to think about the past. Specifically, the Fire Nation’s past.”

 

The Fire Nation had plenty of sins for Azula to mull over. She wrote a letter to the Avatar a few days ago after she decided that enough was enough.

 

She glanced at him, asking, “You remember when I met Ran and Shaw a year or so ago, correct?”

 

He nodded, “I do.”

 

“I saw their scars. Battle wounds from their time being hunted by the Fire Nation, in the name of glory.” Azula said, the words bitter in her mouth.

 

She knew she would’ve hunted them as well if she had continued on the same path she was put on.

 

Azula continued, saying, “It’s a shameful mark on my people. Zuko and I have raised our dragons in an attempt to heal that scar. But there are plenty of scars the Fire Nation has yet to heal, which includes your air temples.”

 

The Avatar beside her turned to look at Azula, studying her face. She looked at him as well. He was about sixteen now, almost a man. He still wore his orange and yellow monk robes but with the addition of a wooden-beaded necklace with the Air Nation symbol carved into the centrepiece. He even had a bit of a beard growing.

 

And he was the same height as Azula, which she hated. He was a lot more intimidating when he wasn’t a pipsqueak.

 

Finally, he said, “I still don’t trust you.”

 

“Fair.” Azula said, adding, “I did kill you at one point.”

 

She wasn’t proud of that but she wasn’t about to ignore it either. There was bad blood between them, caused by Azula mind you, and she wouldn’t shy away from it.

 

She continued walking and the Avatar followed.

 

“Those temples are all I have left of my culture. You would understand why I’m a little skeptical of your people returning to them.” He said, gripping his staff.

 

She glanced at him as he said, “And you aren’t exactly someone who’s word I’d trust. Full offence.”

 

The little monk wasn’t as meek as she thought. Good.

 

Azula shrugged, saying, “Understandable. If you won’t believe that I have good intentions, I’ll tell you about the political motivations I have. I have a feeling you’d believe that more.”

 

The Avatar was all ears now.

 

“Can you imagine what the world would think of the Fire Nation if we helped restore the air temples?” Azula said, “It would improve relations between kingdoms and make people believe that my country is turning over a new leaf. Under my rule.”

 

“OK, _that_ I can believe.” He said.

 

Azula was almost smiling.

 

“You don’t have to believe me, Avatar. Or even trust me.” She said, “I’ve gathered some troops to help with the restoration. You’ll have full command on what they will do at each temple. You have my word.”

 

The Avatar turned to look at her with wide eyes. She had just given him power over her own men. That wasn’t something to sneeze at, especially coming from Azula.

 

“So you’re doing all of this for your niece?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Like I said, Avatar,” Azula said, “the Fire Nation needs to right their wrongs. I intend to start with this.”

 

She stopped walking and turned to face him. She wasn’t an idiot: the Avatar was smart not to trust her. She wouldn’t either. But she hoped he would give her a chance to restore what her people destroyed.

 

Azula held out her hand.

 

The Avatar glanced between her hand and her face, seemingly contemplating the offer. She knew she hit close to home and that this was a delicate situation.

 

He clasped their forearms together. It wasn’t a friendly handshake, but a greeting between warriors and enemies alike.

 

Azula understood.

 

* * *

 

 

Azula assembled her forces within the week. Seeing as they would be travelling to the air temples, the troops would be flying in hot air balloons.

 

She was conscious of Fire Nation insignia on the balloons and had the Avatar write to his allies about the restoration project. Specifically, to _not_ shoot down the Fire Nation airships they saw flying to the air temples.

 

The Avatar travelled on his sky bison, _Appa_ , and Azula travelled on Zuzu. It was an odd pairing, they knew it.

 

And so the journey began.

 

* * *

 

 

They travelled to the Western Air Temple first, as it was the closest.

 

When they arrived, Azula remembered her own visit to the air temple. When she had thrown bomb after bomb at the temple in an attempt to kill her brother.

 

Her mind had been fracturing at the time but it was no excuse.

 

The scars there were… deeper than Azula imagined. She had only seen the temple from afar. When the Avatar took her inside the temple to assess the damage, Azula had felt sick.

 

Skeletons littered the grounds, dried blood stained the stones and garments. There were empty homes and barren fields. The place is desolate.

 

“When I was younger, I travelled to each air temple.” The Avatar told her.

 

The two of them were walking around the temple, taking in every aspect and structure. Azula listened to what he had to say: she knew this was a healing process for him.

 

“This place used to be so full of life.” He said, “My friends and I used to play games in those clouds. The person who could go the furthest down into the clouds won. We were all too scared to go all the way to the bottom.”

 

Azula bowed her head.

 

“And then the Fire Nation attacked.”

 

The sadness was clear in his voice. It hung heavy in the air and seemed to make time go slower.

 

“None of the air nomads had a formal military.” He said, looking directly at her, “We were _monks_. Strictly non-violent. They were all ambushed. I think… I think when the Fire Nation attacked, the monks didn’t fight back. It just isn’t our way.”

 

Azula… didn’t know that. She had always been taught that the Fire Nation defeated the Air Nation like any other military battle. This… She would have to correct the history books back home. _Officially_.

 

They walked across a painted wall depicting the air nomads. The paint had worn away over the century and Azula traced her fingers across the mural. She felt so unwelcome there, as a firebender and as the future Fire Lord.

 

Her people had done this.

 

The Avatar seemed to have picked up on her sudden change in mood because he said, “It’s not all bad.”

 

She turned to look at him, hopeful. He bent down and picked up something.

 

“Look around you.” He said, “There’s still life here. Lemurs are still flying around, lots of vegetation — even some of these little guys.”

 

He showed her the hermit crab that roamed around in his palm. Azula was almost comforted.

 

“Come.” She said, “Let’s go give the troops their orders.”

 

It was time to make some actual change and give the Avatar some real hope.

 

* * *

 

 

The restoration itself on took a week. The troops were tasked with rebuilding the infrastructure, adding support beams, repainting murals, etc. Azula and the Avatar gave the bodies of the monks proper burials.

 

When they leave, the temple looked brighter. The Avatar — _Aang_ — looked brighter.

 

On the flight to the next to the next air temple, Azula read one of Ty Lee’s letters. It was the most recent one and they talked about the restoration project. Ty Lee had commended her for doing this and it meant the world to Azula.

 

Being good was getting easier. Only slightly, but it was progress.

 

At one point during the flight, Aang told her, “Who would’ve thought? The Fire Lord restoring the air temples.”

 

Azula straightened her shoulders and said, “A Fire Lord destroyed it. A Fire Lord must restore it. The circle of life, as you monks like to preach.”

 

For the first time, Azula saw the Avatar let out a small laugh at something she said.

 

* * *

 

 

They don’t stay at the Northern Air Temple for long. Aang told her that he only wanted to visit some old friends and see if they needed supplies. Azula had been confused, until she met the refugees.

 

Aang had briefly spoken to a mechanist and his son, who was wheelchair bound. Azula had been amazed as she watched these refugees soar through the air. They weren’t airbenders but Aang told her that they “had the spirit of one”.

 

Azula watched him soar around on his glider and he was indistinguishable from the other gliders. She felt inclined to agree.

 

They only stayed for one night. The troops stabilised a few structures and built in support beams at the base of the mountain, making sure the temple had a secure base after the explosion that took place there.

 

There was life in this temple and Azula felt hope swell in her chest. Definitely not in her lifetime, but she hoped that the air temples would be filled with air nomads one day. The scars of genocide would not be that easily healed but Azula had to try.

 

She believed that restoration was a good place to start.

 

* * *

 

 

The Southern Air Temple had been their next destination. It had been off course but Aang had insisted they go there next.

 

Azula gave in.

 

This temple was incredibly damaged. It was even worse than the Northern Air Temple. Azula had felt her stomach churn when she saw how many skeletons there were. She almost emptied her stomach when she saw all the Fire Nation helmets lying around.

 

Her people had done this. She had to fix it.

 

They stayed for a full fortnight. The troops did their best to rebuild the broken down temple.

 

Aang showed her around the temple, pointing out each nook and cranny and every memory he had attached to them. He had bared his soul to Azula and she couldn’t find it in herself to mock him.

 

Azula realised that this was Aang’s home. She could tell by the way he smiled as he told each memory; by the way his hands lingered on the walls; by the way he sobbed after the temple was restored to its’ former glory.

 

She had placed her hand on his shoulder as he sobbed. He turned to look at her and murmured his thanks.

 

Azula found herself smiling.

 

* * *

 

 

On the flight to the Eastern Air Temple, Azula found herself talking to the Avatar.

 

“Thank you, Azula.” Aang said, “For all of this. I never thought that I’d ever see these temples restored again.”

 

Azula didn’t wave him off or roll her eyes: she wouldn’t dismiss his feelings. Instead, she nodded and said, “It’s the least my people could do.”

 

And she meant it.

 

“Y’know, when I found out that you were going to be the Fire Lord instead of Zuko, I was so scared.” Aang said, “I thought that we defeated Ozai for nothing. That another tyrant would become Fire Lord and we’d have another Hundred Year War.”

 

Azula bowed her head. He was right to believe that: anyone sane would’ve believed the same.

 

“But I’m glad I was wrong.”

 

She turned to look at him. He grinned at her, his smile full of joy and goodness. He reminded her of Ty Lee. It made her just a bit fonder of him.

 

“I don’t want to become the Fire Lord that my father was.” Azula said, “That his father and his grandfather had been. I want the future generations of the Fire Nation, including my family, to never know the war that we lived through. That we took part in.”

 

Aang nodded next to her, understanding.

 

“I believe you.”

 

That meant more to Azula than she cared to admit.

 

“That burn mark on your back.” Azula said, looking over at him.

 

She had seen it when Aang had taken the top part of his robe off, exposing his chest and the burn mark during his meditation. Instinctively, Aang’s hand drifted to his stomach. To the scar where Azula had struck him with lightning.

 

“I’m sorry for that.” Azula said, “I just wanted you to know that.”

 

Aang nodded. He wouldn’t say it was fine because it wasn’t. But Azula was beginning to realise that the Avatar wasn’t the type of man to hold grudges. He forgave almost too easily.

 

“You did kill me, y’know. If Katara hadn’t healed me with that special water of hers, I would’ve stayed dead.” He said, adjusting his sky bison’s reins.

 

Azula perked up at the mention of her sister-in-law’s name.

 

“I’ve got a question, Avatar.” She said.

 

He responded with: “Shoot.”

 

“What happened to you and Katara?” Azula asked, adding, “I was vaguely certain that you two were a thing.”

 

Aang sighed and said, “Katara was my first crush. First kiss. First love — wow, Katara was a lot of my firsts. Anyway, we just didn’t last. I don’t know how to explain it. We’re still friends, _great friends_ , but we kind of… grew apart.”

 

Azula nodded. She supposed that no twelve-year-old would be able to create a lasting romantic relationship. It was to be expected, even for the Avatar.

 

“OK, now I’ve got a question for you.” Aang said, grinning.

 

Azula didn’t like the look on his face but nodded anyway.

 

“You and Ty Lee, huh?” He said, grinning from ear to ear.

 

She hated the way she blushed. Just the mention of Ty Lee made her face go red.

 

“What about it?” Azula asked, sticking her nose in the air.

 

“C’mon, don’t be like that.” Aang said through laughter, “Zuko told me you guys are dating now. He said you guys are really good to each other now.”

 

That last word made Azula bow her head, remembering a time when they _weren’t_ good for each other.

 

“I don’t deserve her. She’s forgiven me for things that maybe shouldn’t be forgiven.” Azula said, gripping the reins as she spoke. “She made me a better person when she had no obligation to do so. I wouldn’t be here without her.”

 

All Aang said was: “Then thank goodness for Ty Lee.”

 

Azula smirked. Indeed.

 

He continued, saying, “Iroh thinks you guys are great together—”

 

Azula whipped her head around to look at Aang with wide eyes. Iroh? She made Zuzu fly a little closer to Appa so she could hear Aang properly.

 

“You’ve spoken to my uncle?” Azula asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

 

Aang nodded slowly, saying, “Yeah, in the spirit world. I visit him sometimes and we talk. Sometimes about you and Zuko, and your family.”

 

She didn’t know what to feel. She wasn’t particularly close to her uncle but she didn’t hate him. They didn’t have the best relationship and that was mostly Azula’s fault. She almost killed him, after all.

 

Azula wanted to talk to him. Just once. At least to apologise.

 

And so she swallowed her pride and asked the Avatar if he could arrange a meeting.

 

He smiled wide and said, “Well, I’m not called the bridge between two worlds for nothing.”

 

She turned red and said, “Stop smiling like that, you look like a lemur.”

 

The smile only grew bigger.

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived at the Eastern Air Temple, Azula and Aang allowed the troops to restore the temple while they went to one of the temple’s courtyards to meditate.

 

Azula didn’t understand it at first but she followed what Aang said. Somehow, the meditation allowed Aang to guide Azula to enter the Spirit World.

 

It wasn’t the place that Azula expected. There weren’t ghosts floating around or horrible monsters lurking in the shadows. The place Aang had taken her to was almost… peaceful. It was a jungle and devoid of any sound that wasn’t naturally occurring.

 

She found her uncle sitting in front of a fireplace, brewing tea.

 

Azula steeled her nerves, building up the courage to face him. When she looked down, she was still in her own body, wearing the royal armour. Aang had told her that the Spirit World sometimes tampered with his appearance.

 

“You look just like your mother.” Iroh said.

 

Although he was far away, Azula heard him loud and clear. She choked back a sob. After being told endlessly about her resemblance to her father, being compared to her mother was a breath of fresh air.

 

She made her way over to Iroh.

 

“Sit down.” Iroh said, “I made some tea for us to share. Sharing tea with your family is very important, Azula.”

 

She sat down. He handed her a cup of tea. Azula brought it to her nose. It was jasmine tea. She let out a soft sob.

 

“The Avatar told me about you restoring the air temples.” Iroh said after a sip of his tea.

 

Azula bowed her head. She waited for his judgement of her actions.

 

“What you’re doing… I never thought you’d ever do something like this. I couldn’t be happier.”

 

She looked up at her uncle, teary-eyed. He only smiled at her.

 

Azula swallowed and took a sip of her tea. It seemed to be made of fire because it gave her the strength to wipe her tears and move on.

 

“We were never close.” Azula said, “I didn’t make it easy on you, growing up. I even burned you. I’m sorry for all of that, Uncle.”

 

Iroh said, “You’ve been saying that a lot. Do you understand what forgiveness is, Azula?”

 

She swallowed. She said, “To forgive someone… it doesn’t mean you condone the wrong they’ve done to you. It means… it means that you let go of your anger and hatred towards that person.”

 

He nodded.

 

“Then you should know that I forgave you a long time ago.”

 

Azula barely contained the sob that bubbled in her throat. She took another long sip of her tea, hoping to wash down the lump in her throat.

 

“I doubt you came here just to apologise.” Iroh said, glancing at her over his tea.

 

She sighed. It was now or never.

 

Azula asked, “Uncle, do you think I’ll become like my father. You were his brother, you knew him better than anyone else. Am I like him? Have I… have I already become him?”

 

Iroh set his tea down. Azula gulped.

 

“You’ve asked Ty Lee this question before.” He said.

 

Her eyes grew wide as she asked, “How did you—”

 

“You hear many things in the Spirit World.” He said, “Ozai was never concerned with whether he’d become a tyrant. He only cared about power. A long time ago, you were the same. You were created to be his successor and had the Avatar not stopped your father, you would’ve travelled down that path as well. But you have forged your own destiny, just as Zuko did long ago. You are still Azula, but you are softer now. Stronger. You will be a better Fire Lord than your father.”

 

Azula let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her worries fell to the wind. Iroh’s words comforted her more than he knew.

 

But there was still one more question she had to ask him. A question that kept her awake at night more than the nightmares did.

 

Azula asked, “What about me and Ty Lee? You probably know I’m courting her now and you also probably know that I have no idea what I’m doing. How am I supposed to marry her? Agni, how am I supposed to raise an heir? How do I know that I won’t do the same thing to my child that Father did to me?”

 

Iroh sighed and took another sip of his tea. Azula did the same.

 

“Zuko’s daughter… Kya, is it?” He asked, “When you held her, what did you feel?”

 

Azula thought back to her niece’s birth, saying, “Scared. She was so small and delicate.”

 

Iroh mused, “She’s clearly from the Water Nation, isn’t she? Blue eyes, black hair. Even her skin is darker than Zuko’s. Perhaps _all_ of Zuko’s children will appear Water Nation.”

 

Azula frowned at him, asking, “Where are you going with this, Uncle?”

 

He ignored her question, asking, “Do you love Kya?”

 

“Of course I do, she’s my niece.” Azula said, not missing a beat.

 

She loved that little girl more than anything. This Azula knew for certain.

 

“Even though she is part-Water Nation? Even though she can never succeed you or your heir?” Iroh asked.

 

Azula’s frown deepened as she said, “Of course—”

 

“Your father would never have stood for Zuko’s marriage, let alone allow that child to live. You love Zuko’s children because they are family, not because they can benefit you. You will love your child the same. You are _not_ your father. I know you will be a better parent that he ever was because you _worry_.”

 

Azula bowed her head as the tears fell freely onto the dirt below. Her body shook from the soft sobs she let out. Hearing her uncle say this, hearing him believe in her after everything she had done to him, having him _forgive_ her—

 

She would never deserve the kindness the people in her life showed to her.

 

“Thank you, Uncle.” Azula said once the tears stopped flowing.

 

Iroh only nodded and smiled at her. He seemed so at peace here.

 

“We’ll see each other again one day,” Iroh said, “For now, finish your tea.”

 

Azula glanced between him and the cup of tea in her hands. She understood. She downed the rest of her tea and closed her eyes. When she finished, she opened her eyes.

 

She was sitting in front of Aang, back in the Physical World. The Avatar was smiling at her. He didn’t ask about the visit — he didn’t have to. Azula felt so much lighter now, and she was sure Aang could feel it.

 

The wind blew and Azula felt the tear streaks on her cheeks grow cold. She smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

The Eastern Air Temple had been restored and it was time for Azula and Aang to go their seperate ways. Zuzu and Appa seemed sad to be leaving each other.

 

“So this is goodbye, huh?” Aang said, grinning.

 

Azula straightened out her shoulders and asked, “What will you do now?”

 

“I think I’ll head back to Northern Air Temple.” He said, “I want to teach them more about my culture. They aren’t the Air Nation I was born with but they’re as good as.”

 

Azula nodded.

 

“What about you? Heading home?” Aang asked.

 

Azula smirked, saying, “In a way. I’ll take a detour first, the troops can return home without me.”

 

It was Aang’s turn to nod.

 

“Thank you, Azula, for all of this.” He said, the emotion heavy in his voice.

 

They weren’t friends. Not now, maybe not ever. But when it came time to leave, they clasped forearms and even Azula couldn’t wipe the smile off her face.

 

It was something.

 

* * *

 

 

When Zuzu and Azula landed on Kyoshi Island, the islanders rightfully freaked out. It took several Kyoshi Warriors to calm them down, including Ty Lee.

 

Azula hopped off from the saddle and saw Ty Lee walking towards her. She quickly said, “Sorry for the surprise—”

 

Ty Lee cut her off with a kiss. Azula froze at first but slowly melted into the kiss. She held Ty Lee by the waist and tried to convey every emotion she felt into the kiss. When they pulled away, they were both a little breathless.

 

She could tell Ty Lee missed her by the way she kissed her.

 

“Don’t ever apologise for coming to see me.” Ty Lee murmured.

 

“Noted.”

 

After the islanders were calmed down and the crowd dispersed, the couple took a walk around the island. They just… talked. Caught up with each other. Ty Lee told her about the recent missions she went on; Azula told her about the air temples and about Uncle Iroh.

 

“It went well.” Ty Lee said, “Your aura is so orange.”

 

Azula raised an eyebrow, asking, “Orange is good?”

 

“In your case, yes.”

 

She didn’t ask what that meant.

 

“Ty Lee, you are aware that I’m courting you, correct?” Azula asked.

 

She rolled her eyes and said, “ _Dating_. It’s called dating, Azula.”

 

There was that blush again. God, she hated dealing with feelings, they made no _sense_.

 

“Right, well,” Azula continued, looking away, “then I’m sure you’re aware of the goal of this courtship.”

 

Ty Lee tilted her head to the side, playing dumb.

 

Azula huffed and said, “Marriage. I intend to marry you once this courtship is concluded.”

 

Ty Lee blinked. Then she burst out into giggles and said, “Only you can make dating sound like a business deal.”

 

She sighed. If she was clumsy with her affections in letters, she was useless in person.

 

A hand slipped into Azula’s and she looked up. Ty Lee smiled at her, silently encouraging her to continue.

 

Azula said, “I just wanted to make sure that, you, well, that you’re comfortable with this outcome. That you are comfortable with becoming the Fire Lady and subsequently, my wife. Because divorce isn’t really a _thing_ in our situation and I know—”

 

“I’ll see.”

 

Azula paused. She asked, “You’ll _see_?”

 

“Yup.” Ty Lee said, a wide grin on her face. “You can only get married in, like, seven years. Use that time. Convince me you’re wife material.”

 

Azula watched her girlfriend walk away from her, giggling. She was challenging her, making her earn her love like she had to earn her forgiveness.

 

She always did love a challenge.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s only a few days until Azula’s coronation. She and Ty Lee were riding on Zuzu back to the Royal Palace until Azula decided to take a detour along the way.

 

It was a prison located in the Earth Kingdom, in the middle of nowhere. The environment had been tampered with so when Azula walked inside, she felt like she was back at the south pole. She asked Ty Lee to wait outside with the dragon.

 

This was something she needed to do alone.

 

The guards led her deeper inside the prison, passed some of the most dangerous criminals in the Earth Kingdom. She didn’t spare any of them a single glance: her attention was on the monster lurking just underneath their feet.

 

The very last cell was located underground. Visitors needed special clearance. Azula was the future Fire Lord. That was deemed special enough.

 

Solitary confinement only contained one prisoner. Azula nodded at the guard and he shut the door behind her.

 

She sat down, eyes forward.

 

Keeping her voice steady, she said, “Hello Father.”

 

Ozai smirked at her. He wasn’t looking too great. The guards clearly didn’t feed him too often and he looked like he hadn’t bathed in a while. Azula grimaced at his state. O how the mighty have fallen.

 

“Azula.” He drawled, “I knew you’d get out of that asylum your brother shoved you in.”

 

She was shaking and doing her best to hide it. This was the man she used to idolise. She looked at him like he hung the stars in the sky. Now she realised he was the root of all the problems she’d ever had. She wanted him to know how much she despised him now.

 

She dusted off invisible specks from her pants, saying, “You’ll be pleased to know that I’ll be crowned Fire Lord in a few days.”

 

Ozai came closer to her. His stench was unbearable and Azula wrinkled her nose.

 

“So when are they going to release me, then?” He asked, although it came out more like a statement.

 

He didn’t give her an opportunity to answer, saying, “You always were my favourite child, Azula.”

 

She froze.

 

He continued, “Your brother is _weak_. Ever since he was born, I knew he was weak. Soft. He was not meant to lead anyone, let alone the Fire Nation. You, Azula, you were the stronger child. I saw so much of myself in you when you were born. You were a prodigy and so, _so_ eager to please.”

 

Azula heard enough. Ozai didn’t regret anything he did — he revelled in using her desire to please him against her.

 

Her face was contorted in anger and she snarled, “You pitted us against each other! We were _children_! I loved my brother until you told me he was worthless and I _believed_ you! You even made me hate my own mother! You made me believe she hated me, that she loved Zuko more! Every problem in our family has come from you!”

 

Her chest heaved from all her yelling. She saw the change in Ozai’s face, the moment when he realised when he wasn’t getting out of that cell.

 

He jumped to his feet and slammed on the cell doors. Azula didn’t flinch. She rose to her feet and looked her father in the eyes.

 

“I raised you to be better than this.” He spat, “Now you’re just as pathetic as your brother, blaming me for all your problems that you were too weak to solve!”

 

“Zuko is a better man than you’ll ever be!” Azula said, still shaking.

 

He went to say something but Azula cut him off, saying, “You’re going to rot in this cell for the rest of your life. You’re going drive yourself mad, thinking about how a _child_ defeated you and how you lost your bending to that same child. I hope you agonise over your children hating you but I know you never loved us for you to actually care. No, the only thing you’ve ever cared about is power.”

 

“I loved you.” Ozai said firmly.

 

“No, you didn’t!” Azula roared, “You don’t even know what love is! I had to learn what love is because you never taught me! Love isn’t measured by how useful someone is to you, which is exactly what you did to me and Zuko! Your first and only love is power and now you don’t even have that.”

 

She could feel the steam escaping from her skin but ignored it.

 

Ozai stood there, scowling at her from behind the bars. Those yellow rings watched Azula from the shadows. She decided to twist the knife a little more.

 

“Mother’s back at the palace.” She said.

 

Ozai’s eyes widened. It only happened for a moment but she caught it.

 

“I pardoned her and her family.” Azula said, adding, “She has a husband now. And a daughter, too. And Zuko has his own daughter, too. Yeah, he married a water tribe girl and their daughter looks just like her. She’s beautiful and I’m so glad you’ll never get to see your grandchildren.”

 

She could see the anger bubbling up in her father and she smirked. It was exactly what he deserved.

 

“So what now, Azula?” He asked, “You’re going to play nice with the other nations? Submit to the inferior? You turned out to be such a disappointment.”

 

His words stung for a moment, before Azula realised that was a compliment. Anything good was a disappointment to him.

 

“Don’t worry, Father.” Azula said, stepping forward, “You’ll never get to find out. You’re going to die in this cell. Cold, hungry, and alone. And _no one_ will mourn you.”

 

The two of them stood there, glaring at each other. Azula smirked before turning around, ready to leave. Just as she was about to signal the guard, she decided to say one last thing.

 

“Since you’re going to rot in here for a while, I should tell you that you succeeded. I _did_ end up becoming just like you. I used people like you did. I manipulated, coerced, threatened, killed. I couldn’t even make friends properly because you taught me that relationships were supposed to be built on fear. Fear is the only reliable way. I used to believe that. I think, if I kept believing that, I would be exactly where you are right now.”

 

He sneered at her, saying, “I made you what you are today. I made you into the perfect weapon — the perfect leader!”

 

Azula shook her head at him, saying, “I will become a great leader because I have friends to support me, a family that actually loves me. I will become a great leader _in spite_ of you.”

 

The cell door slammed shut. Ozai’s screams were muffled and Azula could breathe again.

 

* * *

 

 

When Ty Lee and Azula returned to the palace, they were welcomed back with open arms by Azula’s family. Neither of them mentioned the detour. They never would.

 

Azula’s coronation was tomorrow and she was so anxious about it, until she saw Kya. The baby was a month old now, and made grabby hands when she saw Azula. She immediately took the baby into her arms and breathed a sigh of relief. No one had the heart to take Kya from Azula.

 

Well, no one except Ty Lee.

 

“You get to see her every day!” Ty Lee argued, “Give her here.”

 

Azula made a face, saying, “You know, _you_ could see her every day if you married me.”

 

Ty Lee paused.

 

“You make a compelling argument.”

 

That day, Kya met “Auntie Lee”.

 

* * *

 

 

The day had come. Azula was about to be crowned the Fire Lord in front of Capital City. The entire city was gathered outside the palace to see her coronation, along with her family. She wore the Fire Lord’s clothes and the headpiece to match was waiting for her outside.

 

All she had to do was walk out. So why was she rooted in place?

 

“You’ll be fine.” A voice said.

 

Azula knew who it was and sighed.

 

Ty Lee’s hand came up and cupped Azula’s cheek, making them face each other. She was dressed in her Kyoshi Warrior uniform, makeup and all. This was an official ceremony, after all. She needed to represent her group.

 

“I know that,” Azula murmured, “I’m just nervous.”

 

Ty Lee grinned and pecked her on the kiss, careful not to leave any lipstick stain. She pulled away and said, “The sooner you get out there, the sooner we can dance together. I’m planning on showing you up tonight.”

 

“Oh, really?” Azula said, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Ty Lee bit her lip and nodded, matching her smile. Happiness bubbled out of her and the fear and anxiety died in her stomach.

 

She watched Ty Lee leave out the doors and sighed. Here went nothing.

 

“Wish me luck, Uncle Iroh.”

 

The smell of jasmine tea wafted into her nose and she smiled. She walked out.

 

When the crowd saw Azula step out, they erupted into cheering and clapping. It felt good to be applauded. She looked around at everyone she knew who had come to her coronation. Her family flanked each of her sides, just behind the fire sages. Ty Lee was standing next to Aang, whose attendance had been a surprise. When she glanced up, she saw Zuzu and Appa flying overhead. She smiled at them all.

 

Azula held up her hand and the crowd went silent. It was time for the customary speech.

 

“For a hundred years, our nation has been engaged in a war with the rest of the world!” Azula boomed, “Under my reign, no Fire Nation child will know war! They will never have to say goodbye to the soldiers in their family, or have them die at war! I will usher in an era of peace and healing for the Fire Nation!”

 

Azula looked to the side and caught the eye of Zuko, who froze. She nodded at him.

 

“But I won’t do this alone! With my brother, the Crown Prince Zuko, by my side and as my right hand, I will reign!” She announced.

 

Azula was many things, but an oath-breaker was not one of them. Not anymore.

 

The crowd roared with cheers and applause. Azula bowed her head and kneeled onto the ground. From behind, a fire sage pushed the Fire Lord’s headpiece into her top knot. As it sunk into her hair, so did the responsibility and weight of the entire Fire Nation.

 

The fire sage stepped back and announced, “All hail Fire Lord Azula!”

 

When she stood up, Azula looked down at all her subjects. Then at her friends and family. And then to the sun. Under that blazing sun, the entire Fire Nation would be reborn.

 

She swore it.

 

_later._

 

In the end, Ty Lee did pull Azula out onto the dance floor during the celebratory dinner.

 

“I distinctly remember someone promising to show me up tonight.” Azula said with a grin.

 

Ty Lee wore a matching grin and said, “Watch and learn, Fire Lord.”

 

The two of them danced the entire night, surrounded by friends and family. Two years ago, Azula never thought she could end up where she was now. She had the throne, yes, but more importantly she had her loved ones.

 

With a moment of clarity, Azula realised she would give up the crown on her head for the ones she loved. They were a little broken, a little bit dysfunctional, yes, but they had more than enough love to go around.

 

And Azula wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
